


Jeg elsker deg, Even

by Makv8899



Category: Evak - Fandom, SKAM (TV), even bech næsheim - Fandom, isak valtersen - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makv8899/pseuds/Makv8899
Summary: ISAK har en nydelig kjæreste som han elsker, og som elsker ham tilbake.





	1. Chapter 1

JANUAR 2017.

Torsdag 17:46: 

EVEN står på kjøkkenet i kollektivet og steker vafler. Revyen på Nissen er endelig over, og ISAK og EVEN har fått ansvar for å lage vafler til kosegruppa sin avslutning. ISAK kommer gående inn på kjøkkenet.

ISAK: Går det bra?  
EVEN: Ja, bare tar litt tid.   
ISAK tar opp en vaffel og spiser den.  
EVEN: Hey! Hvis du driver å spiser vaflene så blir jeg aldri ferdig. Måtte ha med 20-30 stykker sa Vilde.  
ISAK ler.  
ISAK: Drit i Vilde.   
EVEN: Nei, vi skylder henne faktisk mye. Det var hun som inviterte oss til kosegruppa, og insisterte på at vi skulle gå sammen i «duoer».  
ISAK ler.   
ISAK: Ja, vi skulle jo gå sammen to og to for å lage mat og spre kjærlighet. Føler du ikke at vi har levd opp til forventningene?  
EVEN smiler varmt og ser ISAK dypt inn i øynene.  
EVEN: Uten tvil.

Torsdag 19:40:

Kosegruppa sin avslutningsfest er i full gang i revysalen på skolen. Vaflene står på bordet, musikken spiller og VILDE og SANA står i døråpningen for å ta imot gjestene som kommer. ISAK står sammen med JONAS og MAGNUS, og gutta prater og ler. MAGNUS forteller gutta om hvordan han prøvde å gå ned på VILDE, men endte opp med å backe ut i siste sekond. ISAK og JONAS utveksler blikk og ler høyt.

MAGNUS: Serr, det er ikke morsomt! Jeg var på vei ned, men så fikk jeg noja og lata som jeg som jeg hadde mistet noe på gulvet lissom.  
ISAK og JONAS ler enda mer.  
MAGNUS sukker.  
MAGNUS: Lett for deg å le, ISAK. Du har jo samme kroppsdeler som typen din, og vet hvordan ting fungerer. Det er ikke like lett for meg ass.  
JONAS: Serr Magz, du må bare chille. Har du spurt Vilde om hva hun ønsker?  
MAGNUS: Nei ass, jeg vil jo ta henne med storm.  
ISAK: Jeg og EVEN prater ofte om hva vi liker og hva vil vil gjøre å sånt. Det er ikke kleint det. Bare prat med henne.  
MAGNUS ser skeptisk på ISAK.  
MAGNUS: Serr?  
ISAK: Helt serr.   
ISAK snur seg for å se etter EVEN, han har ikke sett ham på en stund. Flere og flere mennesker samler seg i revysalen, men ISAK får ikke øye på EVEN.  
ISAK til gutta: Jeg skal bare på do en tur.

ISAK går ut av salen og nedover gangen på samme måte som han gjorde under det første møtet med kosegruppa. Han tenker over hvor utrolig annerledes alt føles nå. Han har en nydelig kjæreste som han elsker, og som elsker han tilbake. Han smiler for seg selv, og fortsetter å lete etter EVEN. Han ser inn på toalettet, men det er tomt. ISAK går sakte ut av skolen og bort til benken hvor han og EVEN røykte sammen for første gang. Der sitter EVEN alene.

ISAK: Halla.  
EVEN: Hei.  
ISAK: Hva skjer?  
EVEN: Bare trengte en luftepause.  
ISAK setter seg ned ved siden av EVEN.  
ISAK: Er alt OK?  
EVEN: Ja, bare fikk en melding av Sonja.  
EVEN ser forsiktig bort på ISAK, og ISAK nikker.

ISAK kjenner at det knyter seg i magen. Han vil gjerne være forståelsesfull og lite needy, men SONJA er fremdeles et sensitivt tema for han. Han vet at EVEN elsker han, og at han valgte ISAK foran SONJA, men han kjenner fremdeles på en redsel for at EVEN skal føle at han valgte feil.

ISAK: Hva sa hun?  
EVEN: Hun spurte hvordan det går og sånn. Det virker ikke som det går så bra med henne.  
ISAK: Å?  
EVEN: Ja, bare fikk det inntrykket.   
ISAK ser ned i bakken, og de sitter i stillhet en stund.  
ISAK: Savner du henne?  
EVEN ser på ISAK og rister på hodet.  
EVEN: Nei, ikke sånn. Men jeg bryr meg om henne, vi var tross alt sammen i fire år. Jeg har dårlig samvittighet for måten jeg behandlet henne i slutten.  
ISAK nikker.  
ISAK: Har du bedt om unnskyldning?  
EVEN ser ned: Nei...  
ISAK: Kanskje du skal ringe henne og prate ut?  
EVEN ser overrasket på ISAK.  
EVEN: Vil du at jeg skal ringe eksen min?  
ISAK: Ja, asså, hvis det gjør at du får det bedre.   
EVEN smiler varmt til ISAK.  
EVEN: Du er bare god du. Jeg tror du har rett, kanskje jeg hadde følt meg bedre hvis jeg ringte henne for å be om unnskyldning.  
ISAK nikker og reiser seg for å gå inn igjen.  
ISAK: Jeg skal gi deg litt privatliv.  
EVEN smiler takknemlig.

ISAK går inn på toalettet og setter seg ned. Han kjenner tårene presse på bak øynene. Han vet jo innerst inne at han ikke har grunn til å være lei seg, men kjenner likevel på en intens redsel for at SONJA skal ta EVEN fra han. At hun skal klare å overbevise EVEN om at ISAK ikke er god nok, og at EVEN skal gå fra han....

Torsdag 19:55:

EVEN blir sittende alene på benken mens ISAK går inn på skolen. Han tar opp telefonen, men blir sittende å se på den. Skal han virkelig ringe SONJA? Han har ikke snakket med henne siden han var deprimert i midten av desember. Han vet at han skylder henne et takk og en unnskyldning, uansett hvor ubehagelig det føles å ta den telefonen. Han slår inn telefonnummeret hennes, som han fremdeles husker godt, og hører at det ringer. Etter to ring går samtalen rett til telefonsvareren, hun avviste samtalen. EVEN sukker, og føler en blanding av lettelse og skuffelse. Han reiser seg for å gå inn på skolen igjen. 

EVEN går inn i revysalen, hvor det nå er fullt liv. Musikk, dans, latter og vaffelspising. JONAS og MAGNUS står fremdeles å prater sammen, og EVEN går bort til dem.  
EVEN: Halla.  
MAGNUS og JONAS i kor: Halla!  
EVEN: Har dere sett ISAK?  
JONAS: Nei ass, han gikk på toalettet for en halvtime siden, og siden har vi ikke sett han.  
MAGNUS: Kanskje han ble dårlig i magen av de vaflene dine?  
EVEN hever øyenbrynene og ler.  
EVEN: Jeg går å ser hvor han blir av.

EVEN går nedover gangen, og ser at det ene toalettet er opptatt.   
EVEN: Isak?  
ISAK med overrasket stemme: Ehm, ja?  
EVEN: Er alt OK?  
ISAK: Jada, bare slapper av.  
EVEN: Inne på toalettet?  
ISAK svarer ikke. Han prøver febrilsk å tørke tårene for at EVEN ikke skal oppdage at han er lei seg.   
EVEN: Hva er galt?  
ISAK: Ingenting er galt ass, bare chiller her inne.  
EVEN: Isak, jeg kjenner deg. Jeg vet når noe er galt.

ISAK sukker og åpner døren til toalettet. EVEN ser alvorlig på ISAK, som er i rød og blank i øynene.  
EVEN: Gråter du?  
EVEN går inn på toalettet og låser døren bak seg. Han ser bekymret og alvorlig på ISAK.  
ISAK: Neias, bare pollenallergi.  
EVEN: Pollenallergi? I januar? Fy faen du er så dårlig til å lyve.  
ISAK smiler.  
EVEN går frem og gir ISAK en hard og lang klem.   
EVEN: Vil du fortelle hva som plager deg?  
ISAK: Neias, ingenting. Jeg bare ble litt lei meg på grunn av det med Sonja. Sorry ass, jeg mener ikke å skape drama.   
EVEN ser alvorlig på ISAK:  
EVEN: Isak, hvorfor sa du ikke noe? Jeg hadde selvfølgelig aldri ringt henne dersom jeg visste at det plaget deg. Du må være ærlig med meg.  
ISAK ser ned og rødmer.  
ISAK: Jeg vil ikke kontrollere deg, Even. Jeg stoler på deg.  
EVEN: Men hvis jeg skal stole på deg, så må du være ærlig med meg. Uansett hvor ubehagelig det er.  
ISAK nikker.  
ISAK: Sorry igjen. Jeg er bare så redd for at hun skal overbevise deg om å dumpe meg, eller at du skal kjenne at du savner henne og heller vil være sammen med henne.   
EVEN: Isak... Det kommer ALDRI til å skje. Det er meg og deg nå, og det er det beste valget jeg har tatt i mitt liv.  
ISAK ser opp og smiler.  
ISAK: Serr?  
EVEN: Helt serr. Jeg lover.   
ISAK smiler forsiktig, og EVEN lener seg inn for å kysse ISAK.  
EVEN: Du er mannen i mitt liv vet du, ikke glem det.  
ISAK himler med øynene, og drar EVEN inn i et lidenskapelig kyss.

Torsdag 21:05:

ISAK og EVEN bestemmer seg for å ikke gå tilbake til festen. De har laget mat og spredt kjærlighet, og føler at de har bidratt med sitt. Paret går hånd i hånd gjennom gatene i Oslo, og prater. Plutselig bråstopper EVEN, og ISAK ser forvirret på han. Blikket til EVEN er festet på trikkestoppet på andre siden av veien. ISAK ser bort, og oppdager en gutt med halvlangt, mørkt hår. 

ISAK: Er ikke det han fyren du kjenner fra Bakka? Mikael?  
EVEN nikker.  
ISAK: Skal du ikke gå bort og si hei?  
EVEN rister på hodet: Nei, vi går.  
EVEN drar ISAK med seg i motsatt retning.  
ISAK: Hva? hva skjer?  
EVEN: Jeg vil ikke prate med han.  
ISAK: Hvorfor ikke?  
EVEN svarer ikke, bare fortsetter å gå fremover i raskt tempo. ISAK må småløpe for å holde følge.   
ISAK: Even, stopp!  
EVEN stopper og snur seg mot ISAK.  
ISAK: Hva er det som skjer nå?  
EVEN: Jeg vil ikke prate om det, OK? Sa ikke du nettopp at du ikke vil kontrollere meg? Bare la meg være i fred.   
EVEN går videre med raske skritt mens ISAK blir stående igjen alene på gaten, forvirret og såret.

Torsdag 22:22:

ISAK ligger alene i sengen og tenker. Hvor er EVEN? Hva er greia med han MIKAEL? Hvorfor gikk EVEN plutselig fra ham ute på gata?  
ISAK kjenner at tårene presser bak øynene igjen.  
Han sukker: Jeez, ikke igjen..

ISAK skrur av lyset og legger seg for å sove, selv om han vet at han aldri kommer til å sovne nå. Han blir liggende lenge, før han endelig hører at noen ringer på døra. Han reiser seg, går ut i gangen og åpner ytterdøra. Der står EVEN.

ISAK ser på EVEN med et såret blikk. Han nekter å være den første som sier noe. EVEN ser ned i gulvet, tydelig utilpass.  
EVEN: Kan vi prate?  
ISAK: Mhm.  
ISAK går tilbake og legger seg i sengen. EVEN følger etter og legger seg ved siden av.  
EVEN: Jeg.... Isak... Unnskyld....  
ISAK ligger stille og ser på EVEN. Han venter på en forklaring.  
EVEN trekker pusten dypt og begynner å prate.  
EVEN: Mikael er den tidligere bestekompisen min. Vi var litt sånn som du og Jonas er. Vi hang sammen hver dag og fant på mye gøy.  
ISAK ligger rolig og hører etter.  
EVEN: Så skjedde det noe i fjor vinter. Jeg fikk en manisk periode, og gjorde mye rart. Jeg orker ikke å gå inn i detaljer, men det endte med at Mikael sluttet å prate med meg. Han kuttet ut kontakten helt, og var flau over å omgås meg. Jeg har ikke snakket med han siden, og er nok fremdeles litt såra. Jeg var ikke forberedt på å se han, og kjente at sviket kom tilbake. Men likevel... det var ikke greit å la det gå utover deg. Du er jo virkelig den som alltid er der for meg, uansett hva.  
ISAK nikker og ser ned. Han vet ikke hva han skal si.  
EVEN: Kan du tilgi meg? Jeg er veldig lei for det, sånn helt serr. Det var ikke greit.  
ISAK: Er det derfor den videoen ble slettet?  
EVEN hever øyenbrynene: Ja... Jeg visste ikke at den fremdeles lå ute på nett da du sendte meg linken. Det var vondt for meg å se den igjen, og jeg logget meg inn på bloggen for å slette den.  
ISAK nikker.

ISAK: Vet du? Jeg er så sliten nå, og vil egentlig bare sove.   
EVEN ser såret ut.  
ISAK: Even, ikke tenk på det. Det ordner seg, kan vi prate mer om dette i morgen? Jeg er helt utslitt ass, dette har vært en forferdelig slitsom dag.   
EVEN nikker og trekker dyna tettere rundt ISAK.  
EVEN: Det er greit. Men unnskyld igjen Isak, og sov godt.

De blir liggende i mørket en stund og hører på stillheten.  
ISAK: Du vet at jeg elsker deg.  
EVEN åpner øynene og ser på ISAK.  
EVEN: Jeg elsker deg også baby. Unnskyld for at jeg ikke er perfekt.  
ISAK: Du trenger ikke å være perfekt Even, så lenge du er perfekt for meg. Og det er du...  
EVEN lener seg frem og kysser ISAK forsiktig.

Fredag 14:33.

EVEN sitter alene på benken i skolegården. Han sendte en melding til ISAK for et kvarter siden, men har enda ikke fått svar. I morges dro ISAK før EVEN våknet, og han føler seg derfor sikker på at ISAK fremdeles er såret. EVEN hater tanken på at han har såret mannen i sitt liv. Han tar opp mobiltelefonen og ser på den, fremdeles ingen svar. Han sukker.

Fredag 14:41:

EVEN ser at mange elever stormer ut av skolen. Han gjenkjenner mange av dem, og vet at de går i klassen til ISAK. Etter hvert ser han MAGNUS og JONAS, men ISAK er ikke å se. Elevene skynder seg ut av skolegården, klar for helg. EVEN blir sittende å vente. Hvor er ISAK?

EVEN reiser seg og går mot klasserommet til ISAK. Han åpner døren, og der sitter ISAK alene helt bakerst i hjørnet. Han har laptopen foran seg, og leser noe på skjermen.

EVEN: Halla.  
ISAK ser opp fra PCen .  
ISAK: Halla.  
EVEN kommer nærmere og setter seg ved siden av ISAK. Han ser bort på skjermen, og ser at ISAK har googlet «Mikael og Even + Elvebakken». EVEN hever øyenbrynene.  
EVEN: Leter du etter noe?  
ISAK sukker og ser ned.  
ISAK: Kan jeg spørre deg om noe?  
EVEN: Selvfølgelig, hva som helst.  
ISAK: Var du og Mikael mer enn venner?  
EVEN ser overrasket ut, det spørsmålet hadde han ikke forventet. Det blir stille en lang stund.  
EVEN: Nei, eller… jeg var ikke utro mot Sonja eller noe, men jeg var litt betatt av Mikael en stund. Det ble forsterket da jeg var manisk, og han valgte derfor å kutte ut kontakten med meg. Jeg vurderte å si det til deg i går, men bestemte meg for å la det ligge.  
ISAK nikker og ser alvorlig bort på EVEN.  
ISAK: Even… Hvordan kan jeg stole på at du ikke forelsker deg og prøver deg på andre mens vi er sammen? Du gjorde det jo tydeligvis med både meg og Mikael mens du var sammen med Sonja…  
EVEN ser ned i bakken, tydelig såret.   
ISAK reiser seg raskt og går ut, mens EVEN blir sittende igjen alene.

Torsdag 14:45:

ISAK går ut av skolen og over skolegården. Han kjenner at tårene presser bak øynene. Han mente ikke å være så hard mot EVEN, men han er oppriktig bekymret for å bli såret. Bare tanken på at EVEN kan forelske seg i noen andre gjør ISAK uvel og kvalm. Han stopper opp og tørker tårene.

ISAK hører at EVEN kommer løpende bak ham.  
EVEN: ISAK!!  
ISAK snur seg og ser EVEN inn i øynene.  
EVEN: Du kan ikke bare gå!  
ISAK ser ned.  
EVEN tar tak rundt midjen til ISAK.  
EVEN: Jeg er så lei meg for at du føler det sånn, Isak. Jeg var ikke utro mot Sonja med Mikael, du er den eneste jeg var med mens jeg var sammen med henne. Du må ikke tvile på det. Og jeg kommer aldri til å være utro mot deg, Isak. Følelsene jeg hadde for Sonja kan ikke sammenlignes med det jeg føler nå….  
ISAK sukker: Hvordan kan jeg stole på det?  
EVEN: Jeg skal bevise det for deg hver eneste dag. Vi kan trykke opp t-skjorter hvor det står «Tilhører Isak, ikke rør», også kan jeg ha den på meg hver dag.  
ISAK ler.  
EVEN: Jeg mener det. Jeg kan helt serr gjøre det hvis det gjør deg tryggere.  
ISAK smiler.  
ISAK: Jeg tror ikke det er nødvendig ass.  
EVEN smiler og kysser ISAK på kinnet.   
EVEN: Kan vi plis gå hjem til oss nå?  
ISAK nikker og smiler. Han tar EVEN i hånden og sammen går de hjemover.

Fredag 17:08:

ISAK og EVEN sitter i sofaen i kollektivet med hver sin PC og slapper av.  
ISAK ler: Hvorfor sender du meg melding når jeg sitter ved siden av deg?  
EVEN: Fordi den sangen minner meg sånn om deg.  
ISAK smiler og lener seg frem for å kysse EVEN.  
ISAK: Du er så søt ass. Men du? Det er ikke lenge til bursdagen din nå.  
EVEN nikker: Stemmer det.  
ISAK: Tenk at du blir 20 år, gammel ass.  
EVEN ler.  
EVEN: Heldigvis har jeg en ung kjæreste.  
ISAK: Ja, ikke verst at en gamling som deg har kapret en ung fyr som meg. Har du tenkt noe på hva du ønsker deg?  
EVEN: Nei, ønsker meg egentlig bare én ting.  
ISAK: Hva da?  
EVEN: En egen sesong...  
ISAK ser forvirret ut.  
ISAK: Sesong? Hva mener du?  
EVEN smiler: Neida, bare tuller. Jeg vet allerede at jeg får det til bursdagen, så du trenger ikke å gi meg noe.   
ISAK rynker øyenbrynene og ser forvirret ut.  
ISAK: Ok....  
EVEN ler.  
EVEN: Men du forresten... Jeg ser at håret ditt trenger en vask.  
ISAK hever øyenbrynene.  
ISAK: Å? Jeg vasket det i morges?  
EVEN: Hmm.. Jeg får bli med deg inn i dusjen da, for å passe på at du vasker det skikkelig.  
ISAK ler.   
EVEN smiler forførende og drar ISAK med seg inn på badet....

Fredag 18:20:

ISAK og EVEN kommer ut av dusjen etter å ha vært der inne litt lenger enn planlagt. EVEN ville prøve noe nytt, og ehm ja, det tok litt lenger tid enn forventet... ISAK ser at mobilen lyser med en melding fra ESKILD.

ISAK: Shit, Eskild trenger dusjen. Han kommer til å klikke for at vi brukte så lang tid.  
EVEN smiler: Det der var verdt litt kjeft ass.   
ISAK ler og kysser EVEN.

Begge kler på seg og går ut på kjøkkenet.  
ISAK roper: Eskild, nå er det ledig på badet!  
ESKILD: Jeez, det var på tide. Dere er ikke helt gode.  
ESKILD går inn på badet og låser døra.

ISAK og EVEN setter seg ned i sofaen igjen.  
ISAK: Hva vil du gjøre i kveld baby?  
EVEN: Tenkte vi kunne dra på den greia hos Vilde?  
ISAK ser forvirret ut.  
ISAK: Hvilken greie hos Vilde?  
EVEN: Hun inviterte meg på vinkveld, har hun ikke sagt noe til deg?  
ISAK ler.  
ISAK: Herregud, vennene mine elsker deg så mye at de heller vil være med deg enn med meg.   
EVEN ler.  
EVEN: Det tviler jeg på. Jeg tror nok heller at de anser oss som en enhet. Hvis de har invitert den ene, så har de invitert begge liksom.  
ISAK smiler.  
ISAK: Jeg liker å være en enhet med deg.  
EVEN smiler varmt med øynene og kysser ISAK.


	2. Er du keen på henne eller?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ISAK kjenner at det knyter seg i magen. Han står å venter på at EVEN skal si til jenta at han har en ny kjæreste, men det skjer ikke.

Fredag 20:10:

ISAK og EVEN står utenfor hos VILDE, hvor det allerede er fullt liv og høy musikk.  
ISAK: Sa ikke du at det skulle være en rolig vinkveld?  
EVEN: Jo, det var det Vilde sa til meg.

De åpner døren og går rett inn. Stua er full av folk som danser og koser seg. VILDE kommer gående mot dem og gir dem en klem.  
VILDE: Evak, så gøy at dere kom! Bare legg drikka deres i kjøleskapet hvis dere vil. I kveld skal vi kose oss skikkelig.  
EVEN smiler: Takk Vilde.  
ISAK: Hvem er alle disse folka?  
VILDE: Det var noen folk i tredje som spurte om de kunne komme, også bare balla det på seg. Kjenner ikke halvparten av alle folkene her, men det går nok fint.  
ISAK nikker.

ISAK og EVEN går inn på kjøkkenet og setter fra seg vinen.   
EVEN: Jeg må bare på toalettet jeg. Du kan gå inn i stua og se om du finner Magnus og de.  
ISAK smiler: Den er grei.

ISAK går alene inn i stua, og presser seg gjennom mengden med folk som danser og prater. Han går rundt en stund, men ser ingen han kjenner, og bestemmer seg for å gå tilbake til yttergangen. Der ser han EVEN, som står å prater med ei jente som ISAK ikke gjenkjenner. Han stopper opp, og hører hva de prater om.  
JENTA ler: Jeg hørte at du og Sonja ikke er sammen lenger.   
EVEN: Stemmer det.   
JENTA: Godt å høre, jeg har aldri likt henne.  
EVEN smiler.  
JENTA: Så... hva sier du til at vi to drar hjem til meg?  
EVEN ler.  
ISAK kjenner at det knyter seg i magen. Han står å venter på at EVEN skal si til jenta at han har en ny kjæreste, men det skjer ikke.  
EVEN ser opp og får øye på ISAK som står å ser på dem med sårede øyne. EVEN sperrer opp øynene.  
EVEN: Halla, Isak.  
JENTA snur seg og ser uinteressert på ISAK.  
ISAK blir stående uten å bevege seg.  
EVEN kremter: ehh, Isak, dette er Thea. Vi gikk sammen på Bakka.   
ISAK ser EVEN inn i øynene, men sier ingenting.  
THEA: Hva faen, er kompisen din stum eller?  
ISAK snur seg og forlater festen.

20:40:

ISAK løper nedover gata fra huset til VILDE. Han kneler på fortauskanten og gråter. EVEN kommer løpende bak han.

EVEN: Isak.....  
ISAK blir sittende og hive etter pusten. Han hyperventilerer.  
EVEN setter seg ned ved siden av og holder rundt han.  
ISAK trekker seg unna.  
ISAK: Hva faen, Even?  
EVEN ser ned og lukker øynene.  
ISAK: Hvorfor fortalte du ikke at du har en ny kjæreste? Hva er greia? Er du keen på henne eller?  
EVEN rister på hodet, og ser på ISAK med desperasjon i blikket.  
EVEN: Nei Isak, jeg er ikke keen på henne. 

Tårene renner nedover kinnet til ISAK.  
ISAK: Hva er greia da?  
EVEN: Jeg vet ikke. Hun kjenner Sonja liksom. Hvis Sonja ikke har fortalt at jeg har blitt sammen med en gutt, så er det nok noe hun ikke vil at alle skal vite. Det er ganske sårt for henne.  
ISAK legger hodet i hendene.  
ISAK: Så Sonjas følelser er viktigere enn mine?  
EVEN ser såret ut.  
EVEN: Nei, selvfølgelig ikke Isak. Jeg bare... vil ikke gni det inn. At jeg er lykkelig med deg, mens hun er alene.

ISAK reiser seg for å gå videre. EVEN stopper han og tar armene rundt ham.   
EVEN: Isak, hør på meg. Ikke gråt...  
ISAK: I mine øyne så det veldig ut som du flørta med henne. Det minnet meg om den gangen du kyssa Sonja på den festen hos Emma.  
ISAK kjenner at tårene presser på igjen bare ved tanken.   
EVEN lukker øynene og puster tungt.  
EVEN: Husker du den gangen jeg sa at dette ikke kommer til å funke? At jeg bare kommer til å såre deg, også kommer du til å hate meg? Vel, jeg fikk rett. 

EVEN snur seg for å gå, og ISAK kjenner panikken spre seg i kroppen.  
ISAK: Hva mener du med det? Slår du opp?  
EVEN ser på ISAK.  
EVEN: Nei, jeg slår ikke opp. Jeg elsker deg over alt på jord. Men jeg prøver å ta hensyn til Sonja og hennes følelser også. Hun har tross alt vært der for meg i fire år. Jeg flørtet ikke med Thea, jeg prøvde å le det bort da hun inviterte meg med hjem.   
EVEN fortsetter å gå bortover veien, men denne gangen er det ISAK sin tur til å stoppe han.  
ISAK: Even, vent. Jeg synes det er fantastisk at du vil ta hensyn til Sonja. Det viser bare hvor bra menneske du er ass. Du bare skremte meg.  
EVEN ser alvorlig på ISAK.  
EVEN: Jeg er lei meg for at jeg skremte deg. Jeg elsker deg og flørter ikke med noen andre. Ever.  
ISAK legger armene hardt rundt EVEN.  
ISAK: Jeg elsker deg.  
EVEN kysser ISAK på kinnet.  
EVEN: Jeg elsker deg også, min lille dramaqueen.

21:15:

ISAK og EVEN bestemmer seg for å ikke dra tilbake til «vinkvelden» hos VILDE. De går hånd i hånd hjemover. 

ISAK: Hva tenker du på?  
EVEN: At du ikke stoler på meg.  
ISAK sukker.  
ISAK: Jeg er lei for det ass. Det bare.... tanken på å miste deg er helt uutholdelig.  
EVEN smiler.  
EVEN: Tror du vi kan roe ned dramaet litt en periode?  
ISAK smiler.  
ISAK: Håper det ass.  
De går i stillhet en stund.

EVEN: Trodde du seriøst at jeg flørtet med Thea?   
ISAK nikker.  
EVEN: Har du ikke fått med deg at jeg liker gutter?  
ISAK ser alvorlig på EVEN.  
ISAK: Trodde kanskje du liker begge?   
EVEN smiler.  
EVEN: Jeg vil ikke si at jeg er bifil akkurat. Mer Isak-fil.  
ISAK ler.  
ISAK: å?

EVEN begynner å synge:  
«Du får meg til å kjøre meg opp  
Det e ingenting som kan kjøre meg ned  
Du får alt til å sprenge i kok  
D e ingen andre eg heller gjør det her med»

ISAK ler: Ikke Gabrielle igjen....  
EVEN smiler.  
EVEN: Men serr.. Jeg kan ikke si om jeg er homofil, panfil eller bifil. Det eneste jeg vet er at jeg er at jeg elsker deg, tenner på deg og vil være sammen med deg i uendelig tid.  
EVEN bøyer seg ned for å kysse ISAK lidenskapelig.  
ISAK kjenner en varme sprer seg i hele kroppen. Han kjenner seg lykkelig.  
ISAK: Takk for at du reddet meg, Even.  
EVEN: Takk det samme, Isak.

22:57:

ISAK og EVEN ligger i sengen og prater. ISAK ligger med hodet på skulderen til EVEN, og EVEN holder hånden kjærlig rundt ISAK.

ISAK: Even... Hva tror du skjer etter døden?  
EVEN tenker seg om.  
EVEN: Jeg tror vi kommer til et nydelig sted, hvor vi to kan leve sammen i uendelig tid.  
ISAK: Serr?  
EVEN nikker.  
EVEN: Jeg håper i alle fall det.   
ISAK smiler og ser ut i luften.   
EVEN: Hva tror du a?  
ISAK: Jeg vet ikke ass. Kanskje vi ikke merker at vi dør? Kanskje alt bare fortsetter som før liksom?  
EVEN: Kanskje...  
ISAK snur seg og smiler kjærlig til EVEN.  
ISAK: Jeg elsker å ligge sånn her sammen med deg, og prate om alt.  
EVEN smiler: Jeg også. Det er det beste jeg vet. 

Telefonen til EVEN ringer, og han strekker seg etter den.   
ISAK: Hvem er det?  
EVEN: Det er Sonja.  
ISAK: Sonja?  
EVEN: Ja... Skal jeg ta den?  
ISAK: Ja.   
EVEN tar telefonen og setter på høytaler.  
EVEN: Hei Sonja.  
SONJA: Heeei Eveeen.  
Sonja er tydelig beruset.  
SONJA: Hørte at du møtte Thea i kveld. Hun sa at du er singel, hva har skjedd med Isak?  
EVEN: Det har ikke skjedd noe med Isak, vi er enda sammen.  
SONJA blir stille i den andre enden, og EVEN hører at hun puster tungt.  
SONJA: Ok... Er dere lykkelige?  
EVEN: Ja, vi er det. Går det greit med deg?  
SONJA: Jaaa. Bare ville høre stemmen din.  
Noe knyter seg i magen til ISAK. Han bestemmer seg for å puste tungt og ikke overreagere. Dette er ikke EVEN sin skyld.  
EVEN: OK, takk for det Sonja. Men jeg må nesten legge på nå, du høres litt full ut.  
SONJA: Okeeei, bare ta vare på deg selv da.  
EVEN: Det skal jeg, vi snakkes.

EVEN legger på og snur seg mot ISAK med bekymrede øyne.  
EVEN: Går det bra?  
ISAK: Ja ass, det går fint. Går det greit med deg?  
EVEN: Ja... Bare håper at hun kommer seg videre snart.  
ISAK nikker.  
ISAK: Jeg også...

De blir liggende en stund i stillhet, mens EVEN stryker ISAK på ryggen.  
EVEN: Jeg husker den siste tiden jeg var sammen med Sonja. Alt jeg klarte å tenke på var deg ass. Jeg mislikte å kysse henne, fordi jeg bare tenkte på leppene dine.  
ISAK smiler.  
EVEN fortsetter: Jeg husker hun kom på overraskelsesbesøk en dag, og jeg ble skikkelig skuffa over å se henne. Det eneste jeg ville var å være med deg, men samtidig hadde jeg veldig dårlig samvittighet. Det er så deilig å ligge her sammen med deg nå, og vite at det er bare her jeg vil være.  
ISAK gliser fra øre til øre.  
ISAK: Fine deg, kom her.  
ISAK drar EVEN til seg og de kysser.  
EVEN drar t-skjorta over hodet til ISAK og kysser ham nedover magen...

00:30:

ISAK ligger i sengen og ser på EVEN som sover. Han ser på de fyldige leppene som formes som en trutmunn mens han sover. Han ser på den vakre haken, og det fyldige håret som ligger på puta. Hvordan havnet ISAK her, sammen med denne deilige gutten? Han smiler, og lover seg selv å aldri ødelegge dette forholdet. Han vil gjøre hva som helst for å få beholde EVEN til evig tid. EVEN åpner øynene på gløtt og ser på ISAK.

EVEN: Ser du på meg mens jeg sover eller?  
ISAK nikker: mhm.  
EVEN smiler.  
EVEN: Litt små-creepy ass.  
ISAK ler.  
ISAK: Ikke min skyld at du er så jævlig deilig. Klarer ikke å slutte å se på deg.  
EVEN smiler og ser ISAK dypt inn i øynene.  
EVEN: Jeg elsker at du er så rar.  
ISAK: Bra, for det må du leve med resten av livet ass.  
EVEN smiler og lukker øynene. Han sovner igjen med et stort smil rundt munnen.


	3. Mikael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Beklager Isak, men jeg så Even kysse en annen gutt i dag"

Lørdag 15:05:

ISAK er alene hjemme i kollektivet. ESKILD, NOORA og LINN er ute, og EVEN har gått hjem til foreldrene sine. ISAK sitter på kjøkkenet med PCen. Han ler litt av seg selv, og ler av hvor lost han føler seg uten EVEN. Hvordan har han klart å bli så avhengig av EVEN på denne korte tiden? Når han tenker seg om så er jo dette det lengste forholdet han har vært i, og det eneste forholdet han virkelig har hatt lyst til å være i. 

Han bestemmer seg for å gå en tur, kler på seg og går nedover gatene i Oslo. Etter en stund bråstopper han. På andre siden av gaten, rett ved Olaf Ryes plass på Grunerløkka, står EVEN. Han står sammen med moren og en annen eldre dame, og holder noen bæreposer. ISAK nøler, skal han gå bort til dem? Nei, han bestemmer seg for å gjemme seg inne i en butikk. Han sukker, hvorfor føler han seg så usikker? EVEN er jo kjæresten hans. Han ser på EVEN gjennom butikkvinduet. EVEN venter tålmodig mens moren prater med den andre dama. For en flink sønn han er, ISAK smiler. EVEN ser seg rundt og får øyenkontakt med ISAK gjennom butikkvinduet. EVEN ser overrasket ut og hever øyenbrynene. Han vinker. ISAK smiler og vinker tilbake, usikker på om han skal gå bort til dem eller bli stående. EVEN vinker ham bort, og ISAK krysser veien over til der de står.

EVEN smiler: Halla, Isak.  
EVEN lener seg ned og kysser ISAK på munnen, selvsikker og komfortabel.  
ISAK: Hei.  
Moren til EVEN smiler og gir ISAK en klem.  
MOREN: Så hyggelig å se deg, Isak!   
ISAK smiler: Veldig hyggelig å se deg også.  
Den andre dama ser alvorlig bort på ISAK.  
DAMA: Jasså, så det er du som er Isak?  
ISAK smiler og nikker.  
DAMA tar ISAK i hånden og hilser.  
DAMA: Hei, jeg er mammaen til Sonja.   
ISAK sperrer opp øynene.  
ISAK: å.. ehh, hyggelig å hilse på deg.  
DAMA: Så det var altså du som stjal kjæresten til datteren min?  
ISAK rødmer og ser ned.  
EVEN blir irritert: Det er ikke Isak sin feil at forholdet til meg og Sonja ikke funka.  
MOREN: Isak har ikke gjort noe galt.  
DAMA: Nei vel, men jeg må komme meg av gårde. Vi snakkes.  
DAMA går bortover gaten.  
ISAK er helt rød i ansiktet, og føler seg veldig usikker. Føler alle at han ødela forholdet mellom EVEN og SONJA?  
MOREN: Beklager det Isak, ikke ta det personlig. Hun er bare litt bitter.  
ISAK smiler, takknemlig, og tenker hvor utrolig hyggelig mammaen til EVEN er.  
MOREN: Vi er på vei hjemover for å lage litt mat. Vil du være med?  
ISAK ser på EVEN, som smiler oppmuntrende til ISAK.  
ISAK smiler: Ja takk, det hadde vært hyggelig.  
EVEN tar ISAK i hånden, og sammen går alle tre hjemover.

15:45:

ISAK og EVEN sitter på rommet til EVEN, mens moren hans lager mat på kjøkkenet. Hun insisterte på at hun ikke ønsket hjelp, og ISAK og EVEN fikk derfor litt etterlengtet alenetid.

EVEN holder hardt rundt ISAK og kysser han på kinnet.  
EVEN: Fy faen, jeg har savnet deg så mye.  
ISAK ler.  
ISAK: Jeg også. Weird å tenke på at vi bare var fra hverandre i sånn fem timer eller no. Føltes som en evighet.  
EVEN smiler.  
EVEN: Fem timer uten deg er alt for lenge.  
ISAK kjenner en varme spre seg i kroppen. Han er så glad for at EVEN føler det på samme måte. At han har savnet ISAK like mye som ISAK har savnet EVEN. De blir sittende en liten stund i stillhet og bare smiler til hverandre.

ISAK: Men du? Tror du alle tenker at jeg ødela forholdet mellom deg og Sonja?  
EVEN ser alvorlig på ISAK.  
EVEN: Ikke bry deg om mora til Sonja, hun har alltid vært litt spesiell. Mamma kjenner henne fordi vi var sammen så lenge, og hun føler nok at hun må være hyggelig mot henne.  
ISAK nikker.  
EVEN: Det var ikke du som fucka opp forholdet til meg og Sonja, det var det vi som gjorde.

ISAK smiler. Ordene til EVEN minner veldig om det EVA sa på julesamlingen til kosegruppa. At ISAK ikke hadde ødelagt mellom EVA og JONAS, det var det de selv som hadde gjort. ISAK føler likevel at han har vært medskyldig i å ødelegge alt for mange forhold: EVA og JONAS sitt, EVEN og SONJA sitt og indirekte forholdet til CHRIS. Han kjenner seg litt bekymret.  
ISAK: Even, tror du på karma?  
EVEN: Karma?  
ISAK: Ja altså, at hvis du gjør noe galt, så kommer det til å skje noe galt med deg?  
EVEN rister på hodet.  
EVEN: Jeg tror ikke verden fungerer sånn. Da hadde ikke Trump blitt president ass.  
ISAK ler, og føler seg litt lettere. Kanskje forholdet mellom han og EVEN kan fungere, selv om han har gjort tabber tidligere i livet.  
Moren til EVEN roper at maten er klar, og EVAK reiser seg for å gå inn på kjøkkenet.

16:30:

ISAK, EVEN og mammaen til Even sitter rundt kjøkkenbordet og prater. EVEN smiler bort til ISAK hele tiden, og kjenner på hvor stolt han er over at ISAK er kjæresten hans. Han merker tydelig at mammaen hans elsker ISAK, og er lykkelig over at de kommer så godt overens. Mobilen hans piper, og han tar den opp fra lomma. Plutselig kjenner han at det går kaldt nedover ryggen hans, og hjertet hopper over et slag. Han har fått en SMS fra Mikael...

17:16.

ISAK har dratt hjem til kollektivet, og EVEN sitter alene på rommet sitt hjemme. Han ser på SMSen fra MIKAEL, og kjenner at det knyter seg i magen. Hvorfor tar han kontakt nå? De har ikke sett hverandre siden juni i fjor, og det er enda lenger siden de har snakket sammen. Han legger hodet i hendene, og tenker tilbake på det siste året på Bakka. EVEN og MIKAEL var best buddies, de hang sammen hver dag og fant på mye morsomt. Men MIKAEL hadde backet ut etter den maniske perioden til EVEN, den verste maniske perioden han har hatt hittil. MIKAEL avviste EVEN blankt, og var helt tydelig på at han ikke ville ha noe mer med EVEN å gjøre. 

EVEN kjenner at magen knyter seg bare ved tanken, men bestemmer seg likevel for å finne ut hva MIKAEL vil...

18:03:

EVEN sitter alene på benken hvor han og MIKAEL har avtalt å møtes. Han puster tungt, og er nervøs for å treffe sin gamle bestekompis igjen. Egentlig avtalte de å møtes 18:30, men EVEN ville være ute i god tid. Plutselig ser han MIKAEL komme gående mot benken, han var tydeligvis ikke den eneste...

MIKAEL: Halla Even.  
EVEN gir MIKAEL et håndtrykk.  
EVEN: Halla.  
MIKAEL setter seg ned på benken ved siden av EVEN, og finner frem en joint.  
MIKAEL: Vil du ha?  
EVEN: Neiass, ellers takk.  
MIKAEL røyker, og begge sitter i stillhet en stund.

EVEN: Hvorfor ville du møte meg?  
MIKAEL ser på EVEN med et alvorlig blikk.  
MIKAEL: Jeg vil gjerne forklare hva som skjedde, hvorfor jeg dyttet deg bort.  
EVEN ser på MIKAEL, men sier ingenting. Han venter på at MIKAEL skal fortsette.  
MIKAEL: Jeg digget å henge med deg, Even. Vi fant på så utrolig mye gøy, og du var min aller beste kompis.  
EVEN nikker.  
MIKAEL: Men da du ble manisk, så visste jeg ikke hva jeg skulle gjøre... Den gangen på festen til Lina vet du, da du fortalte meg hva du følte, jeg fikk helt panikk.  
EVEN ser ned i bakken, og kjenner at skammen sprer seg.  
MIKAEL: Men grunnen til at jeg fikk panikk, var at jeg følte det på akkurat samme måte.  
EVEN ser bort på MIKAEL med hevede øyenbryn.  
EVEN: Serr?  
MIKAEL: Ja... Jeg var dritforelsket i deg, Even. Men jeg var ikke klar for å innrømme det overfor meg selv en gang. Jeg ville leve i troa om at jeg var heterofil, og skammet meg over følelsene mine.  
EVEN kjenner at noe knyter seg i magen igjen. Dette hadde han ikke forventet.  
MIKAEL: Men jeg er klar nå, Even. Jeg har fortalt foreldrene mine at jeg liker gutter, og er endelig klar for å være åpen om det. Jeg er klar for deg, Even.  
EVEN kjenner panikken spre seg i kroppen. Hva skal han si nå? Han tenker på ISAK, søte uskyldige ISAK. Han aner ikke at EVEN sitter her på en benk sammen med MIKAEL, og snakker om følelser. Han kjenner den dårlige samvittigheten spre seg i kroppen. Men før han rekker å reagere, lener MIKAEL seg frem og kysser EVEN på munnen....

18:10:

EVEN trekker seg unna med én gang og reiser seg fra benken. Han kjenner fortvilelsen spre seg i kroppen.   
EVEN: Hva er det du gjør??  
MIKAEL: Hørte du ikke hva jeg sa? Jeg er klar nå, Even.  
EVEN rister på hodet, og tenker på ISAK.  
EVEN: Mikael... jeg er lei for det, men jeg er ikke interessert... Ja, jeg var litt småbetatt av deg på Bakka, men jeg elsker kjæresten min over alt på jord.  
MIKAEL hever øyenbrynene.  
MIKAEL: Sonja?  
EVEN smiler: Nei, ikke Sonja. Han heter Isak, og er det beste som har hendt meg.  
MIKAEL nikker og ser ned i bakken.  
EVEN: Sorry ass, men jeg tror jeg må gå nå.

EVEN kjenner plutselig et intenst og lidenskapelig behov for å se ISAK. Han løper nedover gaten i retning leiligheten til ISAK, og håper med hele seg at ISAK kan tilgi ham for det som nettopp skjedde.

 

18:40:

EVEN låser seg inn i kollektivet, og ser at ISAK sitter alene i stua. ISAK reiser seg med én gang han hører EVEN, og tar armene rundt midjen hans.

ISAK: Halla baby.  
EVEN lener seg ned og gir ISAK en hard og lang klem.  
ISAK: Baby... er det noe galt?  
EVEN ser alvorlig på ISAK.  
EVEN: Vi må snakke sammen.  
ISAK kjenner at redselen sprer seg i kroppen.   
ISAK: Ok.

De setter seg i sofaen, og EVEN holder hendene på låret til ISAK. ISAK sitter stille og venter på at EVEN skal fortelle hva som skjer.  
EVEN: Jeg har nettopp møtt Mikael.  
ISAK hever øyenbrynene.  
ISAK: Oii... prata du med han?  
EVEN: Ja, asså, vi møttes ikke tilfeldig. Vi avtalte å møtes, han sendte meg en melding.  
ISAK kjenner noe knyte seg i magen igjen.  
ISAK: Ok....  
EVEN: Jeg var nysgjerrig på hva han ville, så jeg sa ja til å møtes. Han fortalte at han er forelsket i meg, og vil være sammen med meg.

ISAK ser ned, og kjenner en intens følelse av sorg og fortvilelse spre seg i kroppen.  
EVEN: Jeg visste ikke hva jeg skulle si, også plutselig lente han seg frem for å kysse meg.   
ISAK ser opp med store øyne.  
EVEN: Men jeg dyttet ham bort med én gang.   
ISAK nikker og sitter stille en stund.

ISAK: Har du følelser for han også?  
EVEN rister på hodet.  
EVEN: Nei, jeg har ikke følelser for noen andre enn deg. Jeg fortalte Mikael at jeg ikke er interessert, og løp for å finne deg...  
ISAK smiler, men EVEN ser redd og trist ut.  
EVEN: Er du sur?  
ISAK: Nei... er du?  
EVEN hever øyenbrynene.  
EVEN: Er du ikke sur?  
ISAK rister på hodet.  
ISAK: Det var ikke din feil at han kysset deg. Takk for at du fortalte det.  
EVEN puster lettet ut og legger hodet i hendene.  
EVEN: Jeg var så redd for at jeg hadde fucket til alt nå.  
ISAK smiler.  
ISAK: Du har ikke fucket til noe som helst, men jeg hadde satt pris på om du fortalte det til meg før du dro for å treffe han.  
EVEN nikker.  
EVEN: Jeg er så lei for det baby. Jeg elsker deg så høyt, og vil være sammen med deg for alltid.  
ISAK kjenner en ubeskrivelig glede i kroppen.  
ISAK: Ikke tenk på det Evy. Det er meg og deg nå, ikke sant?  
EVEN nikker.  
EVEN: Meg og deg for alltid, baby.

19:38:

ISAK og EVEN ligger nakne i senga i kollektivet. De har nettopp hatt intens og lidelskapelig sex, og ISAK føler seg utrolig lykkelig. Han ser bort på EVEN som er svett, smilende og sexy.  
EVEN: Fy faen, det var deilig.  
ISAK kjenner en følelse av kjærlighet og glede spre seg i kroppen.  
EVEN smiler ømt og kysser ISAK forsiktig.  
EVEN: Jeg elsker deg så høyt.  
ISAK: Og jeg elsker deg.  
Begge ligger i ro en stund og nyter følelsen av nærhet og trygghet.

EVEN: Det ser ut som du har fått en melding.  
ISAK: å?  
ISAK strekker seg etter mobilen og leser meldingen fra VILDE. Han fryser til og kjenner at det går kaldt nedover ryggen.

"Beklager Isak, men jeg så Even kysse en annen gutt i dag"

EVEN: Hvem er det fra?  
ISAK ser alvorlig bort på EVEN og gir ham telefonen. EVEN sperrer opp øynene når han leser meldingen, og ser bort på ISAK.  
EVEN: Det er ikke sant. Han kysset meg, jeg kysset ikke han.  
ISAK nikker, men kjenner seg plutselig litt usikker. Forteller EVEN sannheten?  
EVEN: Du tror meg ikke....  
ISAK: Jo, jeg tror deg. Men... dette er bare så sykt typisk Vilde ass.  
EVEN går på badet for å vaske seg, og ISAK bestemmer seg for å svare VILDE mens EVEN er borte.

20:10:

ISAK vet ikke hva han skal tro, eller hva han skal gjøre. Han ligger i senga og tenker på meldingen fra VILDE. Hva er sannheten? EVEN kommer ut fra badet og merker at noe er galt. Han setter seg på sengekanten.

EVEN: Hva tenker du på baby?  
ISAK: Jeg bare... tenker på det kysset.  
EVEN sukker.  
EVEN: Det var ikke et kyss... eller, han kyssa meg. Men jeg trakk meg unna, og reiste meg opp med én gang. Jeg sverger.   
ISAK nikker.  
ISAK: Jeg hater tanken på at noen andre kysser deg.  
EVEN: Det forstår jeg godt ass. Hadde hata det om noen andre kyssa deg også.  
EVEN kjenner frustrasjonen vokse inni seg.   
EVEN: Har du hørt noe mer fra Vilde?  
ISAK nikker og viser meldingene til EVEN.  
EVEN legger seg ned i senga og holder rundt ISAK.  
EVEN: Hun så bort, så da vet hun egentlig ikke hva som skjedde. Jeg trakk meg unna, og reiste meg opp. Det er sannheten.   
ISAK ser EVEN dypt inn i øynene, og leter etter et svar. Snakker han sant?  
ISAK: Jeg tror deg.  
EVEN puster lettet ut.  
EVEN: Takk, kan vi glemme dette nå?  
ISAK nikker, og prøver å glemme den urolige følelsen i magen.

20:40:

EVEN står på badet og fikser håret. Han føler seg klar for en skikkelig fest, og gleder seg til å vise frem ISAK til barndomskompisene. Fine, deilige, sexy Isak som han elsker så høyt. Han går ut fra badet og ser at ISAK ligger på sofaen, fremdeles i joggebuksa.

EVEN: Er du ikke klar, vi skal jo dra snart?  
ISAK: Jeg er ikke helt i form ass, tror bare jeg chiller hjemme.   
EVEN: å... går det greit med deg?  
ISAK: Jada, bare føler for en rolig kveld alene.  
EVEN nikker.  
EVEN: Vil du at jeg skal bli her sammen med deg?  
ISAK: Neiass, tror bare jeg går å legger meg.  
EVEN: OK, men da blir jeg ikke lenge borte, så kan jeg skjemme deg litt bort når jeg kommer hjem.  
ISAK: Jeg er egentlig veldig sliten, og du kommer bare til å vekke meg når du kommer hjem... så er kanskje best at du sover hjemme hos deg selv ass.  
EVEN hever øyenbrynene.  
EVEN: Sikker?  
ISAK: mhm.  
EVEN: OK, men da snakkes vi i morgen?  
ISAK nikker.  
EVEN går ut av leiligheten med en vond klump i magen.

20:47:

EVEN sitter i trappa utenfor kollektivet og tenker. Hvordan kan han bevise for ISAK at han forteller sannheten? Han hater følelsen av å ha skuffet kjæresten sin. Det er helt tydelig at ISAK er veldig veldig såret og lei seg, selv om han ikke vil innrømme det. EVEN tar opp mobiltelefonen, og bestemmer seg for å sende en sangtekst til ISAK. Han vet at ISAK ikke alltid forstår hva han mener med disse tekstene, men bestemmer seg for å prøve likevel.

21:17:

ISAK ligger i senga i kollektivet og ser på meldingen fra EVEN. Han vet at EVEN prøver å være romantisk, men ISAK føler seg veldig usikker. Er MIKAEL på festen sammen med EVEN? Hva gjør de akkurat nå?

Det banker på soveromsdøra og NOORA kommer inn.  
ISAK: å, halla Noora. Jeg trodde jeg var alene hjemme.  
NOORA: Ja, kom nettopp hjem. Men du... Even sitter i trappa utenfor. Han ba meg om å ikke si noe, men tenkte at du ville vite det. Har dere kranglet?  
ISAK hever øyenbrynene og kjenner en lettelse spre seg i kroppen. Så han dro ikke på festen likevel.  
ISAK: Ja... eller nei. Vi har hatt en liten uenighet. Takk for at du sa ifra.  
NOORA snur seg og går ut av soverommet til ISAK. 

ISAK skifter til jeans og skjorte, fikser håret fort og går ut av leiligheten. Der sitter EVEN i trappa med hodet i hendene.  
ISAK: Halla.  
EVEN ser opp: Halla.  
ISAK: Hvor lenge har du vært her ute?  
EVEN: Siden jeg gikk ut av leiligheten for en halvtime siden.  
ISAK smiler: Hva gjør du på da?  
EVEN: Venter på at du skal svare på meldingen min. Fikk du den?  
ISAK nikker og EVEN smiler.  
EVEN: Så fin du er, hvor skal du?  
ISAK: På fest. Skal endelig møte barndomskompisene til typen min.  
EVEN smiler bredt.  
EVEN: Er det sant? Blir du med?  
ISAK nikker.  
EVEN reiser seg og tar armene hardt rundt ISAK.  
EVEN: Tusen takk baby, du er verdens beste.

21:57:

ISAK og EVEN sitter i sofaen på festen og prater med noen av kompisene til EVEN. De kommer godt overens, og ISAK er veldig glad for at EVEN virker så stolt. De holder hverandre i hendene, og ISAK smiler fra øre til øre. Hvordan kunne han tvile på at EVEN elsker han? 

Det er høy musikk og mange folk i leiligheten. EVEN og kompisen diskuterer en felles bekjent, og ISAK benytter anledningen til å se seg rundt i rommet. Han får øye på en fyr med mørkt hår i andre siden av rommet som stirrer på dem. Har ikke ISAK sett han før? Plutselig går det opp for han, det er MIKAEL. ISAK lener seg inntil EVEN og hvisker.  
ISAK: Mikael er her...   
EVEN ser opp og får øye på MIKAEL. Han ser på ISAK.  
EVEN: Går det bra, vil du gå?  
ISAK rister på hodet.  
ISAK: Det går bra ass.   
EVEN smiler og lener seg frem for å kysse ISAK lidelskapelig. 

ISAK merker at noen setter seg ned ved siden av dem og snur seg rundt. Der sitter MIKAEL.  
MIKAEL: Halla, du må være Isak?  
ISAK: Ja, halla.  
MIKAEL og ISAK tar hverandre i hånda.  
MIKAEL: Så.. har Even fortalt deg at han kysset meg like lidenskapelig før i dag?  
ISAK ser bort på EVEN, og det er tydelig at EVEN holder på å klikke.  
EVEN roper: Jeg kysset deg IKKE! Det var DU som kysset MEG, og jeg likte det IKKE!  
MIKAEL hever øyenbrynene og reiser seg.  
MIKAEL: Chill da, jeg bare tulla.  
EVEN reiser seg og går etter MIKAEL.   
EVEN: Hvordan kan du komme hit og si sånt til kjæresten min? Jeg fortalte deg hvor mye han betyr for meg.  
MIKAEL: Herregud, er du manisk igjen eller? Du er ikke helt god ass.  
MIKAEL snur seg og går.

ISAK reiser seg og holder rundt EVEN.  
ISAK: Herregud, for en drittfyr.  
EVEN nikker.  
ISAK smiler: Du hadde ikke så god smak før du møtte meg ass.  
EVEN ser på ISAK med hevede øyenbryn, og begge bryter ut i latter.  
EVEN: Og det sier DU? Hva med Emma, frøken «Homser er så syyyykt lættis».  
ISAK ler og dytter EVEN forsiktig.  
ISAK: Du vet at jeg ikke var keen på Emma da.  
EVEN smiler: Det vet jeg. Du hadde kun øyne for meg.  
ISAK: Stemmer det.  
EVEN lener seg ned og kysser ISAK igjen.  
EVEN: Hva sier du til at vi tar oss en tur inn på badet?  
ISAK hever øyenbrynene og smiler.  
ISAK: Det høres ut som en god plan.

22:56:

ISAK og EVEN sniker seg ut fra festen, og går hånd og hånd hjemover. 

EVEN: Ble du lei deg for det greiene med Mikael?  
ISAK: Nei ass.  
EVEN: Jeg fatter ikke hva greia hans er. Han var alltid så hyggelig før.  
ISAK nikker.  
ISAK: Sikkert bare sjalu ass. Skjønner jo det da, jeg er jo dritheldig.   
EVEN smiler og holder rundt skuldrene til ISAK.  
EVEN: Det er jeg som er heldig. Alle kompisene mine digga deg.   
ISAK: Tror du?  
EVEN: Ja, det var veldig tydelig.  
ISAK smiler fornøyd. Han likte kompisene til EVEN også, og likte å høre søte historier om da EVEN var yngre. ISAK føler seg lykkelig og mer forelsket enn noen gang. Han stopper og drar EVEN til deg for et mykt kyss.  
ISAK: mmm, du har verdens beste lepper.  
EVEN ler.  
EVEN: Jeg tror vi må skynde oss hjem ass, for hvis ikke må jeg kle av oss her og nå. Og jeg har jo egentlig lovet deg å ikke være naken i offentligheten igjen.  
ISAK ler og drar EVEN med seg. Sammen løper de hjemover.


	4. Julian Dahl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jeg prøver så godt jeg kan å kjempe imot, men jeg er så redd for at jeg er i ferd med å få en ny manisk periode"

Søndag 00:53:

ISAK og EVEN ligger sammen i senga i kollektivet. EVEN holder armen rundt ISAK, og ISAK smiler fra øre til øre.

EVEN: Ansiktet ditt er vakreste i verden.  
ISAK rødmer og ser ned.  
EVEN: Du vet virkelig ikke hvor fin du er du...  
ISAK: Sier du! Du er jo drithot. Jeg er bare helt normal.  
EVEN: Du er det motsatte av normal. Du er unik. Jeg har tenkt litt på en låt som minner meg om deg.

EVEN begynner å synge:  
«You walked into the room, and now my heart has been stolen. You took me back in time to when I was unbroken. Now you're all I want, and I knew it from the very first moment.».

ISAK smiler og kjenner den varme følelsen spre seg i kroppen.   
ISAK: Hvordan visste du egentlig at det var meg du ville ha?  
EVEN: Det var bare en følelse jeg fikk første gang jeg så deg, og den følelsen ble sterkere og sterkere. Spesielt den dagen du ble med meg hjem, og vi lagde ostesmørbrød, røyka og prata i flere timer. Den dagen gjorde meg helt sikker på at det var deg jeg ville ha.  
ISAK ser ned og tenker.  
ISAK: Hvorfor kyssa du Sonja så lidelskapelig rett foran meg da?  
EVEN sukker og tenker.  
EVEN: Jeg har lurt på det samme selv. Jeg prøvde å se etter en reaksjon i ansiktet ditt da jeg sa «Dette er Sonja, dama mi», men du så helt likegyldig ut. Jeg fikk litt noja, og tenkte at jeg bare innbilte meg den ekstreme kjemien mellom oss.  
ISAK nikker: Jeg ville ikke vise hvor overrasket og såret jeg ble.  
EVEN ser alvorlig ut.  
EVEN: Unnskyld for det.  
ISAK ler: Du har ingenting å si unnskyld for, Even. Du kyssa bare dama de.  
EVEN: Ja, men jeg visste allerede da at det forholdet aldri kom til å vare. Det eneste jeg var usikker på, var om du følte det samme som meg.  
ISAK: Det gjorde jeg.  
EVEN smiler.  
EVEN: Det har jeg heldigvis funnet ut.  
ISAK ler.

EVEN trekker ISAK enda nærmere og tvinner fingrene sine inn i hans.  
EVEN: Jeg vet at jeg sa det med nakenbryllup og sånn da jeg var manisk, men jeg håper virkelig at vi en dag kan gifte oss.  
ISAK hever øyenbrynene og smiler.  
EVEN: Ja, ikke sånn nå liksom, men en gang. Jeg klarer ikke å se for meg livet uten deg ved min side.  
ISAK kjenner en intens følelse av lykke og kjærlighet, og hvisker inn i øret til EVEN.  
ISAK: Ingenting hadde gjort meg mer lykkelig.

Søndag 10:53:

ISAK våkner og sniker seg ut av senga. Han prøver å være rolig for å ikke vekke EVEN, og går inn på kjøkkenet for å lage frokost. Han tenker på samtalen de hadde i går kveld, om bryllup og fremtiden. ISAK smiler. Han vet at EVEN bare mente én gang langt frem i tid, men han føler likevel at det var en slags kjærlighetserklæring. Tenk at EVEN elsker ham høyt nok til å se for seg fremtiden sammen. Hva har han gjort for å fortjene dette? ISAK kjenner at det kribler i hele kroppen. Kanskje de én dag kjøper seg hus sammen, og adopterer noen barn? ISAK smiler for seg selv. Han vet at det er teit å tenke så langt frem i tid, men klarer ikke å la være. Det er noe med EVEN som får han til å føle seg elsket og ønsket, på en måte som han aldri før har opplevd. 

I dag skal ISAK være med EVEN i familieselskap, og hilse på hele slekta. Det er stort, og ISAK kjenner seg litt nervøs. Men han føler seg likevel trygg på at EVEN kommer til å passe godt på ham. Han smiler. 

EVEN: Hva er det du smiler sånn av?  
ISAK snur seg, overrasket.  
ISAK: Å, er du våken!?  
EVEN: Klarer ikke å sove uten deg ass.  
EVEN kommer nærmere og presser seg mot ISAK med et lidenskapelig og sultent kyss. Han tar hånda under t-skjorta til ISAK.  
EVEN smiler: Har vi litt tid før vi må dra?  
ISAK ser på klokka.  
ISAK: Vi har litt over én time.  
EVEN gliser: Mer enn nok tid.  
Han drar ISAK med seg tilbake til soverommet.

12:03:

EVEN og ISAK er snart klare for familieselskap hos tanten til EVEN. Begge har på skjorte og finbukse, og de står på badet for å fikse håret.  
ISAK: Skal vi ta med badebukse til tanta de?  
EVEN ler godt.  
EVEN: Tror ikke vi trenger det. Tante Julie har ingenting imot at vi bader nakne.   
Begge ler, og EVEN lener seg ned for å kysse ISAK forsiktig.  
EVEN: Er du nervøs?  
ISAK: Ja ass. Håper jo at de liker meg da.  
EVEN: Det er jeg helt sikker på at de kommer til å gjøre.  
ISAK smiler.

De kler på seg og går ut av leiligheten. Det er en kald søndag formiddag. EVEN holder trygt rundt skuldrene til ISAK, mens ISAK holder hånda rundt midjen til EVEN. De går i stillhet en stund.  
ISAK: Hun tanta de, det var hun som skulle gi deg noe greier til bursdagen, var det ikke?  
EVEN nikker.  
EVEN: Hun skal gi meg en egen sesong av favorittserien min.  
ISAK smiler: Snilt av henne da.  
EVEN smiler: Ja, hun er guru ass.

Begge går inn på trikken, og setter seg ned.   
ISAK: Du er heldig som har et så godt forhold til familien din.  
EVEN blir alvorlig.  
EVEN: Har du prata noe med mammaen din?  
ISAK rister på hodet: Bare litt på SMS. Tenkte kanskje å ringe henne en dag, men jeg vet ikke.  
EVEN smiler oppmuntrende.  
EVEN: Det synes jeg du skal gjøre. Jeg tror hun hadde blitt veldig glad.  
ISAK ser ned. Han vet at EVEN har rett, men det er likevel vanskelig å ta det skrittet. Han håper ikke EVENs familie vil stille for mange spørsmål om familien og foreldrene hans. Han bestemmer seg for å ikke ta sorgene på forskudd, og lener seg frem for å kysse EVEN.

 

13:59:

ISAK og EVEN er på vei hjem fra familieselskap. De har hatt det veldig hyggelig, spist litt kake og drukket kaffe. Hele familien til EVEN tok imot ISAK med åpne armer, og ISAK føler seg lykkelig.

EVEN: Hva sier du til å dra innom Macern?  
ISAK smiler: Høres ut som en perfekt plan.  
De går inn på Macern, bestiller burgere og setter seg ned. EVEN ser seg rundt og får øye på en han gjenkjenner.  
EVEN: Han der går på Nissen.  
Gutten kommer bort og gir EVEN et håndtrykk.  
EVEN: Halla.  
GUTTEN: Halla.  
Han tar ISAK i hånda og hilser.  
GUTTEN: Julian.  
ISAK: Isak.   
ISAK er helt sikker på at han har sett Julian før.  
JULIAN: Går det greit om jeg setter meg ned?  
EVEN: Sure.

EVEN og JULIAN prater en stund om skolen, og noen felles bekjente. JULIAN ser bort på ISAK hele tiden og smiler, og ISAK kjenner seg litt ukomfortabel. Til slutt reiser JULIAN seg opp og ser på ISAK.  
JULIAN: Så Isak, kunne jeg fått telefonnummeret ditt?  
ISAK: Telefonnummeret mitt? Hvorfor det?  
JULIAN ler: Så jeg kan ta kontakt med deg vel.  
ISAK: Eh, okei.  
ISAK skriver ned nummeret sitt og gir det til JULIAN. Han går ut av restauranten, og EVEN og ISAK blir sittende igjen alene.

EVEN hever øyenbrynene, såret.  
EVEN: Hva skjedde nå?  
ISAK: Hva mener du?  
EVEN: Ga du nettopp nummeret ditt til en annen fyr rett foran ansiktet mitt?  
ISAK: Hæ? Han er jo kompisen din?  
EVEN: Han er ikke kompisen min.. Jeg husket ikke hva han het en gang da han kom bort hit.  
ISAK: å.  
EVEN ser alvorlig på ISAK.  
EVEN: Jeg må seriøst begynne å følge med på deg ass, hvis du skal dele ut telefonnummeret ditt til alle gutter som spør.  
ISAK rødmer litt, og føler seg smigret over oppmerksomheten. Han er helt sikker på at han har sett eller møtt Julian før, men klarer ikke å huske hvor.

ISAK og JULIAN sender hverandre noen meldinger, og ISAK sier ja til å hjelpe ham med biologileksene, til tross for advarsler fra EVEN.

17:27:

ISAK er alene hjemme i kollektivet og venter på JULIAN. Han tenker på meldingen fra EVEN, om at JULIAN er ute etter noe mer. Men ISAK hadde allerede avtalt å hjelpe han, og bestemte seg derfor for å gjøre det beste ut av situasjonen. Det ringer på døra, og ISAK går for å åpne. JULIAN smiler bredt og henger fra seg yttertøyet.

JULIAN: Halla Isak, fint å se deg igjen.  
ISAK smiler litt usikker. Han ser ned og oppdager at JULIAN holder en biologibok i hånda. Han puster lettet ut.   
ISAK: Vi kan sette oss inn på kjøkkenet og begynne med den oppgaven din.  
JULIAN smiler og nikker. Han finner frem boka og blar seg frem til oppgaven.  
JULIAN: Det er denne jeg sliter med. Har du peiling?  
ISAK: Jaja, dette er enkelt. Jeg skal hjelpe deg.  
De sitter en stund og jobber med oppgaven. ISAK synes det er gøy, og elsker å briljere. JULIAN forteller en vits, og ISAK ler høyt. De utveksler et blikk og JULIAN smiler. ISAK ser fort ned og rødmer. Han kjenner seg plutselig veldig usikker, prøver JULIAN å flørte? Hadde EVEN rett likevel?

17:37:

EVEN er hjemme hos foreldrene, og prøver å konsentrere seg om en innlevering i engelsk. Han ser på klokka, og tenker på hva som skjer i kollektivet. Han vet at han kan stole på ISAK, men stoler overhodet ikke på JULIAN. Han klarer ikke å sitte i ro, og bestemmer seg for å ta med engelskoppgaven bort til ISAK. Han småløper bortover gatene.

Søndag 18:06:  
JULIAN og ISAK sitter fremdeles på kjøkkenet. De er ferdig med biologioppgaven, men sitter å prater. ISAK kjenner at han koser seg. JULIAN er morsom, og ISAK ler mye. 

EVEN låser seg inn, og hører latteren til ISAK med én gang. Han ser inn på kjøkkenet og bråstopper når han ser ISAK. ISAK sitter med en øl i hånda og ler. JULIAN blunker sjarmerende til ISAK. 

EVEN: Halla.  
ISAK ser opp, overrasket.  
ISAK: Halla.  
JULIAN hever øyenbrynene.  
JULIAN: Halla Even, hva gjør du her?  
EVEN: Ehh, jeg hadde tenkt til å besøke kjæresten min, men han er tydeligvis opptatt.  
EVEN ser på ISAK.  
ISAK: Jeg er ikke opptatt. Jeg.... vi ble ferdig med oppgaven, så bestemte vi oss for å ta en øl. Vil du ha?  
EVEN: Nei ass, tror jeg stikker. 

EVEN går med raske skritt nedover trappene, og ISAK løper etter.  
ISAK: Even? Hvorfor går du?  
EVEN stopper og ser på ISAK.  
EVEN: Hvorfor tror du? Vil du at jeg skal sitte å se på at du flørter med han der?  
ISAK: Jeg flørter ikke, Even. Vi bare prater sammen.  
EVEN rister på hodet.  
EVEN: Du kan gjøre hva du vil, Isak. Jeg gidder ikke det her mer. Vi snakkes.   
EVEN går og ISAK står igjen alene i trappa.

18:56:

ISAK står utenfor leiligheten til EVENs foreldre. Han kjenner seg usikker. Er det best å holde seg unna? Skal han la EVEN være i fred? Han bestemmer seg for å ringe på, og moren til EVEN åpner døra.

MOREN smiler: Hei Isak.  
ISAK: Hei. Er Even her?  
MOREN rynker brynene.  
MOREN: Nei, han er ikke her. Trodde han var hos deg?  
ISAK: Åja, nei han var ikke hos meg. Men da kommer han sikkert snart, takk for hjelpen. 

ISAK går nedover gaten igjen. Hvor er EVEN? Hvorfor svarer han ikke på meldingene?

 

21:34:  
ISAK går ut av kollektivet og langs gatene i Oslo. Han leter etter EVEN, selv om han vet at det er veldig usannsynlig å støte på noen tilfeldig i Oslo. Han tenker på månedene siden han møtte EVEN, alle oppturene og nedturene. Hva er grunnen til at alt er så voldsomt og dramatisk hele tiden? Han tenker på det han sa til EVA. «Det at det er så bra når det er bra, er jo også grunnen til at det er så dårlig når det er dårlig». 

Han ender opp på Nissen, og setter seg på benken hvor han og EVEN prata sammen for første gang. Hvor er EVEN? ISAK føler oppriktig at han ikke har gjort noe galt. Han var ærlig med EVEN om at han skulle hjelpe JULIAN med en skoleoppgave, og har ikke prøvd å skjule noe. Vet ikke EVEN at ISAK elsker han? Hvorfor gir han opp forholdet deres så lett? 

ISAK blir sittende en lang stund, og han føler seg ensom og tom innvendig. Han reiser seg for å gå, og ser en skikkelse som står å ser på ham på avstand. Er det EVEN? ISAK går nærmere, og ser det triste ansiktet til gutten han elsker. Han tar armene rundt halsen til EVEN og holder fast i en hard klem.

ISAK: Herregud, Even. Jeg har vært så redd. Hvor har du vært?  
EVEN ser ned.  
EVEN: Jeg trengte litt tid for meg selv.  
ISAK ser på EVEN. Han lurer på om han skal be om unnskyldning, men føler ikke at han har noe å be om unnskyldning for.  
ISAK: Du kan ikke bare forsvinne på denne måten, Even.  
EVEN ser trist ut.  
EVEN: Jeg må fortelle deg noe, Isak.   
ISAK: Å?  
ISAK kjenner at noe knyter seg i magen. Han tar EVEN i hånda og de setter seg på benken.

EVEN: Jeg har merket i det siste at jeg har.... forandret meg. Jeg prøver så godt jeg kan å kjempe imot, men jeg er så redd for at jeg er i ferd med å få en ny manisk periode. Ikke at jeg er manisk nå altså, men jeg kjenner at noe er i ferd med å skje. Jeg sliter med å styre følelsene mine, og har vanskeligheter med å sitte i ro.  
ISAK ser alvorlig på EVEN.  
ISAK: Hvorfor har du ikke sagt noe?  
EVEN: Jeg ville ikke skremme deg eller såre deg. Plutselig fikk jeg det for meg at det var best om jeg holdt meg unna deg, og brukte Julian som en dårlig unnskyldning.  
ISAK rister på hodet og holder hardt rundt EVEN.  
ISAK: Du må aldri aldri aldri gjøre det der igjen. Jeg vil være der for deg, alltid. Uansett om du er manisk, deprimert eller noe midt i mellom, så vil jeg være der. OK?  
EVEN nikker.


	5. Jævla homo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De dyttet ham, lo og kalte ham ”jævla homo” og ”jævla pervo".

Mandag 18:14:

ISAK og EVEN sitter på rommet til EVEN, og jobber med skoleoppgaver. EVEN ble hjemme fra skolen i dag, og ISAK har hatt vondt i magen hele dagen. Han har tenkt på hva som skjer, og om EVEN er i ferd med å bli manisk eller ikke. Han ser bort på EVEN, og ser at han beveger den ene foten frem og tilbake, frem og tilbake, på en måte som gjør det tydelig at han har problemer med å sitte i ro. ISAK kjenner seg usikker. Han sendte EVEN noen meldinger i løpet av dagen, men synes det er så vanskelig å finne balansen mellom å være omsorgsfull, og å være overbeskyttende og kontrollerende.

EVEN ser opp, og ser dypt inn i øynene til ISAK.  
EVEN: Hva tenker du på?  
ISAK: Bare tenker på deg.  
EVEN hever øyenbrynene og smiler.  
EVEN: Bare fine tanker håper jeg.  
ISAK smiler sitt mest sjarmerende smil og nikker.  
ISAK: Umulig å tenke noe annet enn fint om deg.   
EVEN legger ned boka og setter seg helt inntil ISAK. Han legger hodet på skulderen til kjæresten sin, og lukker øynene. ISAK stryker ham over håret.  
ISAK spør usikkert: Hvordan... ehh, hvordan føler du deg?  
EVEN reiser seg opp.   
EVEN: Jeg føler meg egentlig bra. Litt rastløs, men det er ikke sikkert at det betyr at jeg blir manisk igjen. Du trenger ikke å bekymre deg, Isak.  
ISAK nikker og ser ned.  
ISAK: Men jeg bekymrer meg likevel.  
EVEN smiler: Ja, det vet jeg.

De ser hverandre inn i øynene, og EVEN får en plutselig trang til å uttrykke for ISAK hvor mye det betyr. Hvor mye HAN betyr, og hvor viktig han er. EVEN trekker pusten og ser dypt inn i øynene til ISAK.

EVEN: Som du vet så... har jeg opplevd noen ganger å bli svikta på grunn av sykdommen min. Jeg har blitt ledd av, latterliggjort, forlatt av min beste venn og har opplevd at dama mi oppførte seg som en kontrollerende mor.   
ISAK nikker med et alvorlig blikk.  
EVEN: Du er den første som bare.... er der for meg. Når jeg trenger det. Du viser omsorg uten å kvele meg.  
ISAK smiler. Han tenker at det er det fineste komplimentet han har fått i sitt liv, for inni seg føler han seg langt fra selvsikker. Dette er veldig nytt, og han prøver å gjøre alt så riktig som mulig. 

EVEN lener seg frem og stryker nesen sin mot nesen til ISAK. ISAK kjenner at hjertet pumper hardt, og han trekker pusten før EVEN gir ham et ømt, lidenskapelig og kjærlig kyss. ISAK kjenner at det bruser i kroppen. Det bruser av kjærlighet, omsorg og kåthet. Hvordan kan han ikke bli kåt av at EVEN ser på ham på den måten? Det er tydelig at EVEN føler det samme, for han drar ISAK med seg bort til senga, presser han ned og legger seg over ham. ISAK kjenner at EVEN er hard, og han klorer fingrene inn i ryggen til gutten han elsker.

20:31: 

ISAK og EVEN sitter på kjøkkenet hjemme hos EVEN. De prater om alt og ingenting, og surfer på hver sin PC.   
EVEN: Leste du forresten at homofile og lesbiske par nå kan gifte seg i kirka?  
ISAK ser opp og smiler.  
ISAK: Er det et hint?  
EVEN ler: Nei ass, bare synes det er fint.  
ISAK smiler: Enig.  
EVEN: Det er et tegn på at de likestiller vår kjærlighet med kjærligheten mellom en mann og en kvinne, hvis du skjønner hva jeg mener?   
EVENs ordvalg får ISAK til å smile, «vår kjærlighet». Han lener seg frem og kysser de mye leppene til EVEN. Han merker at dette betyr mye for ham.  
ISAK: Har du... føler du at vi blir sett på som annerledes?  
EVEN: Ja, på en måte, men det betyr ikke noe. Vi vet jo hvor ekte kjærligheten vår er, og jeg trenger ikke en bekreftelsen fra en eller annen prest for å vite det. Men det er likevel fint at kirken nå godtar homofile og lesbiske bryllup. Litt rørende på en måte, fordi det er så sykt på tide. Synes du ikke?  
ISAK smiler og nikker.  
ISAK: Helt enig.

Tirsdag 15:34

ISAK sitter alene igjen på skolen og jobber med en innlevering. Han tenker på EVEN som ble hjemme fra skolen i dag også. Han vet at EVEN har legeerklæring, og ikke trenger å tenke på 10 %, men han er likevel bekymret. Hva gjør han hjemme hele dagen? Har han det bra inni seg? 

ISAK sukker, og prøver å konsentrere seg om fysikkoppgaven. Han ender opp med å åpne Google, og skriver «Hvordan hjelpe en med bipolar lidelse» og «Tegn på at man er i ferd med å bli manisk». Han finner mye informasjon til pårørende, og historier fra andre som har levd med en som er manisk depressiv. Han kjenner at noe knyter seg i magen. Er han virkelig klar for å ta på seg dette ansvaret? Han er bare 17 år, og skal være ung og bekymringsfri, men kjenner at hele dagene går til å bekymre seg for EVEN. Han legger hodet i hendene og sukker. Plutselig hører han at noen kommer inn i klasserommet.

JULIAN: Halla Isak.  
ISAK ser opp, overrasket.  
ISAK: Å, hei.  
JULIAN: Er alt OK eller? Du ser litt nedfor ut.  
ISAK: Jaja, alt er bra ass. Bare jobber med en fysikkoppgave.  
JULIAN nikker og setter seg ned.  
JULIAN: Kanskje jeg kan hjelpe deg, siden du hjalp meg med biologien? Fysikk er faget mitt.  
ISAK smiler takknemlig, og de jobber en stund med oppgaven. Begge prater, ler og skriver.  
ISAK: Takk ass, nå har jeg mer kontroll.  
JULIAN nikker, reiser seg og går.  
JULIAN: Ikke noe problem, vi ses!

ISAK blir sittende igjen alene og smiler. Han tenker at JULIAN virkelig er hyggelig, smart og morsom. Han tar frem Google igjen og skriver «Julian Dahl». Da går det plutselig et lys opp for ISAK. Julian Dahl, var ikke det han som stalket ISAK på sosiale medier i første klasse? ISAK ser opp, men JULIAN har allerede gått ut av skolen. Han kjenner en følelse av spenning spre seg i kroppen, men rister det av seg. Nå må han komme seg hjem til EVEN, og forsikre seg om at alt står bra til.

16:38:

Når ISAK kommer inn på rommet til EVEN, ligger EVEN på gulvet i fosterstilling. Han puster tungt, og det er tydelig at han har et slags angst- eller panikkanfall. ISAK kjenner en strøm av følelser gjennom kroppen; omsorg, tristhet, kjærlighet og omtanke. Han legger seg ned på gulvet ved siden av EVEN, og holder hardt rundt ham. EVEN kryper tett inntil brystet til ISAK, så tett han bare klarer.

ISAK kjenner på den ekstreme følelsen han får i kroppen. Han elsker EVEN med hver lille celle i kroppen sin. Han vil redde ham, hjelpe ham og være der, selv om han vet at det ikke er mulig å redde EVEN fra dette. Hvordan kunne han tenke at han ikke var klar, eller moden nok til den oppgaven? Han holder EVEN enda tettere inntil seg. ISAK lager myke, beroligende nynnelyder mens han stryker håret til EVEN. Endelig kjenner han at den anspente kroppen til EVEN blir roligere og roligere. ISAK føler for første gang at han er viktig, og at han virkelig kan gjøre en forskjell.

20:18

EVEN våkner og åpner øynene forsiktig. Han løfter hodet og ser ut i det tomme soverommet. Hva er klokka? Hvor lenge har han sovet? Han ser på mobilen, jøss det er sent. Ingen meldinger fra ISAK. Hvor er ISAK? Han var her da han sovnet, og EVEN kjenner plutselig et desperat behov for å se ansiktet hans. Han slår inn nummeret til ISAK, og holder telefonen til øret. Da hører han en mobiltelefon ringe i rommet. Ligger ISAK sin telefon her? Han rynker øyenbrynene, men akkurat da åpnes døra og ISAK kommer forsiktig inn i rommet. Han ser trøtt og sliten ut, men EVEN smiler så varmt han kan.

EVEN: Hei, der var du.  
ISAK smiler forsiktig: Du er våken... jeg bare prata litt med mammaen din.  
EVEN nikker: Kom hit.  
ISAK går bort og legger seg i senga ved siden av EVEN. EVEN legger hodet tett inntil ISAK.  
ISAK: Hvordan går det?  
EVEN: Det går fint, bare trengte å sove.  
ISAK nikker og de ligger i stillhet en stund.

ISAK: Hva... hva skjedde i dag?  
EVEN kjenner at det knyter seg i magen, og skammen sprer seg i kroppen.  
EVEN: Jeg bare... det har vært så mye i det siste. Jeg har vært konstant redd for å bli manisk, redd for å såre deg, redd for å skremme deg. Jeg har sovet dårlig, og kombinasjonen gjorde at jeg fikk panikk. Det har skjedd før og, men jeg føler meg mye bedre nå ass.  
ISAK nikker og stryker håret til EVEN.  
ISAK: Jeg skulle ønske du hadde ringt meg, så du ikke måtte ligge her alene.  
EVEN ser opp på ISAK med et alvorlig blikk.  
EVEN: Det er ikke din jobb å passe på meg... men jeg er veldig glad for at du er her.  
ISAK smiler ømt og lener seg bort for å kysse EVEN.  
EVEN kjenner det kribler i hele kroppen. Han elsker ISAK, og er så takknemlig for at denne gutten vil være her, til tross for sykdommen, til tross for usikkerheten og til tross for redselen ISAK må bære på hver eneste dag.

21:12:

ISAK og EVEN går hånd i hånd mot kollektivet. EVEN har pakket med seg klær, og skal bo hos ISAK resten av uken. Han vil så gjerne vise ISAK at livet kan gå videre som normalt, og at han ikke trenger å ta noen spesielle hensyn. ISAK går stille, dypt inne i sine egne tanker. Han stopper og ser bort på EVEN.

ISAK: Even... du vet han Julian?  
EVEN merker at det er noe ISAK har lyst til å fortelle. Han nikker oppmuntrende.  
EVEN: Ja?  
ISAK: Han... stalka meg på sosiale medier første året på Nissen ass. Jeg lurte på hvem han var, men har ikke hilst på han før vi traff han på Macern.   
EVEN hever øyenbrynene, og kjenner et lite stikk nederst i magen.  
EVEN: Stalket deg?   
ISAK: Ja, altså, han fulgte meg på insta, likte bilder, la meg til som venn og sånn. Uten at jeg visste hvem han var.  
EVEN nikker.  
EVEN: Hva tenker du om det?  
ISAK: Vet ikke ass.  
EVEN: Du vet ikke?  
ISAK: Nei asså, det er lenge siden. Tenkte bare å fortelle det, vil ikke skjule noe for deg.   
EVEN smiler, men kjenner en ubehagelig sjalusi inni seg. Han vet at ISAK bare er hans, men liker fremdeles ikke tanken på at andre gutter sikler på ISAK. Han bestemmer seg for å ikke si noe.  
EVEN: Takk for at du sa det, baby.  
ISAK smiler, lettet.  
ISAK: Hvis du kommer deg på sosiale medier så kan du også stalke meg.  
EVEN ler: Jasså?  
ISAK: Ja, du går glipp av sykt mye interessant på profilene mine ass.  
EVEN smiler: Jeg skal vurdere det.

Onsdag 08:04:

ISAK sitter på skolen ved siden av SANA, med PCen foran seg. Han skriver litt notater, og hører halvhjertet på det læreren sier. Han åpner Facebook, og scoller nedover. Plutselig får han en venneforespørsel, og trykker nysgjerrig på den. «Even Bech Næsheim har lagt deg til som venn» står det. ISAK blir veldig overrasket, og et stort smil sprer seg over hele ansiktet hans. Han aksepterer forespørselen og trykker seg inn på profilen til EVEN. Det er en helt nyopprettet profil, som foreløpig inneholder lite informasjon, men profilbildet er på plass. ISAK smiler enda bredere. Profilbildet er et bilde av ISAK og EVEN som sitter i sengen, mens EVEN holder armen rundt skulderen til ISAK og smiler ømt. ISAK kjenner en varme spre seg i kroppen. Tenk at EVEN vil vise alle at han er sammen med ISAK, ikke bare familien hans og alle på skolen, men absolutt alle brukerne på Facebook. ISAK kjenner seg lykkelig, og trykker «liker» på bildet. Da popper det opp en melding fra EVEN i Messenger. «Stalker du meg eller?». ISAK smiler lykkelig.

09:54:

ISAK kommer ut av klasserommet, og kjenner armen til EVEN som drar ham til seg. ISAK smiler, og kjenner forelskelsen i kroppen. De venter til alle har forlatt klasserommet, går inn og lukker døren. ISAK smiler til kjæresten sin.

ISAK: Jeg er SÅ glad for å se deg ass, visste ikke at du var på skolen.   
EVEN smiler tilbake og holder hendene rundt hodet til ISAK. Han lener seg frem og kysser ham forsiktig.  
ISAK: Så… du har fått deg Facebook?  
EVEN nikker og smiler.  
EVEN: Tenkte du ville like det?  
ISAK: Du tenkte rett.  
EVEN gliser og kysser ISAK igjen.

EVEN: Du hadde forresten rett.  
ISAK fornøyd: Selvfølgelig hadde jeg rett…. Om hva da?  
EVEN ler: Du er så fornøyd med deg selv nå. Du hadde rett om at jeg gikk glipp av mye spennende på Facebook-profilen din.  
ISAK: Å?  
EVEN: Ja. For eksempel at kjæresten min står som «singel».  
ISAK hever øyenbrynene.  
ISAK: Har ikke tenkt på å endre det.  
EVEN: Ikke? Du vil ikke vise at du er opptatt?  
ISAK ler: Jo ass, jeg bare… har ikke tenkt på det.

ISAK kjenner noe knyter seg i magen. EVEN er veldig åpen med alle om at han er sammen med ISAK, og er ikke flau over noe. ISAK er fremdeles litt usikker, og liker ikke helt tanken på at absolutt alle vet at han liker gutter, eller liker EVEN.   
EVEN merker at ISAK blir usikker, og holder ham tett inntil seg.  
EVEN: Du trenger ikke å endre noe hvis du ikke vil.  
ISAK: Det er ikke det at jeg ikke vil… Jeg bare, vet ikke. Jeg har mange barndomsvenner, og venner av foreldrene mine og sånn på Facebook. Ikke at jeg er flau over deg eller noe… Jeg bare…   
ISAK vet ikke hva han skal si, men EVEN forstår. Han nikker.  
EVEN: Ikke tenk på det.  
ISAK: Jeg kan jo fjerne at jeg er singel da? Uten å skrive hvem jeg er sammen med?  
EVEN nikker, kysser ISAK og går videre til neste time.

ISAK kjenner den dårlige samvittigheten som en klump i magen. Han vet at EVEN forstår, og at EVEN ikke vil presse ham til noe. Men problemet er at han virkelig VIL vise verden at de er et par, og at ISAK tilhører EVEN. Han bare vet ikke om han tørr...

10:14:

ISAK sitter i neste skoletime med PCen foran seg. Han går inn på Facebook-profilen til EVEN, og ser at EVEN har lagt til mer informasjon. Det står hvilken skole han går på, og at han er i et forhold. ISAK smiler. Han trykker på profilbildet igjen, og ser at EVEN har lagt til en beskrivelse på bildet. «Min deilige kjæreste», står det. ISAK kjenner varme, stolthet og kjærlighet i kroppen. 

Han trekker pusten, og bestemmer seg for å gjøre det. Hoppe i det, og drite i hva andre tenker. Han trykker på sin egen profil, og endrer sivilstatusen til «I et forhold». Han nøler litt, før han legger til «med Even Bech Næsheim». Han holder pusten, men ser at EVEN godtar forespørselen med én gang. Han smiler. 

Det kommer opp på forsiden at profilene deres nå er linket sammen i et forhold. Etter hvert kommer det flere og flere «likes», og haugevis med kommentarer som «dere er fine sammen» og masse hjerter. ISAK smiler. Han smiler fordi han er åpen om hvem han er, hvem han elsker, og han smiler fordi verden aksepterer det.

12:32:

EVEN står ute i skolegården sammen med JONAS og MAGNUS. De prater og ler. EVEN ser seg stadig rundt seg etter ISAK, men ser ham ikke noen steder. Etter en stund kommer VILDE og JENTE-CHRIS gående mot dem. 

VILDE: Hei dere.  
MAGNUS: Hei Vilde.  
MAGNUS rødmer litt, og EVEN smiler. Det er tydelig at MAGNUS er forelsket.   
VILDE: Vi tenkte å høre om dere vil være med på vors hos Chris på fredag?  
JONAS: Nja, vet ikke ass. Det er fredag liksom.  
MAGNUS gir JONAS et oppgitt blikk.   
MAGNUS: Selvfølgelig kommer vi.  
EVEN smiler støttende: Ja, vi blir med.  
VILDE gliser: Så bra!

CHRIS snur seg mot EVEN med et alvorlig blikk.  
CHRIS: Kommer Isak også da eller?  
EVEN: Ja, regner med det.   
CHRIS: Ooook, håper ikke det blir kleint da.  
EVEN: Kleint?  
CHRIS: Ja, du vet vel at jeg og Isak drev å flørta i første klasse? Den seksuelle kjemien var til å ta og føle på. Men etter at han ble homo har det vært litt kleint mellom oss.  
EVEN ler, litt usikker på om hun tuller eller ikke. CHRIS og VILDE går inn i skolebygningen, og gutta blir stående igjen. Da kommer ISAK gående og tar tak rundt midjen til EVEN.

ISAK smiler: Halla.  
EVEN: Halla.. du, har du hatt en greie med hun der Chris?   
ISAK hever øyenbrynene, overrasket.  
ISAK: What? Nei, ikke faen.  
EVEN: Hun sa at dere hadde en ekstrem seksuell kjemi?  
JONAS og MAGNUS ler.  
JONAS: Hun drev å eyefucka Isak i hele første klasse, og trodde vel de hadde en greie. Men Isak var jo helt satt ut stakkars, prøvde å se en annen vei og sånt.  
Alle ler.  
EVEN holder rundt ISAK igjen og smiler.  
EVEN: Jeg husker da jeg eyefucka deg på neonfesten, kan ikke huske at du så bort da.  
ISAK rødmer og gliser mot kjæresten sin. JONAS og MAGNUS ler enda mer.

ISAK: Meeen jeg må stikke til neste time ass. Når slutter du i dag?  
EVEN: Slutter ikke før 15:35.  
ISAK: Ahh, kjipt. Ses hjemme da?  
EVEN nikker og kysser ISAK forsiktig før han skynder seg videre til neste time.

14:22:

EVEN sitter i klasserommet og smiler av SMSen fra ISAK, han er så dramatisk noen ganger ass. Han ser ut av vinduet, og ser ISAK gå alene over skolegården på vei hjem. Da er han nok ferdig med fremføringen, tenker EVEN. Han håper det gikk bra, for han vet at det betyr mye for ISAK. 

Rett før ISAK når enden av skolegården, ser EVEN at han blir stoppet av en gjeng med gutter som EVEN ikke gjenkjenner. De stiller seg foran ISAK og blokkerer veien. Han ser at de prater og ler, mens ISAK blir stående i ro på stedet. Han ene tar tak og dytter ISAK i skulderen. Hva er det som skjer? EVEN reiser seg opp, men ser at guttene går andre veien og lar ISAK stå igjen alene. EVEN setter seg igjen og rynker brynene. Hva skjedde nå? Han ser at ISAK står i ro en stund og ser seg rundt, før han går sakte ut av skolegården. 

14:31:

ISAK sitter alene på en benk med hodet i hendene, han skjelver. Han tenker på hendelsen i skolegården for noen minutter siden. Han gikk for seg selv og hørte på musikk, da han plutselig ble omringet av en gjeng med ukjente gutter. Han gjenkjente kun én av dem, Tommy fra barneskolen. De dyttet ham, lo og kalte ham ”jævla homo” og ”jævla pervo". De sa at de skulle sørge for at ISAK fikk straff. Straff for hva? Straff for å endelig være lykkelig? Straff for å elske EVEN? ISAK klarte ikke å forsvare seg selv, og ble helt stiv og stum. Nå kjenner han tårene presse bak øynene. Tårene triller nedover kinnene til ISAK, og han trekker hettegenseren enda lenger nedover ansiktet.

19:42:

EVEN har hatt en lang og slitsom dag. Han fikk melding av foreldrene om at de trengte bærehjelp, og dro dit rett etter skolen. Nå har han bært og montert IKEA-møbler i flere timer, og kjenner seg tung i kroppen. Det eneste han vil er å dra hjem til ISAK.

Nå er han endelig ferdig, og går i retning kollektivet. Han smiler av tanken på å se kjæresten sin igjen. Han låser seg inn, og blir møtt av en uvanlig stillhet. Ingen sitter i stua og prater eller ser film, og ingen lager mat på kjøkkenet. EVEN går inn på rommet til ISAK, og ser at ISAK ligger under dyna i mørket. Han går frem og hopper oppi senga.

EVEN: Halla baby.  
Han tar et godt tak rundt ISAK, og ISAK ser opp fra under dyna. EVEN ser med én gang en tristhet i ansiktet hans, og det er tydelig at han har grått. EVEN er overrasket, og kjenner en ubehagelig følelse i kroppen.  
EVEN: Baby... hva har skjedd?  
ISAK kryper tett inntil EVEN, og begynner å gråte igjen.  
EVEN: Isak, vennen min. Hvorfor gråter du?  
ISAK klarer ikke å få frem et ord, og tårene bare renner. EVEN tenker tilbake på hendelsen i skolegården. Han syntes det så litt rart ut, men forsto ikke at ISAK var lei seg.

EVEN: Har dette noe med de gutta i skolegården å gjøre?  
ISAK nikker.  
EVEN: Hva sa de til deg?  
ISAK ser på EVEN mens tårene triller nedover, og hvisker: De truet meg, og kalte meg en jævla homo.  
Øyenbrynene til EVEN fyker til værs, og han holder enda hardere rundt ISAK.  
EVEN: Hva? Seriøst?  
ISAK: Ja, helt seriøst. De sa at jeg var pervers, og at jeg skulle straffes.  
Flere tårer renner fra øynene til ISAK.  
EVEN: Å, baby. Hvorfor sa du ikke noe? Da hadde jeg kommet rett hit, og gitt faen i å montere IKEA-møbler... Vet du hvem disse folka er?  
ISAK rister på hodet og svarer med svak stemme.  
ISAK: Jeg vet bare hvem han ene er, Tommy. Han gikk på samme barneskole som meg, og vi er venner på Facebook. De andre har jeg aldri sett før.  
Det knuser EVEN å tenke på at noen har såret og krenket ISAK på denne måten. Han hater tanken på at ISAK har ligget her alene og vært lei seg hele dagen. Han hater seg selv for at han ikke tok situasjonen på alvor, og for at han ikke løp ut i skolegården.

ISAK snufser: Hva tenker du? Vil du fremdeles være sammen med meg?  
EVEN: Hva? Hvorfor spør du om det?  
ISAK: Jeg bare tenkte... når jeg blir truet og mobbet og sånn, så er det kanskje ikke verdt det. Det er kanskje ikke verdt å være seg selv.  
EVEN ser alvorlig på ISAK.  
EVEN: Du skal ikke late som du er noe du ikke er. Du er fantastisk, unik og god. Ingen er som deg, og du skal ikke la disse taperne knekke deg.  
Tårene renner fremdeles nedover kinnene til ISAK, og det er tydelig at dette har gått hardt innpå ham.  
ISAK: Jeg skal ikke på skolen igjen denne uken. Jeg vil ikke risikere å møte dem igjen, og aner ikke hva slags straff de skal gi meg.  
EVEN: Isak, se på meg. Du vet at du kan anmelde dette? Du vet navnet hans, og vet hvem han er. Dette er ikke greit.  
ISAK rister på hodet og legger seg tett inntil EVEN.  
ISAK: Jeg vil ikke gjøre dem enda sintere.

EVEN kjenner en ubehagelig følelse av sinne og raseri vokse inni seg. Hvordan våger de å ødelegge selvbildet til ISAK? Hvordan våger de å få denne nydelige og snille gutten til å føle seg utrygg? EVEN lover seg selv at han skal få stoppet dette, om det så er det siste han gjør.

Torsdag 09:26:

EVEN går rundt på skolen og leter etter JONAS. Han føler et sterkt behov for å prate med JONAS om ISAK, og gjengen som truet ham. Kvelden i går var tøff, ISAK var redd, forvirret og lei seg. EVEN vet at han må gjøre noe for å ordne opp, men er usikker på hva. Han finner JONAS alene i kantina.

EVEN: Halla.  
JONAS: Halla.   
EVEN setter seg ned, og JONAS ser litt ukomfortabel ut. De har ikke tilbrakt noe tid alene sammen, og EVEN er ikke helt sikker på hva JONAS tenker om ham. Men han er tross alt bestekompisen til ISAK.

EVEN: Jeg må snakke med deg om noe… Isak er hjemme fra skolen i dag, og er veldig lei seg. Han ble overfalt av en gjeng med tapere i går som kom med trusler, og kalte han en jævla homo. De sa at de skulle straffe ham.  
EVEN ser at JONAS blir oppriktig satt ut og lei seg.  
JONAS: Hva faen? Hvem er disse folka?  
EVEN: Han ene var Tommy som dere gikk på barneskole med?  
JONAS nikker: Tommy ja, den jævelen.  
EVEN ser alvorlig på JONAS, og kan se at sinnet vokser i ham også.  
EVEN: Hva skal vi gjøre?  
JONAS tenker seg om.  
JONAS: Dette skal de faen meg ikke komme unna med. Ingen rakker ned Isak på den måten.  
EVEN smiler, rørt over hvor snille venner ISAK har.  
EVEN: Vi må legge en plan.

12:03:

EVEN, JONAS og NOORA står i skolegården og venter. Det var JONAS sin idé å kontakte NOORA, fordi hun visstnok har erfaring med denne typen konfrontasjoner. NOORA sa ja til å hjelpe med én gang, og EVEN ble både stolt og rørt over at kjæresten hans har så mange gode støttespillere i livet. 

Nå står de i ytterst i skolegården, gjemt bak en vegg og venter. NOORA har mobilkamera klar, og EVEN tenker på ISAK. Hva hadde han sagt om dette? Han vet at ISAK ikke ønsket en konfrontasjon, men han kan ikke la disse gutta komme unna med dette. Ikke når de har såret mannen i hans liv, gode og snille Isak. Etter en stund ser de at guttegjengen nærmer seg skolegården. De stiller seg på utsiden og røyker. Det er tydelig at de venter på noen, de venter på ISAK. EVEN kjenner at hjertet dunker, og sinnet koker. Hva faen feiler disse folka? EVEN ser bort på NOORA, og hun ser forbannet ut. 

NOORA: Er du klar, Even?  
EVEN nikker, og alle tre beveger seg ut fra gjemmestedet og mot guttegjengen. Gjengen ser opp, og Tommy får øye på EVEN.  
TOMMY: Heeey, du er den stygge homokjæresten til Isak.   
EVEN: Unnskyld?  
TOMMY: Du er den stygge homokjæresten til Isak, sa jeg. Jævla ekle og perverse homo, du er ikke god i hodet. Vi skal faen meg ta dere, både deg og Isak.  
EVEN står helt i ro og ser på guttene som ler. TOMMY går bort og dytter EVEN så han faller i bakken.   
TOMMY: Du fortjener ikke å leve. Du er jo like stakkarslig og målløs som han der homokjæresten din var i går.

EVEN reiser seg og ser på NOORA. Hun filmer alt som skjer.  
EVEN: Ser dere hun jenta der som holder opp mobilen sin?  
Guttegjengen ser mot NOORA.  
EVEN: Hun filmet det som nettopp skjedde. Det betyr at vi har bevis på at dere både nå og tidligere har angrepet, truet og kommet med hatefulle ytringer mot meg og Isak.  
TOMMY ler: Whatever, det driter jeg i. Tror du at du er noe?  
EVEN ser på NOORA, som nikker oppmuntrende. Det er hun som har fortalt EVEN hva han skal si.

EVEN: Jeg tror ikke du skal drite i det, for det er nemlig ulovlig. Straffeloven § 135 a sier at å offentlig ytre diskriminerende eller hatefulle ytringer om noens homofile legning, leveform eller orientering, straffes med fengsel inntil 3 år. Og denne videoen er et bevis som jeg vet at politiet vil ta veldig alvorlig.  
TOMMY ser mot kompisgjengen, hvit i ansiktet. Gjengen trekker på skuldrene og går, det er ikke deres problem. TOMMY står igjen alene, og ser skremt ut.  
EVEN: Ikke så tøff i trynet nå nei? Så med mindre du har lyst til å tilbringe de neste årene i fengsel, så foreslår jeg at du tar opp telefonen din og ringer Isak med én gang. Du skal be om unnskyldning, si at du ikke mente det du sa, og at du er glad på hans vegne.

TOMMY ser skrekkslagen på EVEN.  
TOMMY: Hva? Det gjør jeg faen meg ikke.  
EVEN: Nei vel, da drar vi til politiet med den videoen nå vi.  
EVEN, JONAS og NOORA snur seg for å gå, men blir stoppet av TOMMY.  
TOMMY: Greit, greit, jeg skal gjøre det.   
Han tar opp telefonen, setter på høyttaler så de andre kan høre hva som blir sagt, og gjennomfører samtalen. Det ender med at ISAK sier at det går greit, og legger på.  
EVEN smiler: Fint. Og nå tar vi vare på denne videoen for alltid, så hvis du plager Isak igjen, går vi rett til politiet. Og da får du ingen advarsel på forhånd.  
EVEN, JONAS og NOORA gir TOMMY et nedlatende blikk, snur seg og går tilbake til skolen.

14:36:

EVEN går sakte hjemover mot kollektivet. Han er fornøyd og glad for at konfrontasjonen i skolegården gikk så bra. Det gikk bedre enn noen av dem hadde forventet. Men nå som EVEN er på vei hjemover, kjenner han seg litt urolig. Planen til NOORA er egentlig at ingen av dem skal fortelle ISAK om dagens hendelser, og la han tro at TOMMY virkelig mente det han sa på telefonen. Men nå kjenner EVEN seg usikker. Skal han virkelig lyve og skjule dette for ISAK? Hva vil ISAK si hvis han finner det ut? 

EVEN låser seg inn, og ser at ISAK sitter i stua med TVen på. Han ser opp, og smiler med triste øyne. EVEN går bort og setter seg ned. Han tar den ene hånda rundt skulderen til ISAK.

EVEN: Halla baby, hvordan går det med deg?   
ISAK ser ham inn i øynene, og EVEN kan se at det fremdeles er en inderlig tristhet i blikket hans.   
ISAK: Det går greit.   
EVEN venter på at ISAK skal si noe mer, eller fortelle om telefonsamtalen med TOMMY, men ISAK sitter helt stille.  
EVEN: Har det skjedd noe her i dag?  
ISAK rister på hodet og ser ned. Han reiser seg og går inn på badet. EVEN blir sittende igjen alene.

17:56:

EVEN sitter alene på kjøkkenet i kollektivet. ISAK har låst seg inne på soverommet, og har bedt om å få være i fred. ISAK har aldri kastet ham ut fra rommet før, og EVEN er veldig usikker på hva han skal gjøre. Skal han gå hjem? Skal han bli her i tilfelle ISAK vil prate? Nå har det gått flere timer, men ISAK vil bare være i fred. 

EVEN reiser seg fra stolen, og går bort til soveromsdøren igjen. Han banker forsiktig på, og denne gangen kommer ISAK og åpner. Han ser en uendelig tristhet og sårbarhet i ansiktet til ISAK, og klarer ikke å la være å legge armene rundt ham i en stor klem. Tårene triller nedover ansiktet til ISAK, og de setter seg på senga. 

EVEN: Baby... Hva kan jeg gjøre?  
ISAK: Ingenting...   
De sitter i stillhet en stund, og EVEN holder hardt rundt ISAK.  
ISAK: Jeg har tenkt, og vi må snakke sammen.  
EVEN nikker, og ser dypt inn i øyene til gutten han elsker.  
ISAK: Jeg kan ikke være sammen med deg lenger. Jeg er veldig lei for det.  
EVEN skvetter nesten av ordene han hører, så uventet er det. Han sperrer opp øynene.  
EVEN: Det mener du ikke? Hva har skjedd?  
ISAK: Ingenting har skjedd, jeg bare kan ikke fortsette dette. Jeg er lei for det, og mener ikke å såre deg.  
ISAK ser ned i bakken, men EVEN løfter opp ansiktet hans. Han prøver å få øyenkontakt.  
EVEN: Isak... hva... vil du gjøre det slutt?  
ISAK: Ja, jeg vil gjøre det slutt. Jeg beklager, men jeg har ikke følelser for deg lenger. 

For EVEN kjennes det ut som ISAK nettopp har knivstukket ham, og dratt ut hjertet hans. Han hadde aldri trodd at han skulle få høre de ordene fra ISAK, hans ISAK. Han kjenner en vond klump i magen.  
EVEN: Er dette på grunn av det som skjedde i skolegården?  
ISAK reiser seg: Nei, det har absolutt ingenting med det å gjøre. Jeg bare elsker deg ikke lenger. Kan du gå?  
ISAK går ut av rommet, og låser seg inne på badet. EVEN sitter igjen med tårer i øynene.

19:37:

ISAK ligger i sengen med forferdelig vondt i kroppen. Han har tusen tanker i hodet. Hva skjer fremover? Hvordan går det med EVEN? Bør han flytte til en annen by? Han hører at det banker på soveromsdøren, og regner med at det er ESKILD som kommer for å kjefte. Han åpner døren forsiktig, men på den andre siden står en helt rolig og behersket ESKILD. 

ESKILD: Kan jeg få komme inn?  
ISAK nikker og setter seg på sengen.  
ESKILD: Så... du har gjort det slutt med EVEN?  
ISAK ser ned i gulvet, og magen knyter seg. Han nikker.  
ESKILD: Hvorfor det?  
ISAK: Fordi... det var best sånn.  
ESKILD: Best sånn?  
ISAK nikker.  
ESKILD ser alvorlig på ISAK.  
ESKILD: Hva er det du tenker med? Du elsker jo Even, og han elsker deg. Vet du hvor vanskelig det er å finne?  
ISAK ser fremdeles ned i gulvet, og en tåre triller nedover kinnet hans.

ISAK: Husker du den samtalen vi hadde i fjor, da du sa at noen homofile må ofre livet for å være den de er? At de heller vil dø enn å late som de er noen andre?  
ESKILD nikker og ser alvorlig på ISAK, han prøver å følge tankegangen hans.  
ISAK: Jeg vil ikke at Even skal oppleve det. Jeg vil ikke at Even skal dø på grunn av meg.  
ESKILD: Men Isak... Even skal jo ikke dø?   
ISAK: Jeg ble overfalt i skolegården i går. Det var en gjeng som dyttet meg og truet meg, fordi jeg er sammen med en gutt. De var mest sannsynlig en ufarlig gjeng med tapere, men verden er likevel full av mennesker som hater homofile. Even har vært sammen med ei jente i mange år, og kan finne seg ei ny jente. Da kan han å få et enklere og lykkeligere liv, uten bekymringer og hat. Han har nok å slite med ass, med den bipolare lidelsen og sånn. Jeg klarer ikke tanken på at min kjærlighet skal føre til at han får det verre. 

ESKILD ser på ISAK, og stemmen hans skjelver av frustrasjon.  
ESKILD: Isak... Har du noen gang tenkt på at Even faktisk er lykkeligst sammen med deg? Og at hans liv er bedre fordi du er der? Det er ikke alltid en dans på roser å være homofil, og det vil alltid være noen som ikke godtar det, eller som slenger dritt. Men jeg pratet nettopp med Even, og jeg kan garantere deg at han ikke er lykkeligere uten deg. Han er helt totalt knust.   
ISAK kjenner en ubeskrivelig vond følelse i kroppen. Bare tanken på at EVEN er lei seg gjør at ISAK begynner å gråte igjen.  
ESKILD: Nå foreslår jeg at du tar opp telefonen og ringer Even, med en gang!  
ISAK nikker og ESKILD forlater soverommet.

20:45:

ISAK står på gaten utenfor hos EVEN. Han er veldig usikker på hva han skal gjøre. Skal han ringe på? Hva skal han si? Er det best å gå hjem igjen, og la EVEN komme seg videre? Hodet spinner med tusen tanker og ubeskrivelige følelser. Han går frem og tilbake, og overveier mulighetene. Hva er riktig å gjøre? Plutselig hører han en stemme bak seg.

EVEN: Isak?  
ISAK snur seg og ser høye, kjekke og fantastiske EVEN, som står på andre siden av gaten. Øynene hans er store og blodsprengte. ISAK fryser til, og vet ikke hva han skal gjøre eller si. EVEN tar initiativ og kommer gående mot ISAK.  
EVEN: Hva gjør du her?  
ISAK klarer ikke å få frem et ord. Han mente virkelig det han sa til ESKILD, og har tenkt på det hele dagen. Han vil ikke gjøre livet til EVEN mer komplisert enn det allerede er.

Øynene til EVEN fylles med tårer.  
EVEN: Hvis du er her fordi du synes synd på meg, så kan du bare gå igjen ass.  
ISAK ser EVEN inn i øynene og rister på hodet.   
ISAK: Kan vi prate?  
Stemmen til ISAK er hes og svak, men EVEN nikker. De setter seg ned på en benk.  
EVEN: Hva... hva er det du vil?  
ISAK er overrasket over den harde tonen i stemmen til EVEN. Det gjør at han ikke klarer å få frem et ord. Han åpner munnen, men lukker den igjen.  
EVEN: Isak... Det går helt greit at du ikke vil være sammen med meg lenger. Det bestemmer du helt selv, og trenger ikke å ha dårlig samvittighet.  
ISAK kan se at EVEN lyver, for øynene hans fylles med tårer igjen når han sier det.  
ISAK: Even, jeg.... jeg.... du...  
ISAK prøver å forklare, men alt blir bare til et stort rot i hodet hans. EVEN reiser seg.  
EVEN: Vi ses, Isak.

20:55:

ISAK: Even, vent!  
EVEN snur seg og ser tilbake på ISAK med triste øyne.  
ISAK: Jeg løy.  
EVEN: Du løy?  
ISAK: Ja, jeg løy. Jeg elsker deg.... mer enn jeg elsker meg selv, mer enn Romeo elsket Julie, og mer enn jeg noensinne visste var mulig. Jeg elsker deg så høyt at jeg tar det egoistiske valget om å stå her og si at jeg elsker deg.

EVEN ser på ISAK med store, intense øyne.  
EVEN: Hva?  
ISAK sukker: Jeg vil ikke at du skal få hat, og oppleve flere vanskeligheter i livet på grunn av meg. Jeg vil ikke at du skal bli banket opp av homofober, eller latterliggjort. Men jeg klarte ikke å holde meg unna. Jeg har virkelig prøvd, men nå står jeg her og...  
EVEN stopper ISAK midt i en setning, med å gi ham et langt og lidenskapelig kyss.   
Øynene til EVEN stråler.  
EVEN: Så du elsker meg?  
ISAK: Mer enn du aner.   
Hele den anspente kroppen til EVEN blir plutselig helt rolig, og han gir ISAK verdens største klem.  
ISAK: Hørte du ikke hva jeg sa? Du kan dø, eller bli trakassert fordi du er sammen med meg....  
EVEN: Isak, det driter jeg i. Hele verden kan gjerne hate meg, så lenge du fortsetter å elske meg.

22:27:

EVEN ligger i senga i kollektivet og ser på ISAK som sover. Han har hatt en av de verste dagene i sitt liv. I flere timer gikk han rundt og trodde at han hadde mistet ISAK for alltid. Han trodde at ISAK ikke elsket ham lenger, og det var verdens verste følelse. EVEN har likevel bestemt seg for å ikke fortelle ISAK om det indre helvette han har gått gjennom i dag, for det er tydelig at ISAK har mer enn nok å tenke på for tiden.

Akkurat nå føler EVEN en lettelse og intens sårbarhet. Han kommer aldri til å ta denne kjærligheten for gitt, og vet at han må fortsette å bevise for ISAK at de hører sammen, og gjør hverandre bedre. 

ISAK lager en rar snorkelyd, og EVEN smiler. For bare noen få timer siden var han redd for at han aldri skulle få høre de søte sovelydene til ISAK igjen. Nå vil han bare ligge her i senga, men armen rundt gutten han elsker, og kjenne på hvor deilig livet kan være.

Fredag 07:10:

EVEN våkner brått fra et vondt mareritt. Han drømte at han mistet ISAK igjen, og drømmen var rå, levende og smertefull. Han setter seg opp i senga, hjertet dunker fort og pusten er tung. Han snur seg mot ISAK, og blir møtt av to trøtte, halvåpne øyne som ser på ham.  
ISAK: Er du våken?  
EVEN legger seg ned igjen, og kryper inntil ISAK.  
EVEN: Ja, bare hadde en vond drøm.   
ISAK nikker og holder rundt EVEN.  
ISAK: Det var bare en drøm baby, jeg skal passe på deg.  
EVEN smiler, glad for at det bare var en drøm, og glad for at ISAK ligger her ved siden av ham i mørket. Etter det som skjedde i går, føles det langt fra som en selvfølge. Han kjenner kjærlighet spre seg i kroppen når tærne hans møter ISAK sine under dyna.   
EVEN: Vi må snart stå opp da, baby. Du kan ikke være mer borte fra skolen.  
ISAK nikker.  
ISAK: Jeg skal på skolen, jeg er ikke redd lenger.  
EVEN: Nei?  
ISAK: Nei. For jeg vet at du alltid passer på meg.

11:28:

ISAK og EVEN sitter alene i kantina. De holder hverandre i hendene, og spiser med den andre hånda. De prater og sender hverandre søte blikk.

ISAK: Du... unnskyld for i går…  
EVEN: Du trenger ikke å be om unnskyld, Isak.  
ISAK ser ned: Jo.. Jeg hadde blitt helt knust hvis du hadde sagt noe sånt til meg ass.   
EVEN tenker seg om. Skal han bare late som ingenting? Nei, han bestemmer seg for å være ærlig.  
EVEN: Jeg ble helt knust, Isak. Å høre deg si at du ikke elsker meg lenger, var noe av det verste jeg har opplevd. Du knuste hjertet mitt.  
ISAK ser opp med store, triste øyne.  
EVEN: Men du limte bitene sammen igjen da du fortalte at det var en løgn. Jeg er bare så glad for at du er min.

EVEN lener seg frem og kysser ISAK foran alle i kantina, men ISAK bryr seg ikke. Han er ikke redd, og skal ikke skjule hvem han er. Han lener seg frem og gir EVEN en myk klem.  
ISAK hvisker: Og jeg er så glad for at du er min. 

JONAS og MAGNUS kommer gående bort til bordet hvor de sitter.  
MAGNUS: Jeez, get a room lissom.  
ISAK og EVEN smiler til hverandre, og gutta setter seg ned.  
MAGNUS: Dere blir med på vorset hos Chris i kveld, sant?  
EVEN: Vet ikke ass, litt kleint at å dra på vors hos ei som har så sterk seksuell kjemi med kjæresten min.  
ISAK dytter forsiktig til EVEN, og gutta ler.  
ISAK: Dust.  
EVEN ler: Neida, vi blir med vi.  
MAGNUS: Fett, jeg har lyst til å imponere Vilde. Kan du hjelpe meg med å velge ut antrekk, Even? Siden du er homo og sånn?  
Både JONAS, ISAK og EVEN ser på MAGNUS med et oppgitt blikk.  
JONAS: Herregud mann, du er så jævlig noob ass.   
Alle ler, og MAGNUS ser forvirret ut.   
MAGNUS: Hva? Hva har jeg sagt feil nå?

14:10:

ISAK sitter i klasserommet, og ser på EVEN som sitter alene i skolegården. Han holder en notatblokk og tegner. ISAK smiler. Han elsker å se på når EVEN tegner, for han er alltid så konsentrert og fokusert på arket foran seg. 

Det siste døgnet har vært en emosjonell berg-og-dalbane, og ISAK er glad for at de overveldende triste følelsene har forsvunnet. I går var han fast bestemt på å gi slipp på kjæresten sin, og leve resten av livet alene. I dag vet han at det ikke kommer til å skje, fordi EVEN aldri vil la det skje. ISAK føler seg elsket og beskyttet, og lurer på hva EVEN tegner. Sikkert noe unikt og spennende, som alltid. 

Skoletimen er over, og ISAK går ut i gangen. Han småløper ned trappene, og gleder seg til å se EVEN igjen. Han går ut i skolegården, men bråstopper da han ser en person komme gående mot EVEN. Er ikke det TOMMY?

EVEN ser opp fra tegneblokka og hever øyenbrynene. ISAK reagerer på at det ser ut som EVEN gjenkjenner TOMMY. Har de møttes før? TOMMY setter seg ned på benken, og sier noe til EVEN. Han lytter og nikker. ISAK kjenner en ubehagelig følelse av usikkerhet i kroppen. Hva er det skjer?

14:25:

ISAK går nærmere benken, for å høre hva EVEN og TOMMY prater om.  
TOMMY: Så den videoen fra i går? Den skal ikke legges ut noe sted?  
EVEN: Nei, ikke så lenge du oppfører deg fint.  
TOMMY nikker.

ISAK: Halla.  
EVEN ser opp med et sjokkert ansiktsuttrykk. Han reiser seg og tar armene rundt ISAK.  
EVEN: Halla.  
ISAK: Hva… hva prater dere om? Hvilken video?  
TOMMY ler: Har han ikke fortalt hva som skjedde i går?  
EVEN ser på TOMMY med et oppgitt blikk.  
TOMMY trekker på skuldrene og går. ISAK og EVEN står igjen alene.

ISAK: Even?   
EVEN: Isak, jeg kan forklare... Vi pratet med Tommy i går, for å få han til å slutte å plage deg. Han truet meg, og Noora filmet det. Tommy kom hit i dag fordi han har noia for hva vi skal gjøre med filmen.  
ISAK: Men… Hvorfor har du ikke sagt noe?  
EVEN sukker: Det var Noora sin idé å holde det hemmelig, men jeg ser nå at det var skikkelig idiotisk ass. Jeg skulle bare sagt sannheten til deg. Jeg er veldig lei for det, Isak, men vi gjorde det bare fordi vi er glad i deg. 

ISAK er forvirret og såret, men også rørt og takknemlig. Tenk at EVEN gjorde dette for å hjelpe ISAK, rett før han knuste hjertet hans. ISAK slenger armene rundt halsen til EVEN og klemmer hardt. EVEN lager en overrasket lyd, og klemmer tilbake.   
ISAK: Tusen takk.  
EVEN: Du… du er ikke sur?  
ISAK: Nei ass, jeg er ikke sur. Tusen takk for at du passer på meg, jeg elsker deg.  
EVEN smiler og kysser ISAK på kinnet.  
EVEN: Nå går vi hjem.

15:33:

ISAK og EVEN låser seg inn i kollektivet, og hører at en fotballkamp står på i stua. LINN sitter og roper til TVen.  
ISAK: Halla.  
LINN: Halla. Vil dere se kamp?  
ISAK og EVEN rister på hodet.  
EVEN: Vi er ikke så interessert i fotball ass.  
LINN sukker, og EVAK går inn på soverommet.

ISAK: Håper ikke barna våre vil spille fotball. Da må vi gå på masse kamper, og late som vi er interessert og sånn.  
EVEN hever øyenbryna.  
EVEN: Barna våre?  
ISAK blir rød i hele ansiktet.  
ISAK: Ja asså, ikke nå da. Men sånn... en gang. Om 10 år eller no.  
EVEN smiler: Du... du vet at vi to ikke kan få barn?  
ISAK ler: Jeg får 6 i biologi asså, jeg vet hvordan barn blir laget.  
EVEN ler.  
ISAK: Men det finnes andre muligheter da. Adopsjon og sånn.  
EVEN hever øyenbrynene igjen, og ser ISAK inn i øynene.  
EVEN: Du har virkelig tenkt på dette du?  
ISAK: Ja... litt. 

EVEN blir varm inni seg, og rørt over at ISAK ser for seg fremtiden sammen. Han lener seg frem og gir ISAK et kyss.  
EVEN: Da må vi bare passe på at de barna vi adopterer interesserer seg for musikk heller.  
ISAK smiler: Gabrielle og sånn?  
EVEN nikker og smiler. 

De legger seg på senga med armene rundt hverandre.  
ISAK: Må vi dra på det vorset i dag?  
EVEN: Ja ass, vi må støtte Magnus.  
ISAK nikker. Han er glad for at EVEN bryr seg om vennene hans, og glad for at EVEN ikke avviste tankene hans om fremtiden sammen. Han føler seg lykkelig, og blir enda mer lykkelig når EVEN legger seg over ham og drar av t-skjorta...


	6. Vil du flytte sammen med meg?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han faller, tre etasjer rett ned og treffer plenen med et brak. Så blir alt helt stille.

Fredag 18:03:

ISAK og EVEN går hånd i hånd mot butikken for å kjøpe øl. Det er kaldt ute, og begge har på seg varme vinterjakker. ISAK kjenner en varme i kroppen når EVEN begynner å bevege hånda opp og ned ryggen hans mens de går. EVEN ser på ISAK og smiler.

EVEN: Trives du i kollektivet eller?  
ISAK: Ja, er greit det. Eskild er jo veldig irriterende av og til, men han er god på bunn. Hvorfor spør du?  
EVEN: Nei, bare lurte ass. Virker jo som du irriterer deg litt over de andre av og til.  
ISAK: Ja, det er deiligst når bare vi to er hjemme da.  
EVEN: Ja.. for jeg har tenkt litt. Jeg er litt lei av å bo hjemme hos mamma ass.  
ISAK: Hvordan kan du være lei av det? Du er jo nesten aldri der?  
EVEN smiler: Nei.... men det hadde vært digg å flytte.  
ISAK nikker: Skjønner det ass.. Jeg har ingen planer om å flytte.   
EVEN: Å...   
De går en stund i stillhet. 

EVEN: Kommer du og Chris til å hooke på vorset da?  
ISAK dytter til EVEN.  
ISAK: Kan du slutte å kødde med det?   
EVEN ler og kysser ISAK.  
EVEN: Du er søt når du er irritert.

21:03:

EVEN og ISAK er på vei til vorset hos JENTE-CHRIS. De er som vanlig litt sent ute, fordi de brukte litt lang tid i dusjen.... EVEN ser bort på ISAK som går ved siden av, og smiler for seg selv. Han er så forelsket at det gjør vondt. I det siste har han tenkt mer og mer på at han gjerne vil finne en liten leilighet eller hybel som de kan leie sammen, bare de to. Han har aldri bodd med en kjæreste før, og hadde aldri noe behov eller ønske om å bo sammen med SONJA, men alt føles annerledes med ISAK. Han prøvde å ta det opp med ISAK før i dag, med ble raskt avvist. ISAK er ikke alltid like flink til å ta hint, så EVEN er litt usikker på om han bare misforsto, eller rett og slett ikke er klar for å ta det steget enda. 

EVEN: Så... du har ingen planer om å flytte fra kollektivet?  
ISAK ser bort på EVEN med rynkede øyenbryn.  
ISAK: Nei ass... Jeg sa jo det før i dag?  
EVEN: Ja, bare lurte....  
ISAK: Liker du ikke kollektivet eller?  
EVEN: Jojo, jeg liker kollektivet. Alle er veldig hyggelige.  
ISAK nikker: Er det Noora? Plager hun deg?  
EVEN ler: Neida, Noora er kul hun. Jeg har ingenting imot kollektivet.... Bare tenkte at jeg kanskje skal flytte ut fra leiligheten til mamma. Hun hjelper meg med husleie i starten, også blir jeg jo student og får studielån til høsten.  
ISAK ser bort på EVEN og smiler.  
ISAK: Høres fint ut det.  
EVEN ser bort på ISAK og venter på at han skal si noe mer, men han fortsetter bare å gå fremover i stillhet...

22:06:

Det er fullt liv på vorset hos CHRIS. På dansegulvet står MAGNUS og hooker med VILDE, mens JONAS danser med ei jente i tredje. CHRIS står i et hjørne og hooker intenst med KASPER.

EVEN og ISAK sitter i sofaen, drikker øl og prater med dem som sitter rundt. Plutselig er det noen som setter på Gabrielle og «Fem fine frøkner». EVEN gir ISAK et flørtende og internt blikk, og ISAK rødmer. Han tenker på hvor langt de har kommet siden de hørte denne låta sammen for første gang. EVEN lener seg frem og gir ISAK et lidelskapelig kyss, og ISAK kjenner at det kribler i kroppen. 

Fredag 22:35:

ISAK og EVEN sitter alene i et hjørne av stua, og holder tett rundt hverandre. Alle de andre er rimelig fulle, og EVA har problemer med å stå oppreist. JONAS hjelper EVA inn på badet, og ISAK er ganske sikker på at han fremdeles har følelser for henne, selv om han ikke vil innrømme det. ISAK håper at de finner tilbake til hverandre, dersom de virkelig ønsker det. Han ser bort på EVEN, og ser at EVEN stirrer på ham.

ISAK: Ser du på meg baby?  
EVEN: Ja... du er så fin.  
ISAK ler: Er du også full nå?  
EVEN rister på hodet og kysser ISAK forsiktig.  
ISAK: Du er også fin, Evy.

EVEN: Men du... jeg prøvde å spørre deg om noe på vei bort hit, men jeg vet ikke om du forsto det?  
ISAK: Å? Hva da?  
EVEN ler litt, noen ganger er ISAK virkelig så treg.   
EVEN: Jeg... ehm... hvis jeg flytter hjemmefra, så tenkte jeg kanskje at vi kunne flytte sammen. Altså finne oss et sted sammen, og bli samboere, hvis du har lyst?  
ISAK sperrer opp øynene og ser alvorlig på EVEN.  
ISAK: Vil du flytte sammen med meg?  
EVEN nikker, og ser forventingsfullt på ISAK.  
EVEN: Men jeg forstår hvis du synes det er for tidlig ass. Du må være ærlig.  
ISAK smiler: Er det derfor du har mast så mye om kollektivet i dag?  
EVEN ler: Ja, du er ikke så flink til å ta hint ass.  
ISAK: Hva? Jeg er jo hint-master´n.  
EVEN smiler, og venter på at ISAK skal si noe mer. Han kjenner en ubehagelig følelse i kroppen, og innser at ISAK kommer til å si nei. 

ISAK: Jeg vet ikke ass.   
EVEN: Det er greit ass, ikke noe problem. Tenkte bare å spørre.  
EVEN setter opp et tappert smil, og holder armen rundt ISAK.  
ISAK: Det er ikke det at jeg ikke vil, jeg bare... er redd for at det ikke skal funke... at vi skal krangle, eller at jeg skal fucke opp alt.  
EVEN: Du trenger ikke å forklare Isak, det går helt fint.  
EVEN reiser seg for å gå på toalettet. Han smiler, men ISAK kan se at han er veldig skuffet.

23:19:

ISAK og EVEN snek seg ut fra vorset hos CHRIS, og går nå sakte hjemover.

ISAK: Kan vi snakke litt om det du spurte meg om tidligere?  
EVEN: Seff, men du trenger ikke å forklare, Isak. Vi har bare vært sammen noen måneder, og jeg forstår deg veldig godt ass.  
ISAK nikker: Jeg bare tenker at du er jo snart ferdig med videregående, og da kan du reise og studere hvor som helst i verden. Jeg vil ikke være han som holder deg igjen her.  
EVEN ser bort på ISAK.  
EVEN: Vil du ikke at jeg skal bli i Oslo?  
ISAK: Jo jo, jeg vil jo det. Men hvis du drømmer om noe annet, så vil jeg at du skal gjøre det. Jeg besøker deg lett i LA liksom.   
EVEN ler: Jeg har ingen planer om å flytte fra Oslo før du er ferdig på Nissen og kan bli med meg.  
ISAK stopper opp og ser bort på EVEN.  
ISAK: Serr?  
EVEN: Ja, serr. Det er bare ett år, og jeg vil at vi skal bestemme oss for et sted sammen. For meg har det ingen betydning om vi bor i Oslo, Bergen eller Los Angeles, så lenge vi bor der sammen.

Øynene til ISAK fylles ufrivillig med tårer. Han har aldri følt seg så elsket i hele sitt liv. På mange måter føler han seg mer elsket av EVEN enn av sine egne foreldre.  
ISAK: Hvis du mener det, baby, så vil jeg selvfølgelig bli samboeren din.  
EVEN lyser opp: Ja?  
ISAK: Ja.  
De blir stående lenge og bare glise til hverandre.   
EVEN: Noora blir sikkert fornøyd med å få rommet sitt tilbake da.  
ISAK nikker, trekker pusten dypt og kjenner hvordan hver eneste cm av kroppen fylles med glede og kjærlighet for EVEN.

Lørdag 12:41:

ISAK og EVEN sitter i stua i kollektivet med en laptop på fanget. De leter gjennom finn.no og hybel.no, for å se om de finner et passende sted å flytte. EVEN er i veldig godt humør, og ISAK synes han stråler.

EVEN: Hva med denne? Den har stue, kjøkken og et lite soverom.   
ISAK nikker: Den ser fin ut.  
ISAK smiler bort til EVEN. Tenk at han sitter her sammen med kjæresten sin, og leter etter et sted hvor de kan bo sammen. Høye, kjekke, fantastiske EVEN som tok ISAK med storm for bare noen måneder siden. EVEN lener seg frem og kysser ISAK ømt.  
EVEN: Du gjør meg så lykkelig, vet du det?  
ISAK kjenner at det kribler i hele kroppen, og kjenner at et stort smil sprer seg i ansiktet.  
ISAK: Skal vi dra å se på den leiligheten da?  
EVEN nikker: Jeg skal høre med utleier ass.

ISAK lener seg tilbake i sofaen. Han synes det er litt trist å forlate kollektivet, men de andre har lovet å komme på besøk i den nye leiligheten, og han vet at de ikke kommer til å miste kontakten. Han gleder han seg enormt til å bli samboer med EVEN.

EVEN reiser seg, og går rundt i rommet mens han prater med utleieren i telefonen. ISAK synes han ser gira og lykkelig ut, han beveger seg raskt og har et intenst blikk. Han setter seg ned på en stol, men reiser seg raskt opp igjen og går rundt i rommet.... ISAK følger EVEN med øynene en stund, og kjenner at det går kaldt nedover ryggen. Er EVEN i ferd med å bli manisk?

13:48:

ISAK og EVEN går langs gatene i Oslo, på vei til visning. EVEN er i godt humør, han prater i ett sett og synger ulike låter for ISAK. ISAK smiler. Han er ikke sikker på om dette bare er EVEN i et sjarmerende og godt humør, eller om det er et tegn på at noe er galt. ISAK kjenner derfor en usikkerhet i kroppen. Dersom EVEN er i ferd med å bli manisk, betyr det at han egentlig ikke vil flytte sammen?

De kommer frem til leiligheten, hilser på utleieren og får en kort omvisning. Leiligheten er liten og koselig, og ISAK smiler bort til EVEN. EVEN er allerede i gang med å diskutere pris og vilkår med utleieren. ISAK kjenner plutselig at han må stoppe dette nå.  
ISAK: Vi skal ikke tenke litt på det da?  
EVEN: Hva? Liker du ikke leiligheten?  
ISAK: Jo jo, men vi trenger ikke å ta den første vi ser på? Vi har god tid.

ISAK husker å ha lest at manien kan føre til lite gjennomtenkte beslutninger, og han vil ikke la EVEN gjøre en tabbe som han kommer til å angre på.  
ISAK: Even.. jeg vil ikke bestemme meg nå.  
ISAK takker utleieren, og drar EVEN med seg ut.   
EVEN: Hva er det baby? Liker du den ikke?  
ISAK: Jo, jeg bare... må tenke litt på det. 

ISAK ser på mens EVEN begynner å klatre opp på et stillas på utsiden av bygården. EVEN klatrer tre etasjer opp, og roper så høyt han kan mens han ler.  
EVEN: JEG VIL FLYTTE SAMMEN MED MANNEN I MITT LIV!

ISAK kjenner at hele kroppen stivner. Han ser opp på EVEN, og føler seg nå 100 % sikker på at noe er galt. Dette er ikke normal oppførsel. Hva skal han gjøre nå? Skal han ringe moren hans? Skal han prøver å få EVEN med seg hjem?  
Før han klarer å få summet seg til en avgjørelse, ser han at EVEN klatrer ut på utsiden av stillaset og mister grepet. Han faller, tre etasjer rett ned og treffer plenen med et brak. Så blir alt helt stille.

14:57:

ISAK sitter på venterommet på sykehuset med hodet i hendene. Legen har nettopp fortalt at EVEN har vært heldig. Han har brukket en fot og bristet et ribbein, men ellers er han like hel. Nå trenger han bare tid til å hvile og komme seg. 

ISAK skjelver, han har vært livredd den siste timen. Han ringte ambulansen i panikk, mens han prøvde å prate med EVEN, som på det tidspunktet var i sjokk. Mens de ventet på ambulansen holdt ISAK hardt rundt EVEN, og sa at alt kom til å gå fint, og at han elsket ham. Nå ligger EVEN i sykehussengen, og ISAK skal snart få komme inn til han. 

ISAK ser opp, og ser at moren til EVEN kommer inn døren. Hun ser redd og bekymret ut, og ISAK reiser seg.  
ISAK: Hei, jeg snakket nettopp med legen, og det går bra med han. Han har brukket en fot og bristet et ribbein.  
MOREN puster lettet ut, og setter seg på en stol med hodet i hendene.  
ISAK: Jeg... jeg tror han var manisk. Eller... jeg vet ikke, men han klatret opp på et stillas og mistet taket.  
MOREN ser alvorlig på ISAK: Dette kunne gått mye verre.  
ISAK nikker og ser ned. Bare tanken gjør at øynene hans fylles med tårer.

MOREN: Dette er ikke din feil, Isak. Men legene har tidligere fortalt meg at forelskelse og intense lykkefølelser kan utløse maniske perioder... Det er ikke vanlig at han har to alvorlige episoder med så kort mellomrom. Kanskje det er best at du holder deg unna en stund?  
ISAK ser bort på moren til EVEN med store øyne, og en tåre renner nedover kinnet.  
ISAK: Tror du det er best.... for Even?  
MOREN nikker. Ja, jeg tror det. Han trenger å komme seg ovenpå igjen, og da er det best at han bor hjemme hos meg.  
ISAK kjenner sorg og fortvilelse i hele kroppen. Det siste han vil er å holde seg unna Even, gutten som han for få timer siden gledet seg til å bli samboer med. Gutten han elsker. Samtidig vil han ikke være til bry, eller være årsaken til at Even blir manisk. Neste gang kan det gå mye verre...  
ISAK: Kan du si til han at jeg elsker ham?  
MOREN nikker, og ISAK reiser seg for å gå. Han forlater sykehuset mens tårene strømmer nedover kinnene.

15:03:

EVEN ligger i sykehussengen med gipset fot og vondt i kroppen. Han har heldigvis fått smertestillende medisiner som bedøver det verste, men han kjenner seg helt forferdelig innvendig. Han er så lei seg for at han skremte ISAK, og gleder seg til å se ham igjen. EVEN ser opp når han hører en lyd, og ser moren komme inn i rommet med et bekymret ansiktsuttrykk.

MOREN: Hei gutten min, hvordan går det med deg?  
EVEN: Det går greit. Hvor er Isak?  
MOREN: Ehh... Han gikk hjem, så du kan få slappe av litt.  
EVEN: Hva? Gikk han hjem?  
MOREN nikker, og EVEN ser på henne med skeptiske øyne. Han nekter å tro at ISAK forlot ham på eget initiativ, ikke etter alt de har vært gjennom sammen.

EVEN: Hva har du sagt til ham?  
MOREN ser alvorlig bort på EVEN, og rister på hodet.  
MOREN: Ingenting. Bare at du trenger litt ro, og at forelskelsen mellom dere kan føre til nye maniske episoder.  
EVEN kjenner et intenst sinne og raseri i kroppen.  
EVEN: Hvorfor i helvette sa du det til Isak? Vet du hvor lenge jeg har kjempet for å få han til å innse at han faktisk er bra for meg? At jeg har det bedre på grunn av han?  
MOREN: Ro deg ned nå, Even. Du vet like godt som meg at forelskelse kan trigge sykdommen din.  
EVEN: Det gir ikke deg retten til å kaste bort Isak. Nå synes jeg du skal gå.   
MOREN ser overrasket på EVEN, og lener seg frem for å holde rundt ham.  
MOREN: Det mener du ikke.  
EVEN: Jo, det mener jeg.   
EVEN dytter bort morens forsøk på en klem. MOREN sukker, reiser seg og forlater rommet.   
EVEN tar opp telefonen og prøver å ringe ISAK, men han får ikke svar.

EVEN sender en melding: "Isak, jeg trenger deg nå!! Kommer du?"

17:49:

ISAK sitter på en stol ved siden av sykehussengen og ser på EVEN. Han er inne i en dyp søvn, og har sovet hele tiden siden ISAK kom tilbake til sykehuset. ISAK vet at EVEN alltid trenger søvn etter en manisk episode, og venter derfor tålmodig. Denne gangen var episoden kortvarig men intens, og med et svært uheldig utfall. ISAK kjenner seg usikker og redd for hva som vil skje fremover.

EVEN åpner øynene forsiktig og ser bort på ISAK.  
EVEN: Du kom tilbake.  
ISAK: Ja, jeg kom tilbake. Jeg har vært her i flere timer og passet på deg. Hvordan føler du deg?  
EVEN smiler: Bedre nå. Kom her baby.  
Han strekker ut armen og trekker ISAK mot seg. Han gir ham et ømt og forsiktig kyss.

EVEN ser alvorlig på ISAK: Unnskyld for at jeg skremte deg, Isak.  
ISAK: Det går fint. Jeg er bare så glad for at du er like hel.  
ISAK legger armene rundt EVEN og klemmer. EVEN lager en lyd, og det er tydelig at han har smerter.  
ISAK: Fikk du vondt baby?   
EVEN rister på hodet: Nei, det er bare foten som gjør vondt. Kom hit og legg deg ved siden av meg.  
ISAK krabber opp i senga og legger seg tett inntil EVEN.  
ISAK: Jeg var så redd.  
EVEN: Jeg vet, baby..   
De ligger i stillhet en stund.

EVEN: Mamma fortalte hva hun sa til deg, men det er ikke sant, Isak. Jeg har det ikke bedre uten deg, jeg har det helt forferdelig uten deg. Jeg har snakket med legen om å få nye medisiner, også skal vi se på doseringen.... Jeg tror det kommer til å ordne seg ass.  
ISAK legger hodet på skulderen til EVEN, og de ligger i stillhet en stund mens de stryker på hverandre. 

EVEN: Du.. Likte du den leiligheten vi så på?  
ISAK ser opp: Ja... men altså... jeg vet at du bare ville flytte sammen fordi du var manisk. Du trenger ikke å tenke mer på det ass.  
EVEN: Hva? Hvor har du det fra? Jeg har allerede ringt utleieren og sagt at vi tar den.  
ISAK løfter hodet fra skulderen til EVEN: Serr?  
EVEN smiler: Ja. Håper det går greit?  
ISAK smiler: Det går veldig greit.   
Han lener seg frem og kysser EVEN ømt. Han kjenner gleden spre seg i kroppen igjen. Det har vært en skummel, intens og vond dag, men sammen skal de komme seg gjennom det. De kan komme seg gjennom hva som helst, så lenge de har hverandre.

19:38:

ISAK og EVEN er på vei hjem fra sykehuset. EVEN har fått krykker, og beveger seg sakte fremover. ISAK går ved siden av og hjelper så godt han kan. Han smiler bort til EVEN, og tenker at det er fint å føle at EVEN trenger ham.   
EVEN: Takk for at du tar så godt vare på meg.  
ISAK: Seff baby.   
ISAK lener seg frem og kysser EVEN forsiktig. 

Vel fremme ved kollektivet må ISAK hjelpe EVEN opp trappene. Han holder krykkene mens EVEN hinker oppover. De låser seg inn, og ser at ESKILD står på kjøkkenet.  
ISAK: Halla.  
ESKILD: Heisann. Hva har skjedd med deg, Even?  
ISAK svarer fort: Even falt og brakk foten.  
ESKILD: Stakkars deg da, går det bra?  
EVEN: Jada, det går fint.  
ESKILD: Da blir det kanskje litt mindre sengeaction fremover?  
ISAK: Eskild!  
ESKILD smiler og går tilbake til kjøkkenet. ISAK hjelper EVEN inn på soverommet, og legger ham ned i senga.  
ISAK: Er det noe du trenger baby?  
EVEN: Nei, jeg har alt jeg trenger.

ISAK går tilbake til kjøkkenet, og setter seg ned ved siden av ESKILD.  
ISAK: Du.... vi har bestemt oss for å leie den leiligheten som vi så på før i dag.  
ESKILD ser opp med hevede øyenbryn.  
ESKILD: Så du flytter ut? Når da?  
ISAK nikker: Allerede neste uke, så Noora kan overta rommet mitt.  
ESKILD lager et trist ansiktsuttrykk: Forlater du moi? Forlater du din guru?  
ISAK ler: Du kan komme på besøk akkurat når du vil.  
ESKILD nikker: Så.. stort steg å bli samboere da. Jeg er glad på dine vegne, Isak.  
ISAK smiler og ser ned.  
ISAK: Men du Eskild? Takk for at du passet på meg, og lot meg bo her. Og takk for alle gode råd med Even og sånn, jeg skylder deg masse ass.  
ESKILD: Tull og tøys, vi er jo så glade i deg vet du.  
ISAK smiler, og går tilbake til soverommet.

22:55:

ISAK ligger i senga, og ser på EVEN som sover dypt ved siden av. Han må le litt når han tenker tilbake på alt som har skjedd i dag. Er det én ting han er sikker på, så er det at et liv med EVEN aldri kommer til å bli kjedelig. Han tenker på den lille, koselige leiligheten de skal flytte inn i allerede neste uke, og lurer på hvordan det vil bli. Vil EVEN ha NAS-plakater på veggen? Vil de ta følge til skolen hånd i hånd hver eneste dag? ISAK smiler, han håper det. 

Selv om EVEN til tiden er uforutsigbar og vanskelig, er han den beste personen ISAK har møtt. Han elsker den gutten med hele seg, og vil prøve så godt han kan på å gjøre EVEN lykkelig i den nye leiligheten. Han tar hånda forsiktig gjennom håret til EVEN, hans EVEN, gutten han elsker. Gutten som fanget oppmerksomheten hans ved første øyekast, og som han ikke har klart å slutte å tenke på siden. Gutten som nå blir hans samboer på ekte. ISAK smiler, livet er ikke så verst.

23:33:

EVEN våkner med intens hodepine og smerter i foten. Han ser at ISAK ligger ved siden av ham med øynene igjen. Han prøver å reise seg opp, med blir stoppet av smertene. ISAK åpner øynene.

ISAK: Baby... går det greit?  
EVEN: Ja.... unnskyld at jeg vekket deg.... vet du hvor jeg la de smertestillende tablettene?  
ISAK spretter opp av senga, finner frem tablettene og henter et glass vann.  
ISAK: Her Evy.  
EVEN smiler, han føler seg så utrolig elsket. ISAK elsker ham, det kommer han aldri til å tvile på igjen. Han svelger noen tabletter, og legger seg ned igjen på puta.  
ISAK: Er det noe mer du trenger?  
EVEN rister på hodet, og ISAK legger seg ned. Han legger armen forsiktig rundt EVEN, og stryker ham over magen og armene. EVEN får gåsehud, han elsker å bli strøket på av ISAK.  
EVEN: Jeg elsker deg så jævlig høyt, Isak.  
ISAK legger hodet helt inntil EVEN sitt og hvisker: Meg og deg for alltid baby.

Søndag 13:17:

EVEN ligger i senga med laptopen i fanget. Han har enda smerter i foten, men det går greit så lenge han ligger i ro. Han smiler når ISAK kommer inn i rommet med ostesmørbrød.

ISAK: Halla.  
EVEN: Halla baby.  
ISAK setter ned maten på nattbordet, og lener seg frem for å kysse EVEN forsiktig.  
ISAK: Hvordan går det?  
EVEN smiler: Det går bra.

EVEN tar en bit av ostesmørbrødet og hever øyenbrynene.  
EVEN: Har du tatt på.... kardemomme?  
ISAK ler: Ja... var det godt?  
EVEN ler: Veldig godt.  
De spiser i stillhet en stund.

EVEN: Du... jeg har kjøpt en liten gave til deg.  
ISAK: Hva? Det er jo du som snart har bursdag, ikke jeg.  
EVEN: Ja, men jeg ville gjerne gi deg noe.  
ISAK stryker underarmen til EVEN og smiler fornøyd.  
EVEN: Kan du finne den? Den ligger i sekken min.  
ISAK leter gjennom sekken og finner en innpakket gave.  
ISAK: Jøss, du har pakket den inn og alt?   
EVEN nikker.  
ISAK setter seg ned på sengen og åpner gaven. Det er et stilig dørskilt med teksten «Her bor Isak Valtersen og Even Bech Næsheim». ISAK smiler igjen. Han liker at den korte teksten får ham til å føle elsket, ønsket og en del av noe spesielt.

ISAK: Men... når kjøpte du den?  
EVEN: I forrige uke.  
ISAK: I forrige uke? Men... vi hadde jo ikke snakket om å flytte sammen da?  
EVEN rister på hodet: Nei... men jeg hadde et håp ass.  
ISAK holder hardt rundt EVEN, kysser ham forsiktig og kjenner gleden spre seg i kroppen.

16:28:

ISAK og EVEN ligger i senga, hvor de har tilbrakt hele søndagen. De har sovet litt, sett på film og pratet. Nå ligger de med armene rundt hverandre og kysser, mer og mer lidenskapelig. 

ISAK hvisker: Jeg har så lyst på deg.  
EVEN stønner, og holder hardere rundt ISAK. ISAK drar av ham t-skjorta, og trekker joggebuksa ned til knærne. Han kysser leppene, halsen, brystkassen og magen. Han har lyst til å kysse hver centimeter av EVENs kropp. Han stopper rett ved kanten av boxeren, og ser opp på EVEN. Han har lyst til å tilfredsstille kjæresten sin, men det er vanskelig å gjøre noe veldig aktivt så lenge foten til EVEN er vond og gipset. EVEN har øynene igjen, og det er tydelig at han er til stede i øyeblikket. ISAK kan kjenne at han er hard, og trekker ned boxeren hans. Han tar leppene og tunga rundt penishodet. EVEN stønner og holder seg fast i madrassen.... 

Søndag 17:28:

ISAK står på kjøkkenet og lager mat. Han har lyst til å overraske EVEN med noe ekstra godt. Han steker kjøttdeig, og kutter grønnsaker. Etter en stund føler han at noen ser på ham, og snur seg. EVEN står i døråpningen med håret til alle kanter, og en krykke under armen. Han har et flørtete og vakkert smil i ansiktet. 

EVEN: Dette var et uvanlig syn. Jeg liker det.  
ISAK smiler: Uvanlig? Jeg er en master på kjøkkenet.   
EVEN ler, og setter seg ned ved kjøkkenbordet.  
EVEN: Tenkte å ta meg en dusj etterpå, føler meg litt svett.  
ISAK smiler flørtende: Du kan ikke dusje alene med den vonde foten din.  
EVEN ler: Har ingen planer om å dusje alene...  
ISAK kysser ham lidelskapelig og EVEN stønner igjen.  
EVEN: Fy faen så deilig du er, Isak.

20:31:

EVEN ligger i senga ved siden av ISAK og sover. Han har vært sliten, alvorlig og sårbar de siste timene. Det er tydelig for ISAK at hodet hans har vært fullt av ubehagelige og overveldende tanker. ISAK prøver så godt han kan å være støttende, og nå stryker han håret til EVEN mens han sover. Det er viktig at han ikke føler seg alene. 

EVEN åpner øynene forsiktig og ser bort på ISAK.  
EVEN: Isak.. Hvorfor er du sammen med meg?  
ISAK: Hvorfor? Fordi... det er umulig å la være. Fordi jeg elsker deg.   
EVEN: Men, hvorfor elsker du meg?  
ISAK forstår at EVEN nå har vonde tanker, og prøver så godt han kan å lete etter de riktige svarene, som kan berolige og betrygge ham.  
ISAK: Før jeg møtte deg, var jeg ulykkelig og usikker. Jeg visste ikke hvem jeg var, eller hva jeg ville. Livet mitt har vært så mye bedre siden jeg traff deg ass. Selv om det har vært oppturer og nedturer, så gir du livet mitt mening, bare ved å være her. Du betyr alt for meg.  
EVEN: Takk baby.... Men.... tror du ikke at du kunne vært lykkeligere med noen andre?  
ISAK rister på hodet.  
ISAK: Jeg er helt sikker.. 100 % sikker... på at jeg ikke hadde vært lykkeligere sammen med noen andre ass.   
EVEN smiler forsiktig, nikker og lukker øynene. ISAK stryker ham over håret helt til han sovner igjen, og håper at noen av de vonde tankene hans nå har forsvunnet.

22:06:

EVEN våkner, og ser forsiktig bort på ISAK som taster på mobilen. Han har hatt hodet fullt av tanker de siste timene, og er så glad for at ISAK er her.

EVEN: Du? Hvis jeg ikke hadde tatt initiativ til å bli kjent på kosegruppemøtet, og ikke hadde kysset deg i bassenget... Tror du at du noen gang hadde tatt kontakt med meg?  
ISAK tenker seg om før han rister på hodet.   
ISAK: nei... Hvis du ikke hadde tatt initiativ, så hadde vi nok aldri blitt kjent.   
EVEN: å?  
ISAK: ja... Jeg hadde aldri vært tøff nok... selv om jeg hadde veldig lyst ass.  
EVEN smiler.  
EVEN: Hvorfor var det så skummelt da? Du tok jo initiativ til å kysse Emma.  
ISAK ler: Det var veldig annerledes... Det betydde liksom ingenting. Hvis hun hadde avvist meg, så hadde jeg ikke brydd meg. Men hvis du hadde avvist meg... Da hadde jeg aldri tilgitt meg selv for at jeg prøvde. Jeg var så betatt av deg.  
EVEN smiler, og lener seg frem for å kysse ISAK.   
EVEN: Da er jeg veldig glad for at jeg sørget for at vi ble kjent.  
ISAK smiler: Jeg også.... Mer enn du aner.


	7. Du minner meg om Sonja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vet du hva, Isak? Nå begynner du serr å minne meg om Sonja. Dette gidder jeg ikke.

Mandag 09:39:

ISAK sitter i skolegården sammen med JONAS. Det er kaldt, men friskt, og de prater og ler.

ISAK: Du? Jeg har bestemt meg for å flytte ut av kollektivet ass.  
JONAS hever øyenbrynene.  
JONAS: Serr? Er det på grunn av Eskild?  
ISAK ler: Nei.  
JONAS: Så.. du flytter hjem til moren din?  
ISAK rister på hodet: Nei ass. Jeg og Even skal flytte sammen. Vi har leid en leilighet, og flytter inn allerede denne uken.  
ISAK ser bort på JONAS for å se hvordan han reagerer, og JONAS hever øyenbrynene.  
JONAS: Jøss, det var tidlig...  
ISAK: Ja, vet. Men det føles veldig riktig.  
JONAS nikker: Da er jeg veldig glad på dine vegne, kompis.  
ISAK smiler fornøyd.  
JONAS: Gleder meg sykt til innflytningsfest ass.  
ISAK: Blir fett det.  
JONAS: Kommer til å savne Eskild da….  
ISAK ler: Jeg tviler på at vi blir kvitt ham så lett.  
JONAS nikker: Good point.

09:47:

ISAK og JONAS reiser seg, og går tilbake til skolen. På vei opp trappen møter de EVEN med noen kompiser.   
ISAK: Halla.  
EVEN: Halla.

De blir stående en stund og bare gliser til hverandre, og JONAS himler med øynene. EVEN lener seg frem og kysser ISAK forsiktig.   
JONAS: Dere to ass… Gratulerer med ny leilighet forresten.  
EVEN smiler: Takk, det blir dritbra.   
MAGNUS kommer gående ned trappen.  
MAGNUS: Skal Even flytte?  
ISAK smiler: Ja ass, vi skal flytte sammen.  
MAGNUS: Neei? Så fett, gratulerer.  
JONAS: Også har Isak lovet innflytningsfest.  
MAGNUS: I am with ya man!  
EVEN ler, og ser bort på ISAK: Jasså, det har ikke jeg hørt noe om… Er det sånn det kommer til å bli fremover? Du bestemmer, og jeg må bare føye meg?  
ISAK gliser og blunker til kjæresten sin.  
ISAK: Stemmer det.  
EVEN lener seg frem for å kysse ISAK igjen.  
EVEN: Jeg kan leve med det.

12:23:

ISAK ser ut av vinduet i klasserommet, og ser at EVEN sitter alene på en benk i skolegården. Han har ikke sett EVEN på flere timer, og kjenner et savn i kroppen. ISAK gleder seg til å signere leiekontrakten, og få nøklene senere i dag. Han gleder seg til å kjøpe ny sofa, og flytte alle tingene sine til det nye stedet. Savnet tar overhånd, han sier til læreren at han «må på do», og går ut for å finne EVEN. EVEN smiler bredt når ISAK kommer gående.

EVEN: Halla kjekken.  
ISAK: Halla.  
ISAK setter seg ned, og fletter fingrene sine inn i EVEN sine. EVEN kysser ham forsiktig, og ISAK kjenner en rar lukt og smak. Han rynker brynene.  
ISAK: Hva…. har du…. røyka?  
EVEN ser på ISAK med et defensivt uttrykk.  
EVEN: Ja…  
ISAK kjenner seg oppgitt og redd: Hvorfor det?  
EVEN: Fordi jeg hadde lyst.   
ISAK: Men… det er jo ikke bra for deg.  
EVEN: Isak… nå må du serr slutte. Jeg klarer å passe på meg selv ass.  
ISAK: Ja, men… du kan bli manisk igjen… Du sa at du skulle slutte.  
EVEN er tydelig irritert og reiser seg fra benken.  
EVEN: Vet du hva, Isak? Nå begynner du serr å minne meg om Sonja. Dette gidder jeg ikke.  
EVEN snur seg og går, og ISAK sitter igjen alene på benken.

12:41:

ISAK går alene hjemover med sekken over skulderen. Han orker ikke å være på skolen nå, og føler seg helt lost. Ordene til EVEN føltes som et slag i trynet, og han kjenner øynene fylles med tårer. Hvorfor sa han noe så frekt og hensynsløst, når ISAK kun prøvde å hjelpe? 

Han tenker tilbake til det lille han fikk se av forholdet mellom EVEN og SONJA. SONJA som klagde på drikkingen hans, og EVEN som ble sur og avvisende. ISAK føler seg uvel og kvalm… Har forholdet deres kommet til det stadiet allerede? Alt var fint og perfekt for bare noen få timer siden. Tårene renner nedover kinnene, og følelsen av å ha mistet EVEN er forferdelig. Han skulle sikkert ikke ha sagt noe om røykingen, men han ble så redd... Så redd for at EVEN skulle bli manisk, og gjøre noe dumt igjen. Han går jo allerede rundt med krykker og en brukket fot på grunn av sykdommen. 

ISAK låser seg inn i kollektivet, og tar seg en lang dusj mens tårene renner. Kanskje han kan overtale Noora om å la ham beholde rommet sitt?

15:41:

ISAK ligger i sengen og føler seg helt forferdelig. Han har ikke hørt fra EVEN hele dagen, og tenker på avtalen de har med utleieren klokken 16. Skal han bare droppe det? De må vel forklare at de har gjort det slutt, og ikke kan bo der likevel? Han kler på seg, og går ut i kulden mot leiligheten. Det blåser, og han trekker jakken godt rundt seg. Han stopper utenfor leiligheten og venter. Kommer EVEN? ISAK har vondt i magen og hodet, og føler seg helt fjern. Han blir stående en stund, men ingen kommer. Han innser etter hvert at EVEN mest sannsynlig har ringt utleieren for å avlyse. Han kjenner tårene presse på igjen, og snur seg for å gå hjemover.

17:33:

ISAK sitter på kjøkkenet og føler seg helt dritt. Han tenker på EVEN, som han ikke har hørt fra hele dagen. Hvor er han nå? Skal han prøve å ringe? 

Plutselig hører han at noen låser seg inn i kollektivet, og EVEN kommer til syne. Han stopper i døråpningen til kjøkkenet.

EVEN: Hei… hvor var du?  
ISAK: Hva mener du?  
EVEN: Jeg måtte jo signere leiekontrakten alene fordi du ikke kom ass.  
ISAK: Men… har du signert kontrakten likevel?  
EVEN rynker brynene: Ja… skulle jeg ikke det?  
ISAK: Skal du bo der alene da eller?  
EVEN: …. Hva?  
ISAK: Ja…. siden du vil leie leiligheten selv om vi har gjort det slutt liksom?

EVEN får et oppriktig sjokkert uttrykk i ansiktet.  
EVEN: Hva faen, Isak?  
ISAK: Hva?   
EVEN: Gjør du det slutt med meg bare fordi jeg røyka litt?  
ISAK: Nei, men du sa… det greiene med Sonja.   
EVEN rister på hodet.  
EVEN: Vi har én teit og unødvendig krangel, også tror du at hele forholdet er over?  
IVAR: Men... du gjorde det jo slutt med Sonja fordi hun maste om røykingen og drikkingen din… så jeg tenkte…

EVEN tar noen raske skritt frem og holder armene rundt ISAK.  
EVEN: Jeg gjorde det slutt med Sonja fordi jeg ikke hadde følelser for henne, og fordi jeg var hodestups forelsket i deg.... Jeg innrømmer at jeg overreagerte før i dag, og det er jeg veldig lei meg for ass. Men det betyr ikke at forholdet vårt er over.  
ISAK ser på EVEN med tårer i øynene.  
ISAK: Nei?  
EVEN: Nei.  
ISAK: Så… vi skal fremdeles flytte sammen?  
EVEN: Selvfølgelig skal vi det, hvis du enda har lyst da? Jeg gleder meg som en liten unge ass.  
ISAK kjenner lettelsen spre seg i kroppen, og nikker med et stort smil rundt munnen. Han vet at han må snakke alvorlig med EVEN om røykingen, men bestemmer seg for at dette ikke er riktig tidspunkt.  
EVEN kysser ISAK forsiktig og hvisker: Jeg har hørt at make-up-sex er det beste som finnes. Skal vi gå bort og teste ut den nye leiligheten?

18:48:

ISAK og EVEN ligger nakne og lykkelige på gulvet i den nye leiligheten. De holder rundt hverandre og stryker på hverandre, tilfredse og lykkelige. 

ISAK: Hva sier du? Innfridde den nye leiligheten eller?  
EVEN nikker: Så til de grader.  
ISAK fniser og ser opp på EVEN. EVEN kysser ham i pannen, på kinnet og på munnen.  
EVEN: Du gjør meg så lykkelig, samboeren min.  
ISAK smiler: Det høres så voksent ut ass. Voksenpoeng deluxe.  
EVEN ler: Du er voksen nå vet du. Snart må vi kjøpe stasjonsvogn og anlegge ølvom.  
ISAK dytter EVEN forsiktig.  
ISAK: Shut up.  
De ligger i ro en stund og bare nyter å være sammen.

ISAK: Det hadde vært litt mer digg med en myk seng eller sofa da.  
EVEN smiler: Enig i det. Mamma har sagt at hun kan spandere ny sofa på oss da. Hun har så dårlig samvittighet for det greiene på sykehuset.   
ISAK smiler: Hyggelig da.  
EVEN nikker: Så hva sier du til å dra på IKEA i morgen?  
ISAK: Høres ut som en plan...... Men du Even? Kan vi prate litt om den røykinga de?  
EVEN sukker og ser på ISAK med et alvorlig ansiktsuttrykk.  
EVEN: Hva nå?  
ISAK: Nei ingenting, jeg bare tenkte... jeg liker det ikke ass. Det gjør meg redd og usikker.  
EVEN ser alvorlig på ISAK og nikker.  
EVEN: Jeg er lei for det.   
ISAK: Hvorfor gjorde du det?  
EVEN: Jeg bare... var så lykkelig. Jeg ville feire at vi skulle flytte inn i ny leilighet, og bli samboere liksom.  
ISAK nikker: Du kunne ha feiret med en sjokolade eller noe da.  
EVEN ler: Jeg skal huske på det neste gang...

ISAK: Kan vi ikke gjøre en deal? Du slutter å røyke, og så kan jeg ta all oppvasken den første måneden vi bor her?  
EVEN ler igjen: Det er den dårligste dealen jeg har hørt i mitt liv ass.  
ISAK: Hva? Det er jo tidenes deal.  
EVEN ser alvorlig inn i øynene til ISAK, og skjønner at han mener alvor. ISAK blir oppriktig lei seg og redd når EVEN røyker.   
EVEN: OK, det er greit. Jeg skal ikke røyke hvis du tar all oppvasken.  
ISAK holder ut hånda: Avtale.

19:19:

ISAK er på badet når telefonen hans ringer. EVEN ser at det er MAGNUS, og bestemmer seg for å ta den.

EVEN: Halla Magnus, det er Even.  
MAGNUS: Halla, er Isak der?  
EVEN: Han er bare på do.  
MAGNUS: Ahh, det er chill. Det er noe jeg har hatt lyst til å snakke med deg om uansett.  
EVEN: Å?  
MAGNUS: Ja... Kunne du tenkt deg å pule meg?  
EVEN: Ehh... hva?  
MAGNUS: Ja, asså, synes du jeg er pulbar?  
EVEN: Magnus... du vet at jeg er sammen med Isak, sant?  
MAGNUS ler: Ja, ikke sånn da... bare om jeg er pulbar sånn generelt liksom? Isak sier at jeg ikke er pulbar.  
EVEN ler høylytt: Har han sagt det?  
MAGNUS: Ja, sånn helt serr, og du vet jo at Isak har skikkelig peiling. Før han ble homo drev han å hooket chicks hver helg, og i fjor var han sammen med en av de peneste jentene i klassen liksom. Så jeg stoler på det han sier ass...

EVEN smiler, han vet at ISAK gjorde seg til foran gutta. Det har ISAK fortalt EVEN alt om.  
EVEN: Helt serr, Magnus... jeg er sikker på at Vilde synes du er pulbar.  
MAGNUS: Jeg er bare så redd for at jeg ikke er bra nok ass. Har du følt det sånn?  
EVEN: Jeg føler det sånn hele tiden.  
MAGNUS: Serr?  
EVEN: Helt serr, det er normalt. Det viser bare at du bryr deg.  
MAGNUS puster lettet ut.  
MAGNUS: Nå ble jeg beroliget ass. Takk for gode råd, kompis.  
EVEN: Lykke til da.  
De legger på, og EVEN smiler for seg selv. Han begynner virkelig å få sansen for kompisene til ISAK.

21:52:

ISAK og EVEN er tilbake i kollektivet. De må vente til i morgen med å flytte senga og tingene over til den nye leiligheten, siden EVEN kun har én velfungerende fot. ESKILD og JONAS har lovet å være bærehjelp. Nå ligger de i senga med armene rundt hverandre og prater om alt og ingenting, som de ofte gjør. 

EVEN: Du er en liten dramaqueen, vet du det?  
ISAK fornærmet: Hva?  
EVEN: Ja... vi har en liten krangel, også tror du at hele forholdet er over liksom.  
ISAK: Hvordan skulle jeg vite at det bare var en krangel? Har ikke noe erfaring med det her jeg ass.  
EVEN smiler og stryker over håret til ISAK.  
EVEN: Lov meg at du tar det litt mer med ro neste gang?   
ISAK nikker: Så lenge du ikke røyker, så lover jeg å være chill.  
EVEN gir ISAK et oppgitt blikk. ISAK bestemmer seg for å la det ligge, han orker ikke flere diskusjoner i dag.

ISAK: Magnus sendte meg melding i stad da. Han sa at du kalte ham pulbar?  
ISAK later som han er sjalu.  
EVEN ler: Jeg sa at Vilde sikkert så på ham som pulbar. Vesentlig forskjell ass.  
ISAK ler og holder hardere rundt EVEN.  
ISAK: Vet du hvem som er ekstremt pulbar?  
EVEN: Nei?  
ISAK hvisker: Du.  
EVEN: Å ja?  
ISAK nikker: Mhm... Husker du det vorset, da du ga meg det blikket på dansegulvet...   
EVEN smiler og nikker.  
ISAK: Det var så hot ass. Jeg var så forelsket og forvirret.   
EVEN: Jeg kommer aldri til å glemme det... Men når jeg hjalp deg å rydde etterpå, så holdt du blikket ned i gulvet hele tiden.  
ISAK: Jeg turte ikke å se på deg ass. Var så redd for at du skulle se på ansiktet mitt hva jeg tenkte og følte.  
EVEN smiler: Jeg håpte jo at du tenkte og følte det samme som meg.

EVEN lener seg frem og kysser ISAK.  
EVEN: Jeg er så glad for at jeg kan gjøre det her nå, uten avbrytelser og bekymringer. Også er jeg er så glad for at jeg skal få kysse deg hver eneste kveld og morgen i den nye leiligheten.  
ISAK ler: Hadde aldri trodd det ass.  
EVEN: Ikke?  
ISAK rister på hodet.   
ISAK: Jeg håpte, men turte ikke å tro noe som helst egentlig.  
EVEN: Bra at jeg både håpte og trodde nok for oss begge da.  
ISAK smiler: Du sier alltid de riktige tingene ass...  
EVEN ler. De kysser og smiler til hverandre. Lykkelige, trygge og forelsket.


	8. Lyver du?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeg håper ikke han gjør det samme mot deg som han gjorde mot meg...

Tirsdag 12:12:

EVEN sitter i kantina sammen med MAGNUS, og de prater og spiser.  
MAGNUS: Jeg lurer veldig på noe, men Isak nekter å svare ass.... Når du og Isak har sex, hvem er det som er mannen og hvem er det som er dama?   
EVEN ler og rister på hodet.  
MAGNUS: Jeg lurer på det sånn helt serr... men ingen vil svare meg.  
EVEN: Vet du hva, Magnus? Når jeg og Isak har sex, så er det ingen som er dama. Vi er bare to gutter liksom.  
MAGNUS sukker: Men hvordan funker det da? Kan du forklare?  
EVEN ler: Du... jeg tror ikke Isak vil at jeg skal forklare noen detaljer ass.   
MAGNUS blir oppgitt: Ååårh, drit i det da. 

ISAK kommer bort og legger armene rundt EVEN bakfra.  
ISAK: Halla.  
EVEN smiler opp til ISAK.  
EVEN: Halla.  
ISAK: Hva snakker dere om?  
MAGNUS: At du er dama når du og Even har sex.  
ISAK ser fornærmet på EVEN: Hva faen, det er jeg vel ikke?  
EVEN ler: Jeg har ikke sagt det. Jeg sa at ingen var dama ass.  
ISAK rister på hodet og setter seg ned.  
ISAK: Mags, du må serr slutte å drite deg ut.  
MAGNUS: Hva da? Jeg lurer sånn helt serr på det. 

ISAK ignorerer MAGNUS, og snur seg mot EVEN.  
ISAK: Moren din kjører oss til IKEA i dag, sant? Eskild har tid til å være bærehjelp fra klokka fire.   
EVEN nikker: Nice. Gleder meg til å flytte ass.  
ISAK smiler: Jeg også.  
ISAK lener seg frem og kysser EVEN forsiktig.  
Da bøyer MAGNUS seg over bordet: Men hvis Isak ikke er dama i senga... da er det Even da?

18:06:

ISAK og EVEN ligger nakne sammen i den nye leiligheten. Denne gangen ligger de på en ny og god sofa fra IKEA. EVEN skal snart ut med noen venner, og de ligger tett sammen for å nyte de siste minuttene. 

ISAK: Du.... jeg har tenkt på noe.  
EVEN: Hvem som er dama og hvem som er mannen?  
ISAK ler godt: Nei ass... jeg har tenkt på det vorset vi hadde før halloweenfesten vet du. Hva var greia med at du inviterte Sonja og Emma?  
EVEN: Det var ikke jeg som inviterte dem, de inviterte seg selv ass. Jeg var dritirritert, og ville bare være alene med deg.  
ISAK smiler og nikker.  
ISAK: Hva gjorde deg så sikker på at jeg ville stikke av sammen med deg da? Jeg var jo liksom «daten» til Emma den kvelden.  
EVEN ler: Du skulle sett deg selv på det vorset ass. Du så ut som du var i verdens kjedeligste begravelse.  
ISAK ler høyt: Hva?  
EVEN: Ja... du så ut som du kjedet deg noe helt ekstremt. Og du virket IKKE keen på Emma, så da ble jeg veldig fornøyd.  
ISAK smiler: Jeg var ikke keen på Emma.  
EVEN: Det vet jeg.  
De ligger en stund og bare smiler til hverandre.  
EVEN: Livet er bra sammen med deg, Isak.  
ISAK holder hardere rundt kjæresten sin.  
ISAK: Livet er rimelig bra sammen med deg også, Even.

05:44:

ISAK ser bort på EVEN som ligger ved siden av i sengen. Han har sovet litt dårlig den første natten i ny leilighet, og benytter anledningen til å se på kjæresten sin. EVEN skremte ham skikkelig i går kveld med en sangtekst, og ISAK trodde en stund at han røyka igjen. Men EVEN ringte kort tid etterpå og forklarte at det bare var en låt han likte, og at han ville holde løftet sitt. Han ville jo ikke risikere å måtte ta oppvasken heller... ISAK smiler for seg selv. Bare en halvtime etter samtalen kom EVEN hjem for å forsikre seg om at ISAK hadde det bra.  
De har blitt så sykt mye flinkere til å kommunisere, og snakke om det som er vanskelig. ISAK håper det betyr at de kan løse hva som helst - sammen. Han flytter seg nærmere EVEN i sengen, og hvisker "jeg elsker deg". EVEN åpner øynene.  
EVEN: Er du våken baby?  
ISAK nikker.  
EVEN: Er alt OK?  
ISAK nikker igjen.  
EVEN holder rundt ISAK og hvisker: Jeg elsker deg også, Isak.

 

Onsdag 09:23:

ISAK og EVEN går hånd i hånd mot skolen, for første gang som samboere. De smiler til hverandre. Dessverre kommer de litt sent i dag, fordi de ble litt opptatt på morgenkvisten... men ingen av dem bryr seg. 

ISAK: Hva sa kompisene dine da du bare stakk i går kveld forresten?  
EVEN ler: De kalte meg whipped ass.  
ISAK: Whipped?  
EVEN: Ja, asså, at jeg lar deg bestemme over meg.  
ISAK: Hva? Det var jo ikke jeg som sa at du skulle komme hjem.  
EVEN legger armen rundt skulderen til ISAK.  
EVEN: Nei, jeg vet det. Jeg kom hjem fordi jeg ville det selv.   
ISAK smiler fornøyd.  
EVEN: Jeg kunne jo ikke la deg sitte hjemme alene og være bekymret. Det siste jeg vil er å såre deg igjen, Isak.   
ISAK: Det vet jeg… Takk baby.  
EVEN smiler: Bare hyggelig. Men nå må vi skynde oss ass, du kan ikke gå glipp av biologitimen. Da kommer Sana til å klikke.  
ISAK ler: Det vil jeg ikke risikere ass, kan bli skummelt.  
EVEN ler, og lener seg frem for å kysse ISAK ømt og kjærlig.

10:21:

Biologitimen ble avlyst, og ISAK stikker bort på butikken for å kjøpe noe digg. Han trenger noe godt å spise mens han jobber med innleveringsoppgaven. ISAK smiler for seg selv, han har aldri følt seg så lykkelig før. Endelig har han og EVEN funnet en harmoni og ro i forholdet, og han kjenner sommerfugler i magen. 

Inne på butikken får han plutselig øye på noen han gjenkjenner, og hjertet begynner å dunke hardt. Han har ikke sett henne på flere måneder… Det er SONJA.

ISAK lurer et øyeblikk på om han skal gå ut av butikken igjen, men så ser han at SONJA snur seg og ser på ham med store øyne. Han har ingen andre valg enn å gå bort til henne.

ISAK: Halla.  
SONJA: Hei Isak.  
De står en stund i klein stillhet, og ISAK er veldig usikker på hva han bør si og gjøre.  
ISAK: Hvordan går det med deg?  
SONJA ser ned: Det går greit….  
ISAK nikker.  
SONJA: Og med dere?  
ISAK: Det går fint med oss.  
SONJA: Er du enda sammen med Even?  
ISAK nikker, og SONJA ser ned i gulvet igjen.  
ISAK: Jeg er lei for det....  
SONJA: Det er ikke din skyld, Isak. Du har ikke gjort noe galt. Det er bare… jeg håper ikke han gjør det samme mot deg.  
ISAK: Hva mener du?  
SONJA sukker: Han gikk fra eksen sin for å bli sammen med meg, også gikk han fra meg for å bli sammen med deg. Det er bare sånn han er... Han er veldig søt, helt til han blir lei av deg.

ISAK hever brynene og kjenner at noe knyter seg i magen.  
SONJA: Beklager Isak, jeg mener ikke å være frekk. Jeg bare tenkte at det var greit å advare deg.  
ISAK nikker, men føler seg usikker, forvirret og knust. Han snur seg og går ut av butikken igjen. Han trekker pusten dypt, og kjenner den kalde februarluften. Hva skal han gjøre nå?

11:55:

ISAK sitter alene på en benk i skolegården, og ser at EVEN kommer gående. Det knyter seg i magen. Kan han virkelig stole på ham? Hvor lang tid går det før han dumper ISAK for noen andre? EVEN ser med én gang at noe er galt, og rynker brynene. Han setter seg ned, og tar armen rundt ISAK.

EVEN: Halla… hva skjer?  
ISAK smiler, men smilet når ikke øynene hans. EVEN forstår at noe plager ham.  
EVEN: Du… fortell meg hva som plager deg?  
ISAK sukker og ser bort på EVEN.  
ISAK: Gikk du bak ryggen til eksen din med Sonja, på samme måte som du gikk bak ryggen til Sonja med meg?  
EVEN hever brynene og ser alvorlig på ISAK.  
EVEN: Ehh, på en måte… men da var jeg sånn 15 år ass. Hvem har sagt det?  
ISAK: Sonja…  
EVEN: Sonja?  
ISAK: Møtte henne på butikken nettopp, og hun advarte meg mot deg. Hun sa at du alltid går lei av kjærestene dine, og finner deg noen andre.  
EVEN rister på hodet og er tydelig irritert.  
EVEN: Hva faen feiler det henne da. Jeg kommer ikke til å bli lei av deg, Isak. Aldri.  
ISAK: Men hvordan kan jeg vite det?   
EVEN tenker seg om.  
EVEN: Du kan vel ikke vite det helt sikkert, men det kan man jo aldri i et forhold.  
ISAK nikker og ser ned.  
EVEN: Men jeg kan love deg at dette forholdet er annerledes, på veldig mange måter. Du er helt spesiell for meg, og vi har jo flyttet sammen liksom. Det gjorde jeg aldri med Sonja.  
ISAK nikker: Men.... jeg må gå til neste time ass.  
Han reiser seg og går, og EVEN kjenner frustrasjonen i kroppen. ISAK føler seg usikker, og EVEN vet ikke hvordan han kan gjøre det bedre. Jævla Sonja.

13:13:

EVEN finner ISAK sittende alene i et klasserom. Han jobber konsentrert med en oppgave. EVEN banker på, og går rett inn.

EVEN: Halla.  
ISAK ser opp: Halla.  
EVEN setter seg ned ved siden av ham.  
EVEN: Du bare gikk?  
ISAK: Måtte rekke en time ass.  
EVEN ser seg rundt i det tomme rommet: Tydelig det.  
ISAK ser ned.  
EVEN: Du... du kan ikke bare unngå meg når noe blir vanskelig.  
ISAK: Jeg gjør ikke det ass. Bare trengte litt tid til å tenke.

EVEN nikker: Jeg er lei for at Sonja plager deg.  
ISAK: Hun plager meg ikke, hun er bare ærlig liksom.  
EVEN: Nei, hun er ikke ærlig når hun overdriver på den måten. Jeg var 15 år da jeg var utro mot eksen min med Sonja…. Gjorde du ingenting som var lite gjennomtenkt da du var 15?   
ISAK: For to år siden?  
EVEN ler høyt: Faen, jeg glemmer hvor ung du er ass.

ISAK smiler, og tenker på JONAS og EVA.  
ISAK: Jo, jeg har gjort mye som jeg ikke burde gjort.  
EVEN nikker: Og jeg gikk ikke lenge bak ryggen til Sonja heller. Du vet at jeg gjorde det slutt med henne rett etter at det skjedde noe mellom oss to.   
ISAK nikker igjen.  
ISAK: Jeg er ikke sur på deg eller noe… jeg er bare bekymret for fremtiden.  
EVEN tar armen rundt skulderen til ISAK.  
EVEN: Du… Nå leker vi en lek.  
ISAK ser bort på EVEN: En lek?  
EVEN: Ja, den heter «Isak og Even minutt for minutt». Den går ut på at det eneste vi får bekymre oss for, er det neste minuttet.  
ISAK kjenner forelskelsen i kroppen igjen, og lener seg frem for å kysse EVEN.   
ISAK: Og i dette minuttet skal vi kysse.

EVEN sender melding til SONJA, og avtaler å møte henne kl. 16 på Kaffebrenneriet. 

15:57:

EVEN sitter på kaffebrenneriet, og vurderer om han skal sende en melding til ISAK. Han har ikke fått fortalt ISAK om avtalen med SONJA, og har litt dårlig samvittighet. Men akkurat da ser han SONJA komme gående inn. Han kjenner en rar følelse i kroppen, en blanding av irritasjon, omtanke, vennskap og… kjærlighet? Ikke romantisk kjærlighet, men vennskapelig kjærlighet. Litt av irritasjonen forsvinner, og han smiler til henne når hun kommer gående. Han reiser seg for å gi henne en klem.

EVEN: Halla Sonja.  
SONJA: Hei, lenge siden...  
Hun setter seg ned og smiler bort til EVEN.  
SONJA: Fint å se deg… jeg har savnet deg.  
EVEN smiler tilbake.  
SONJA: Så… du vil snakke om Isak?  
EVEN nikker og sier rolig: Det du sa til ham i dag var veldig urettferdig ass, og det vet du. Jeg er ikke en drittsekk som knuser hjerter, og jeg går ikke inn i et nytt forhold hver måned liksom. Vi to var sammen i fire år, og det var ikke bare på grunn av Isak at vi gjorde det slutt. Jeg synes du skal be Isak om unnskyldning for at du såret ham, og gjorde ham urolig.

SONJA nikker: Jeg vet det. Jeg bare…. har et håp... om at vi kan finne en løsning.  
EVEN: På hva da?  
SONJA: På dette. Vi kan fikse problemene mellom oss, Even, det vet jeg at vi kan.  
EVEN: Sonja, jeg…   
SONJA: Jeg kan se i øynene dine at du enda er glad i meg.  
EVEN: Ja, jeg er glad i deg, men ikke på den måten. Jeg er glad i deg som en venn, og som en person jeg har mange gode minner sammen med...  
SONJA avbryter: Jeg ble bedt ut på en date i helgen, og vurderer å si ja.  
EVEN smiler: Så hyggelig da, Sonja.  
SONJA: Hørte du hva jeg sa? Jeg vurderer å si ja.  
EVEN nikker: Det synes jeg du skal gjøre.  
SONJA: Jeg kommer ikke til å sitte her og vente på deg for alltid, vet du.  
EVEN rister på hodet: Sonja… jeg og Isak har flyttet sammen, og det kommer til å vare mellom oss, forhåpentligvis for alltid. Så det er ingenting å vente på.  
SONJA ser på EVEN med store øyne, og han kan se at øynene hennes fylles med tårer. Han setter seg inntil henne, tar armen rundt skuldrene hennes og ser på henne. Plutselig hører han en kjent stemme bak seg.  
ISAK: Even?

16:17:

ISAK står på Kaffebrenneriet, og ser på EVEN og SONJA. EVEN holder armen rundt skulderen hennes. ISAK kjenner en klump i magen, men bestemmer seg for å ikke overreagere. Han trekker pusten dypt og går bort til dem. 

ISAK: Even?  
Begge snur seg med et overrasket uttrykk i ansiktet, og EVEN reiser seg.  
EVEN: Isak... jeg... halla...  
Det er tydelig at han har problemer med å forklare, og ISAK ser bort på SONJA. Hun smiler fornøyd.  
ISAK: Hva skjer?  
EVEN: Jeg bare trøster Sonja fordi hun er litt lei seg.  
ISAK nikker, og ser EVEN inn i øynene. Han kan se at øynene hans er store og fulle av bekymring.

ISAK: Ok...  
EVEN: Jeg tok kontakt med henne på grunn av det greiene hun sa til deg før i dag. Hun ønsker å be deg om unnskyldning, ikke sant Sonja?  
EVEN snur seg for å se på SONJA som reiser seg.  
SONJA: Jeg beklager, Isak. Det føles sikkert ubehagelig å se meg og Even sammen igjen, men jeg prøvde å advare deg. Han har prøvd å bli sammen med meg igjen.  
ISAK rynker brynene, og tenker at dette høres helt ulogisk ut.  
EVEN: Hva faen, Sonja? Nå lyver du.  
SONJA får tårer i øynene igjen, og setter seg ned med hodet i hendene.

ISAK: Ehh, jeg skal la dere to være alene.  
EVEN: Nei, ikke gå. Jeg blir med deg.  
ISAK: Nei. Jeg forstår veldig godt at det føles helt forferdelig å miste deg, Even. Det tror jeg ikke at jeg hadde overlevd ass.... Så jeg synes Sonja fortjener en ordentlig avslutning, slik at hun kan komme seg videre. Du er helt unik og uerstattelig for meg, og jeg er sikker på at det føltes likt for henne... så jeg vil gjerne at du prøver å være forståelsesfull.  
EVEN ser på ISAK med store øyne, og nikker.   
ISAK: Vi ses hjemme.  
ISAK snur seg og går, og EVEN setter seg ned igjen sammen med SONJA.

20:23:

ISAK sitter alene i leiligheten med en vond følelse inni seg. EVEN har enda ikke kommet hjem, og han har ikke hørt noe fra ham siden han dro fra Kaffebrenneriet. 

ISAK kjenner seg urolig og redd, selv om han fremsto selvsikker tidligere i dag. Han vet innerst inne at det SONJA sa ikke var sant, og at EVEN har valgt ISAK. Men han klarer likevel ikke å slappe av. Han prøver å se en film på PCen, men klarer ikke å konsentrere seg om noe. Han sukker, hvorfor er dette følelsesgreiene så vanskelig? 

Plutselig hører han at noen låser seg inn, og går ut i gangen. EVEN står i døråpningen med krykken under den ene armen og en stor pose i den andre. Han setter posen ned på gulvet.

EVEN: Hei.  
ISAK: Hei.... hvor har du vært?  
EVEN: Jeg snakket en stund med Sonja, også har jeg gått en tur. Trengte litt luft og tid alene.  
ISAK nikker: Er alt OK?  
EVEN går bort og tar armene rundt ISAK. Han klemmer hardt.  
EVEN: Det var faktisk helt jævlig å se hvor dypt jeg såret henne.  
ISAK nikker og ser ned.  
EVEN: Men vi har fått snakket ut om alt, og jeg tror hun har det bedre.  
ISAK smiler: Det er bra ass.

EVEN: Du var helt fantastisk i dag, vet du det?  
ISAK: Å?  
EVEN: Ja... måten du taklet situasjonen på, det var helt utrolig. Jeg har aldri elsket deg høyere enn akkurat da.  
ISAK: Serr?  
EVEN: Helt serr. Du er helt unik, Isak.  
EVEN lener seg frem og kysser ISAK.

ISAK: Så... du og Sonja?   
EVEN: Vi har bestemt oss for å ikke ha mer kontakt. Det er best for både henne og oss.  
ISAK nikker: Så du angrer ikke på valget ditt?  
EVEN: Om å gjøre det slutt?  
ISAK: Ja... om å velge meg liksom.  
EVEN rister på hodet: Det er det absolutt beste valget jeg har tatt i mitt liv ass. Det er meg og deg nå, sant?  
ISAK nikker: Meg og deg, baby.

21:56:

ISAK og EVEN pakker ut esker, og pynter i den nye leiligheten. EVEN hinker rundt på én fot, og ISAK prøver å hjelpe til. ESKILD ga dem en haug med duftlys i innflytningsgave, men begge blir litt kvalm av lukten, så de har blitt enige om å aldri tenne dem. Nå henger de klærne inn i klesskapet, mens de prater og koser seg.

ISAK ler: Vi har mye like klær ass.  
EVEN: Match made in heaven.  
ISAK smiler: Ja, ikke sant?   
De ler og kysser hverandre. Begge kjenner seg tilfredse og lykkelige.  
EVEN: Jeg visste ikke at det var mulig å ha det så bra sammen med noen ass. Du er liksom både bestevennen min, kjæresten min, samboeren min og elskeren min...  
ISAK smiler: Han høres ut som en bra fyr han typen din... du bør ikke bytte han ut med noen andre.

EVEN ser på ISAK, og forstår at han enda føler seg litt usikker på grunn av det SONJA sa tidligere i dag.  
EVEN: Jeg skal aldri bytte deg ut, Isak. Ingen kan ta din plass.  
ISAK: Nei?  
EVEN: Nei.   
ISAK nikker og smiler: Godt å høre, for du får meg til å høres ut som et catch ass.  
EVEN ler: Ja, og det beste er at du er sykt flink på å holde pusten under vann.... så lenge du ikke får en vanndråpe i halsen da.  
ISAK ler og dytter EVEN forsiktig ned på senga. Han legger seg over ham, og de kysser lidenskapelig.  
ISAK hvisker: Du betyr alt for meg.  
EVEN ser på ISAK med øyne fulle av kjærlighet, før han lener seg frem igjen for å kysse mannen i sitt liv.


	9. Grumpy

Torsdag 08:14:

EVEN holder den ene armen rundt skulderen til ISAK mens de går inn i skolegården. Det er alltid mange som ser på dem når de er sammen, og selv om de nå viser kjærligheten offentlig hver dag, vet han at ISAK hater å bli glodd på. ISAK hater det fordi ingen glor på andre kjærestepar på samme måten, og fordi de blir sett på som «annerledes». De går bort til gjengen til ISAK, og alle smiler.

MAGNUS: God morgen Evak.  
EVEN ler: God morgen Mags.   
MAGNUS: Ser dere hvordan alle stirrer på dere eller?  
ISAK rødmer og ser seg rundt: Serr?  
MAGNUS: Ja ass, dere er jo skolens homopar. Alle snakker om det, og folk elsker det.   
EVEN ler igjen og holder rundt ISAK. ISAK er helt rød i ansiktet, og ser ned.  
JONAS: Mags, bare la dem være i fred da.  
MAGNUS: Hva da? Jeg sa jo bare at folk elsker at de er homser.  
ISAK himler med øynene.  
ISAK: Vi er ikke homser.  
MAGNUS: Ehh... jo, dere er homser.  
ISAK: Ja, men liksom… vi er ikke sånn homse-homser. Vi er bare to gutter som er sammen liksom.  
EVEN smiler: Jeg tror det er det homse betyr, Isak.  
ISAK himler meg øynene igjen.  
ISAK: Whatever, jeg må gå til timen.  
ISAK nøler et øyeblikk, før han kysser EVEN fort og skynder seg inn på skolen.

09:49:

EVEN sender ISAK en SMS i timen: «Møt meg på do om 5». ISAK smiler, sier til læreren at han må på do, og løper ned til toalettet. Han vet akkurat hvilket toalett EVEN mener, det var der de snakket sammen for første gang. Han åpner døren, og ser at EVEN allerede står der inne og smiler.

ISAK: Halla.  
EVEN tar armene rundt ISAK, og kysser ham kjærlig.  
EVEN: Halla. Går det greit med deg? Du virket litt… utilpass i skolegården?  
ISAK smiler: Ja ass, det går greit... Skulle bare ønske at vi ikke ble sett på som så sykt annerledes, bare fordi vi er to gutter.   
EVEN nikker: Folk blir nok lei av å bry seg om det etter hvert.   
ISAK ler: Håper det ass. Get a life liksom.   
EVEN tar nesen sin inntil ISAK sin, og kysser ham igjen.  
EVEN: Jeg.. håper ikke at det skremmer deg bort? At folk glor liksom.  
ISAK rister på hodet: Nei ass, du er verdt det. Du er verdt alt.  
EVEN smiler bredt: Sjarmøren min.

ISAK: Hva tenker du da… om at folk glor?  
EVEN: Jeg bryr meg ikke ass. De må bare glo, jeg er stolt over å være sammen med deg.  
ISAK: Serr?  
EVEN: Serr.  
ISAK nikker: Jeg skal prøve å bli mer care.  
EVEN rister på hodet: Bare vær deg selv, Isak. Jeg liker deg som du er.  
ISAK kysser EVEN, og drar ham med seg inn på det ene toalettet....

11:04:

ISAK sitter i kantina sammen med MAGNUS, MAHDI og JONAS. De prater og ler som vanlig.

MAGNUS: Hva er greia med at jenter har klitoris egentlig?  
JONAS: Hva mener du?  
MAGNUS: Ja altså, vi gutta har jo ikke det…  
JONAS ler: Nei, og jenter har ikke pikk liksom. Vi er forskjellige.   
MAGNUS himler med øynene.  
MAGNUS: Men jenter er så sykt kompliserte ass. Jeg vet jo ikke hva jeg skal gjøre med noe av det Vilde har der nede.  
MAHDI ler: Vilde er heldig ass.  
MAGNUS: Hold kjeft, jeg prøver så godt jeg kan da.

ISAK sitter i ro og ser ned. Han klarer ikke å engasjere seg så veldig i klitorisen til Vilde.  
MAGNUS: Du er så sykt heldig ass, Isak. Du vet liksom alltid hva du skal gjøre når du går ned på Even. Selv om han er dama når dere har sex, så er utstyret det samme liksom.  
ISAK rister på hodet, og gir JONAS et oppgitt blikk.  
JONAS: Mags, bare la Isak være i fred. OK?  
MAGNUS himler med øynene: Dere er så sykt hårsåre ass…

15:25:

ISAK sitter i vinduskarmen i trappen på Nissen, og venter på EVEN som har norsktime. Han sitter i sin egen verden med musikk på ørene. Etter en stund merker han at noen setter seg ned ved siden av ham. Han snur seg og ser bort på en fornøyd og smilende EVEN.

EVEN: Halla baby.  
ISAK: Halla.  
EVEN: Jeg traff Magnus... han sa at du er sur på ham?  
ISAK himler med øynene: Jeg er ikke sur ass, er bare litt lei av de homogreiene hans.   
EVEN rynker brynene: Homogreier?  
ISAK: Ja, han klager konstant på at han ikke vet hvordan han skal gå ned på Vilde og sånn, også sier han hele tiden at jeg er så heldig som er homo. Jeg blir litt lei av hele greia hans.  
EVEN: Han mener det jo ikke frekt da.  
ISAK: Nei… men likevel.

EVEN kan se at ISAK begynner å bli lei av alt. Blikkene, kommentarene og det konstante fokuset på legningen hans.  
EVEN: Jeg kan godt gi ham noen råd.  
ISAK: Råd?  
EVEN: Ja, om hvordan man går ned på en chick.  
ISAK: Hva faen, Even? Nei. Jeg vil ikke tenke på at du har gått ned på noen, hva er problemet ditt?  
EVEN ler og tar tak i hånda til ISAK.   
EVEN: Du er litt grumpy i dag, Isak. Skal vi gå hjem?  
ISAK: Hva? Jeg er faen ikke grumpy.   
EVEN nikker: Nei, du er ikke grumpy. Du er en solstråle.  
ISAK ser bort på EVEN og ler.  
ISAK: OK, kanskje jeg er litt grumpy da…

17:07:

EVEN og ISAK ligger nakne og tilfredse i stua i den nye leiligheten. De holder tett rundt hverandre, og kjenner den deilige følelsen av naken hud. 

ISAK smiler: Du vet virkelig hvordan du skal muntre meg opp du.  
EVEN ler: Håper jo det.  
De ser hverandre inn i øynene, og smiler til hverandre.  
EVEN: Jeg elsker øynene dine, de er så uttrykksfulle. Det er veldig lett å se hva du føler.  
ISAK smiler: Jeg elsker alt med ansiktet ditt.  
EVEN: Å?  
ISAK nikker: Ja.

ISAK: Men det er noe jeg har hatt lyst til å spørre deg om.  
EVEN ser på ISAK: Hva da?  
ISAK: Hvordan... eller... er det stor forskjell på å ha sex med ei jente og... en gutt?  
EVEN tenker seg om.  
ISAK: Eller... ikke svar på det.  
EVEN ler.  
ISAK: Eller jo, svar på det.  
EVEN ser på ISAK: Sikker?  
ISAK nikker.

EVEN: Nå har jo jeg bare hatt sex med én gutt da. Men jeg vil absolutt si at det er stor forskjell.  
ISAK: Hvordan da?  
EVEN: Sex med deg er mye mer intenst, lidenskapelig og.... fantastisk. Men det har nok mer med kjemien mellom oss å gjøre, enn at du er en gutt liksom... jeg vet ikke. Det er vanskelig å sammenligne.  
ISAK smiler og nikker.  
EVEN: Hva... tenker du på å ha sex med ei jente?  
ISAK ler: Nei ass. Du er den eneste jeg vil ha sex med.  
EVEN smiler: Og du er den eneste jeg vil ha sex med. Du er den eneste jeg tenker på, Isak... og sex med deg er det beste jeg vet.  
ISAK ser bort på kjæresten sin. Den perfekte, nydelige og morsomme kjæresten sin.  
ISAK: Noen ganger er du bare for god til å være sann ass...

Torsdag 20:19:

ISAK og EVEN går nakne rundt i leiligheten. Det har de gjort hele dagen, fordi EVEN insisterte på at de skulle ha en nakendag. ISAK tenker at det er bra at ingen av naboene har noe innsyn. ISAK står naken på kjøkkenet mens EVEN prøver å finne en film de kan se.

EVEN: Hva med Runaway Bride, har du sett den?  
ISAK rister på hodet.  
EVEN: When Harry met Sally?   
ISAK rister på hodet.  
EVEN: Du har jo ikke sett noen av de klassiske kjærlighetsfilmene. Du har mye å glede deg til ass.  
ISAK smiler. Han liker å se EVEN så entusiastisk.  
ISAK: Hvilken er favoritten din da?   
EVEN: Umulig å velge, det er så mange bra.   
ISAK: Ja, men hva er liksom den aller beste kjærlighetshistorien du vet om?  
EVEN tar armene rundt ISAK, og ser ham dypt inn i øynene.  
EVEN: Vår.


	10. Stoler du på meg?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ISAK ser at PÅL legger armen forsiktig på skulderen til EVEN. For andre kan det virke uskyldig, men ISAK blir urolig. Det virker definitivt som om PÅL prøver å flørte. ISAK kjenner seg forvirret og skuffet, har EVEN løyet om at han aldri har vært sammen med en gutt før?

Fredag 12:19:

EVEN sitter alene i kantina og tegner. Han tegner ISAK, han tegner alltid ISAK. Ansiktet hans, øynene hans, den fine kroppen hans. Han smiler. De har hatt det veldig fint sammen den siste uken, etter at de ble samboere. Alle bitene har falt på plass, og de koser seg veldig alene i den nye leiligheten. De er mye nakne, ser film, hører på musikk og prater masse. Begge elsker å prate sammen. Nå ser EVEN at ISAK kommer gående bort til ham med et stort smil.

ISAK: Halla, jeg har ikke sett deg hele dagen.  
ISAK tar armene rundt EVEN og kysser ham ømt.  
EVEN: Halla baby.  
ISAK: Hva tegner du?  
EVEN: Deg, som vanlig.  
ISAK ler: Du er så sykt obsessed av meg ass.  
EVEN smiler: Det er jeg.   
ISAK: Men du? Magnus vil ha oss med på en Bakkafest i kveld. Er du keen?  
EVEN tenker seg om: Bakkafest?  
ISAK: Ja?  
EVEN: Ja.. kanskje det.  
ISAK: Vi trenger ikke ass.  
EVEN: Joda, det går fint det. Jeg er med.   
ISAK smiler: Fett. Men jeg må stikke til neste time. Ses hjemme?  
EVEN nikker og kysser ISAK før han går videre.

22:59:

ISAK står på bakkafesten og prater med MAHDI og JONAS. De snakker om noen deilige chicks fra Bakka, og om hvordan MAHDI kan imponere hun ene. ISAK ser bort på EVEN som står på andre siden av rommet, og prater med to gutter fra Bakka. Han smiler. ISAK er glad for at EVEN ler og koser seg. De har ikke vært så mye sammen i kveld, men det er greit. Det er sunt å sosialisere med andre også, det viser forskning. 

MAGNUS kommer gående og tar armen rundt skulderen til ISAK.  
MAGNUS: Dude, du er jo verdens chilleste kjæreste da.  
ISAK: Hva?  
MAGNUS: Ja ass, hvis Vilde hadde stått sånn og prata med eksen sin hele kvelden, så hadde jeg klikka ass. Du er jo helt chill.  
ISAK: Mags, hva er det du snakker om?  
MAGNUS: At Even står der borte å prater med eksen sin, mens du står her i andre enden av rommet liksom.  
ISAK: Even står der borte og prater med to gutter han kjenner fra Bakka ass. Han prater jo ikke med eksen sin?

MAGNUS ser skeptisk på ISAK.  
MAGNUS: Wow, dude. Vet du ikke at han ene er eksen hans?  
ISAK ser forvirret på MAGNUS.  
ISAK: Nå tror jeg du har misforstått noe Mags. Even har aldri vært sammen med en gutt før.  
MAGNUS: Åh... men jeg prata med Ina fra Bakka, og hun sa at Even og han Pål var sammen før Even bytta skole?  
ISAK kjenner at noe knyter seg i magen.  
ISAK: Hva faen?  
MAGNUS: Ja asså, jeg vet jo ikke om det er sant.... Men det er en litt rar ting å lyve om da, synes du ikke?

ISAK nikker og ser bort på EVEN igjen. EVEN ler av noe denne PÅL-fyren sier, og ISAK ser at PÅL legger armen forsiktig på skulderen til EVEN. For andre kan det virke uskyldig, men ISAK blir urolig. Det virker definitivt som om PÅL prøver å flørte. ISAK kjenner seg forvirret og skuffet, har EVEN løyet om at han aldri har vært sammen med en gutt før?

23:12:

ISAK blir stående en stund og ser på EVEN, uten at han legger merke til det. Han er oppslukt i samtalen, ler og forteller. ISAK er litt full, og bestemmer seg for å gå bort til dem. EVEN smiler når ISAK kommer bort, og tar armen rundt ham.

EVEN: Halla baby.  
ISAK smiler ikke tilbake, og ser alvorlig på EVEN.  
ISAK: Kan vi prate litt?  
EVEN rynker brynene: Er alt OK?  
ISAK nikker og går ut i gangen. EVEN følger etter.

EVEN: Hva skjer?  
ISAK: Du står der og lar han fyren flørte med deg ass...  
EVEN ser oppriktig overrasket ut.  
EVEN: Hva?  
ISAK: Han står der og tar deg på skulderen, og smiler søtt til deg liksom.   
EVEN: Isak, det gjør han ikke. Nå innbiller du deg ting.  
ISAK: Har dere to vært kjærester?  
EVEN hever brynene igjen og ser alvorlig inn i øynene til ISAK.  
EVEN: Hva faen?  
ISAK ser skeptisk på EVEN: Svar meg.  
EVEN: Nei, vi har ikke vært kjærester.   
ISAK: Hvorfor går Ina fra Bakka rundt og sier at han er eksen din da?  
EVEN får et irritert og sjokkert ansiktsuttrykk.   
EVEN: Vet da faen jeg... Det er sikkert bare et rykte eller noe, det går sykt mye rykter om meg på Bakka, og det vet du.  
De står i stillhet en stund, og bare ser hverandre inn i øynene. 

EVEN: Tror du jeg har løyet, og funnet på alt jeg har sagt til deg? Tror du alle de samtalene vi har hatt om at du er den første gutten jeg er sammen med, bare har vært piss? Hva faen, Isak?  
ISAK kan se at EVEN nå er veldig irritert og såret.  
ISAK: Nei... men jeg... ble så usikker. Han drev å flørtet med deg, Even.  
EVEN: Vi var tre stykker som sto å prata sammen, Isak... Men det er tydelig at du stoler mer på sladder og rykter fra Bakka, enn du stoler på meg.   
ISAK: Nei, jeg... jeg stoler på deg, Even.  
EVEN: Da har du en veldig merkelig måte å vise det på, Isak.... Dette gidder jeg ikke, nå stikker jeg hjem.  
EVEN slenger på seg sko og ytterjakke, og går raskt ut døren.

23:23:

ISAK kjenner den dårlige samvittigheten som en klump i magen. Han vet at det er fullt av rykter om EVEN på Bakka, og han vet veldig godt at det plager EVEN. Det var mye av grunnen til at han valgte å bytte skole. Hvordan kunne ISAK være så dum? Hvordan kunne han tro på et teit rykte, i stedet for å stole på kjæresten sin?

ISAK finner frem sko og jakke, og går fort ut døren etter EVEN. Han ser at EVEN går med raske skritt nedover veien, og ISAK begynner å småjogge etter ham. Han prøver å rope, men EVEN hører ikke, eller vil ikke høre. EVEN bare fortsetter å gå fremover i et høyt tempo. ISAK bestemmer seg for å la EVEN være i fred, og tar bussen hjem for å møte ham der.

Lørdag 23:49:

ISAK låser seg inn i leiligheten, og ser at skoene til EVEN står i gangen. Han slipper ut et lettelses sukk, heldigvis er han hjemme. ISAK går inn på soverommet, og ser at EVEN ligger i sengen. Han legger seg ned ved siden av ham, og ser ham inn i øynene. ISAK kan se at øynene hans er våte og røde. Han gråter.

ISAK: Baby, ikke gråt. Jeg er så lei for det... jeg er litt full, og ble redd.  
EVEN rister på hodet og sier ingenting. Det er tydelig at han er veldig lei seg og såret.  
ISAK: Si noe, Even. Hva kan jeg gjøre? Jeg stoler på deg.

EVEN: Isak... du er den eneste i hele verden som vet hvordan alle de ryktene påvirker meg. Du er den eneste jeg har åpnet meg for hundre prosent, og den eneste jeg har stolt nok på til å fortelle alt.... Vet du hvor sårende det er at du tviler på det jeg sier?  
ISAK får tårer i øynene og holder hardt rundt EVEN.  
ISAK: Even... jeg er så lei for det...   
EVEN løsriver seg fra armene til ISAK, og går ut i stuen.  
EVEN: Jeg trenger litt tid alene, Isak.... Jeg sover på sofaen i natt.

00:32:

EVEN har lagt seg til å sove på sofaen med et pledd over seg. Det er mørkt i leiligheten. ISAK ligger i senga, full og ulykkelig. Han reiser seg, og tar dyna med seg inn i stua. Han legger seg ned tett ved siden av EVEN, tar armen rundt livet hans og trekker dyna godt rundt dem begge. ISAK hvisker i mørket «Jeg elsker deg, og lover å gjøre dette godt igjen». EVEN svarer ikke, men tar ISAK i hånden før de begge sovner.

Lørdag 19:35:

ISAK ser på EVEN som ligger på sofaen. De har nesten ikke pratet sammen hele dagen, og ISAK har en veldig vond følelse i magen. EVEN bare ligger i ro, leser på mobilen eller stirrer ut i luften. ISAK setter seg ned ved siden av ham, og ser bort på kjærsten sin.

ISAK: Even...  
EVEN ser på ham.  
EVEN: Isak...  
ISAK: Er du lei av meg?  
EVEN: Hva?  
ISAK svelger hardt: Ja, altså... er du lei av meg?   
EVEN setter seg opp i sofaen og ser alvorlig på ISAK.  
EVEN: Jeg er skuffet over det som skjedde i går, og jeg er lei meg. Men jeg er ikke lei av deg, Isak..  
ISAK nikker og ser ned.  
ISAK: Jeg er lei for det.  
EVEN: Det vet jeg.  
De sitter i stillhet en stund.

ISAK: Kan jeg få forklare?  
EVEN: Det trenger du ikke ass.  
ISAK: Men jeg vil.   
EVEN sitter i ro og ser bort på ISAK. Han venter på forklaringen. ISAK kjenner tårene presse på igjen.

ISAK: Helt siden jeg møtte deg, har jeg følt meg... uverdig. Du er så perfekt og kjekk, og alle elsker deg. Du er sjarmerende, og kan få hvem du vil i hele verden. Men du valgte meg, og jeg aner ikke hvorfor.  
EVEN ser på ISAK med store øyne.  
EVEN: Isak...  
ISAK: Nei, la meg forklare... Jeg føler meg aldri god nok for deg, og jeg kommer aldri til å bli god nok for deg. Men jeg elsker deg, og du betyr alt for meg. Derfor er jeg så ubeskrivelig redd for å miste deg, Even. Det gjør vondt i hele kroppen, og jeg får en stor klump i magen bare ved tanken... 

EVEN setter seg helt inntil ISAK og tar armene rundt ham.  
EVEN: Hvordan kan du si noe sånt.... du mister meg ikke.  
ISAK fortsetter: Og nå har jeg skuffet deg og gjort deg lei deg, og da har du en perfekt unnskyldning for å gå fra meg.  
EVEN: Isak, hysj... Hør på meg. Jeg kommer ikke til å gå fra deg, og det er jeg som er uverdig ass. Herregud, har du sett deg selv? Du er helt ubeskrivelig kjekk og deilig, og du er den smarteste personen jeg kjenner. Alle vennene dine elsker deg, Isak. Og det gjør jeg også.  
ISAK: Men...  
EVEN: Ikke noe men. Jeg elsker deg, og jeg planlegger å være sammen med deg resten av livet. OK?  
ISAK nikker.

EVEN: Nå må du bare begynne å stole på meg, og stole på det vi har sammen.   
ISAK gråter og legger hodet i hendene.  
EVEN: Du, ikke gråt.. Den eneste grunnen til at jeg ble så lei meg i går, er at du er den eneste som betyr noe for meg. Den eneste meningen jeg bryr meg om er din. Derfor klarte jeg ikke tanken på at du ikke stoler på meg ass.  
ISAK rister på hodet: Jeg stoler på deg, Even. Ikke gå fra meg, vær så snill.  
EVEN tar armene rundt ISAK igjen.  
EVEN: Jeg skal ikke gå fra deg, Isak. Ikke i dag, ikke i morgen og ingen dager etter det. Det er meg og deg, for alltid.  
ISAK snufser og smiler forsiktig: Og vi skal ha et stort fuckings bryllup.  
EVEN ler: Det skal vi, jeg lover.


End file.
